Vendida al Principe
by gelsuchis
Summary: Cuando la modelo estadounidense Serena donó una cena con ella como premio de una subasta benéfica no sospechaba quién sería el ganador. El príncipe Seiya de Inglaterra había pagado millones de dólares por tal privilegio.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Los personajes que aparecen en este fic son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi, la historia pertenece a Miranda Lee, y la adaptacion la hice yo**

* * *

**"Vendida al Principe"**

Cuando la modelo estadounidense Serena donó una cena con ella como premio de una subasta benéfica no sospechaba quién sería el ganador. El príncipe Seiya de Inglaterra seguía siendo el tipo arrogante a quien había rechazado un año antes, pero ahora no le quedaba otra opción que cenar con él... después de todo había pagado cinco millones de dólares por tal privilegio.

Pero las sorpresas no habían terminado. Serena se quedó de piedra cuando Seiya le ofreció donar quinientos millones de dólares a la obra de caridad que ella eligiera si accedía a pasar una semana con él. Pero Seiya no quería sólo su compañía, ¡también quería sus favores en la cama!

_**El principe la deseaba y no le importaba**_

_**el precio que tuviera que pagar por ella…**_

* * *

_**Capitulo 1**_

No había dejado de mirarla toda la tarde. Tenía los ojos azul oscuro, preciosos. Unos ojos arrogantes. Presuntuosos. En cuanto fueron presentados, Serena supo que Su Alteza Real, el príncipe Seiya de Inglaterra, iba a hacerle alguna insinuación antes de que acabaran las carreras.

Desde el momento en que se había hecho consciente del interés del principe por ella, Serena lamentó haber aceptado aquel trabajo. El placer de ser una de las juezas para el concurso de moda Fashion in the Field no superaba al desagrado que le producía ser perseguida por otro conocido playboy internacional más.

Hacia las cuatro de la tarde, cuando había terminado el trabajo para el que había sido contratada, se había controlado lo suficiente como para empezar a desear que llegara el momento en que su admirador pusiera la boca donde antes había puesto los ojos, por decirlo así. No literalmente, por supuesto. La idea de que aquel hombre la besara la hizo estremecerse. Nada le producía más rechazo que los hombres excesivamente guapos y excesivamente ricos que pensaban que podían comprar a cualquier mujer que les gustara por el precio de una comida. O incluso menos.

Y aquél en concreto era guapísimo y riquísimo. El príncipe y criador de caballos era uno de los hombres más atractivos que había visto en su vida. Alto y esbelto, aquel día vestía un traje gris pálido y una brillante camisa blanca que realzaba su piel blanca y su pelo negro como el azabache. Su rostro era tan duro y delgado como su cuerpo; sus ojos, profundos y oscuros, y tenía una fuerte nariz y una boca cruel pero muy atractiva.

No se parecía a ninguno de los nobles que Serena había conocido hasta entonces. Y había conocido a unos cuantos. Las supermodelos conocían a muchos de los hombres más ricos del mundo, tanto en el transcurso de su profesión como en su vida social. A los ricos y famosos les gustaba tener mujeres bellas a su lado.

Haber sido invitada a compartir el palco privado del príncipe Seiya en el hipódromo no había sorprendido a Serena. Y que el principe hubiera estado pensando lo que obviamente había estado pensando respecto a ella toda la tarde tampoco la había sorprendido. Según su experiencia, los playboys millonarios tenían cierta tendencia a sobrestimar su atractivo, así como a subestimar la moral de algunas mujeres occidentales. Sin duda, en la mente de aquel noble ser modelo y ser promiscua era lo mismo.

Disfrutaría poniendo al príncipe Seiya en su sitio. Su inflado ego masculino necesitaba un pinchazo, pensó mientras sentía que volvía a mirarla.

Tenía razón. Seiya no apartó la vista de su ceñido vestido de seda mientras regresaba al palco, haciéndola sentir que iba mostrando al desnudo sus indudables atributos físicos. No por primera vez, Serena sintió un momentáneo resentimiento por los genes que habían combinado la altura y los rasgos nórdicos de su padre con los grandes ojosazules y las femeninas curvas de su madre para producir una rubia deslumbrante que entró en el mundo de la moda a la tierna edad de dieciséis años.

Nueve años después, la precoz belleza de Serena había florecido. Se suponía que los cuerpos voluptuosos estaban pasados de moda, pero Serena podía lucir sus diseños con más efectividad que sus colegas más delgadas. Era especialmente popular entre los diseñadores de bañadores y lencería y había hecho una pequeña fortuna dejándose fotografiar en ropa interior.

Desafortunadamente, uno de los efectos de aparecer con bikinis apenas visibles y lencería en las revistas era que algunos hombres daban por sentado que todo su cuerpo estaba en venta, no solo la imagen que proyectaba. Era asombrosa la cantidad de hombres que habían creído que iban a conseguirla como amante o incluso esposa. Serena encontraba aquello perversamente divertido, porque los hombres que la asediaban no sabían que ella era la última mujer que querrían tener en sus camas.

El hombre que la observaba en aquellos momentos se sentiría muy decepcionado si ella aceptara cualquier opción en que estuviera pensando. De hecho, le estaba haciendo un favor rechazando sus insinuaciones.

Con una sonrisa en los labios, ocupó el asiento que obviamente había reservado a su lado para ella, lo suficientemente cerca como para que pudiera oler su carísima colonia y ver sus ojosazules, enmarcados por las pestañas más largas que había visto en su vida en un hombre.

El resto del palco estaba vacío. Ni siquiera se veía por allí al guardaespaldas de cara pétrea que había acompañado al príncipe toda la tarde.

—Estaba anhelando su regreso —dijo el príncipe con la formalidad que sólo podía adquirirse en un colegio privado británico—. ¿Ha terminado por hoy con su trabajo?

—Sí, gracias a Dios. No sabía lo difícil que sería elegir una ganadora entre tantas mujeres tan bien vestidas.

—Si yo hubiera sido el juez, habría habido una sola ganadora. Usted, por supuesto.

«Oh, por favor», pensó Serena . El príncipe debería reservar sus tonterías para una modelo más impresionable.

Pero no dejó ver su irritación. En lugar de ello, esperó a que metiera aún más la pata.

—Me preguntaba si estaría libre para salir conmigo esta noche —continuó él como era de esperar—. Me gustaría contar con su compañía para cenar.

«Lo que le gustaría, pomposo príncipe, es comerme a mí de postre», pensó Serena mientras su mirada azul se volvía fría como el hielo

—Lo siento —replicó—, pero esta noche estoy ocupada.

Como sospechaba, aquello no bastó para hacer desistir al príncipe.

—Puede que otra noche, entonces. He oído decir que vive en Nueva York. Puede que no lo sepa, pero yo suelo acudir a Nueva York todos los fines de semana.

Lo cierto era que Serena apenas había oído hablar del príncipe hasta aquel día. Como muchos nobles, huía de la publicidad. Pero una pareja de Chicago que también había sido invitada por el príncipe aquel día le había puesto al tanto sobre sus andanzas mientras él entregaba uno de lo trofeos de las carreras. Serena sabía que tenía cerca de veinticinco años y que dirigía una cuadra de caballos de carreras en el Midletown, cerca de Nueva York, un trabajo que por lo visto había desarrollado con gran éxito a lo largo de unos años. Al parecer, su familia tenía cuadras similares en Inglaterra y en Australia, pero él solo dirigía la cuadra de los Estados Unidos.

También había sido discretamente informada de su reputación como amante, aunque no sabía si aquello había sido una advertencia o una sugerencia para animarla a comprobarlo. Si era así, sus subalternos habían perdido el tiempo. Habían elegido la diana equivocada aquel día, lo mismo que el príncipe.

Estaba deseando aclararle el asunto.

—Volveré a Nueva York mañana por la mañana —continuó el príncipe sin apartar la mirada de ella—. Suelo jugar a las cartas con unos amigos en la suite de mi hotel todos los viernes por la noche, y asisto a las carreras cada sábado. Lo cierto es que apenas viajo. Sólo he venido a Chicago esta semana porque uno de mis caballos corría el martes y otro hoy. Desafortunadamente, ninguno de los dos ha ganado.

—Qué lástima —dijo Serena sin el más mínimo rastro de compasión en su tono.

Sin embargo, el príncipe Seiya no pareció notarlo. Tal vez no pudiera concebir la idea de que existiera una mujer que no se sintiera halagada ante su obvio interés.

Serena casi sonrió al pensar que el príncipe Seiya de Inglaterra estaba a punto de tener una nueva experiencia con el sexo opuesto. Se llamaba... rechazo.

—¿Estará libre para ir a cenar conmigo el próximo sábado por la noche? —insistió el príncipe, como ella esperaba—. ¿O tiene algún compromiso que le impide irse de Chicago?

—No. Vuelo a Nueva York mañana por la mañana. Pero tampoco podré salir a cenar con usted esa noche. Lo siento.

El príncipe frunció el ceño, confundido.

—¿Tiene otro compromiso?

—No —fue la sucinta respuesta.

—¿Hay algún amante que se opondría a que saliera a cenar conmigo? —aventuró él, desconcertado—. ¿O un protector secreto, tal vez?

La irritación de Serena aumentó. Por lo visto tenía que haber otro hombre que le impidiera ir a cenar con él. El príncipe ni siquiera se planteaba la posibilidad de que no le pareciera irresistible y no quisiera salir con él. Pero lo que más la molestó fue la sugerencia de que fuera la querida secreta de algún hombre rico.

—No tengo amante, ni «protector» —replicó secamente—. De hecho, nunca tendré tiempo para salir con un hombre como usted, así que ahórrese el esfuerzo y no vuelva a pedírmelo.

El príncipe parpadeó un momento antes de que su mirada se volviera dura como el hielo.

—Un hombre como yo —repitió—. ¿Puedo preguntarle qué quiere decir exactamente con eso?

—Puede preguntarlo, pero no obtendrá ninguna respuesta.

—Creo que tengo derecho a saber por qué me ha rechazado de forma tan grosera.

Parte de la furia que Serena había mantenido controlada durante años afloró en su voz.

—¿Derecho? —espetó a la vez que se ponía en pie—. Usted no tiene ningún derecho en lo que a mí concierne. Me ha invitado a salir y yo he declinado su invitación. Ha insistido y yo le he dejado claro que no quería que lo hiciera. No creo que eso sea una grosería. No tengo por qué aguantar a hombres mimados y arrogantes a los que no les han dicho no las suficientes veces en su vida. Mi respuesta es y siempre será «no», príncipe Seiya. ¡Y tome buena nota, porque, si vuelve a ponerse en contacto conmigo, lo denunciaré por acoso!

A continuación, Serena giró sobre sus talones y se marchó. Temía que el príncipe la siguiera, pero enseguida comprobó que no había sido así, cosa que agradeció, porque de lo contrario habría abofeteado su arrogante rostro. Un simple improperio no habría bastado para calmar su rabia.

No se detuvo hasta que llegó a su coche en el aparcamiento, pero aún estaba temblando por dentro cuando puso en marcha el motor.

La visión del anonadado rostro del principe invadió de pronto su mente y gimió. En aquella ocasión se había excedido. Y mucho.

Normalmente daba sus negativas a los hombres de un modo mucho más educado. Pero había algo en el príncipe Seiya que había hecho aflorar lo peor de su carácter, aunque no estaba segura de qué se trataba. Probablemente la molestaba ser consciente de sus numerosos atractivos y de lo difícil que debía resultar para muchas mujeres resistirse a ellos.

¡Y qué ojos tenía!

Supuso que en el pasado había tenido mucho éxito seduciendo a chicas americanas tontas para luego dejarlas abandonadas. Aquellos pensamientos hicieron que la sangre volviera a arderle en las venas.

«Deja de pensar en él» , se reprendió mientras salía del aparcamiento. «Y deja de sentirte culpable. Los hombres como el príncipe no tienen sentimientos como las demás personas. Se limitan a alimentar sus egos y sus deseos. Hoy no ha conseguido contigo lo que quería, ¡pero seguro que esta noche no cena ni se acuesta solo! Siempre habrá alguna mujer dispuesta a adularlo y a satisfacer sus deseos. No tienes por qué preocuparte por él. Ni siquiera pienses en él».

Pero siguió pensando en él de vez en cuando durante la siguiente semana. Lo achacó a la culpabilidad, pues normalmente no solía ser tan abiertamente grosera con nadie. Normalmente ocultaba sus oscuros sentimientos; ocultos bajo una capa de dulzura y aparente ligereza de carácter. No era normal que tratara a nadie como había tratado al príncipe.

Pero según siguió con su vida y su trabajo, acabó olvidándolo por completo. En aquella época de su vida era una mujer con una misión, y en aquella misión no cabían los hombres. Desde luego, no los hombres como el príncipe Seiya de Inglaterra. Había terminado con aquella clase de hombres hacía años. Y recientemente había terminado también con los demás.

A la prensa le habría sorprendido averiguar que Serena, la modelo que había sido calificada por varias revistas como una de las mujeres más sexys del mundo, llevaba una vida de celibato. Ya no había novios ni amantes en su vida. Y desde luego, no había ningún «protector».

Pero tenía suficiente experiencia como para saber que no beneficiaría nada a su carrera que se supiera aquello. Ser sexy y sexualmente activa formaba parte de su imagen. De manera que siguió siendo fotografiada por la prensa en las inauguraciones y fiestas del brazo de hombres atractivos, normalmente modelos que tenían su propio secreto; es decir, que eran gays. Y siguió desfilando por las pasarelas con los modelos más atrevidos.

Mantuvo su imagen extremadamente sexy y así ganó más dinero. El dinero era el nombre del juego en aquellos tiempos, y desde que había puesto en marcha la Fundación de Amigos de los Niños con Cáncer había comprobado que hacían falta millones para apoyar la investigación en aquel terreno y para hacer que las vidas de los niños y de sus familiares resultaran más soportables. ¡Millones y millones!

A veces, la misión que se había propuesto le pesaba como una losa, pero a pesar de ello seguía empeñada en su intento. Estaba dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa con el fin de obtener dinero para su cruzada.

**Cualquier cosa.**

**

* * *

**

**Hola, pues cabe decir que soy nueva en esto, y estoy muy nerviosa jejeje. Espero que lo esten disfrutando tanto como yo...**

**gelsuchis**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2**

Octubre Nueva York, once meses después...

—He de reconocer que admiro tu coraje, Serena —dijo Mina a la vez que apartaba la mirada del menú—. ¿Has pensado en la clase de hombre que podría ser el que más fuerte puje para salir a cenar contigo el próximo sábado?

—Espero que un hombre muy rico —replicó Serena con una sonrisa—. Mi meta por el banquete y la subasta son los diez millones de dólares.

—Podría ser un tipo sórdido, o algún admirador obsesionado —advirtió Mina.

Serena volvió a sonreír a Mina, la dueña de la agencia de modelos para la que trabajaba. Era una buena persona. Incluso mejor desde que estaba felizmente casada y embarazada.

Por muy cínica que fuera Serena respecto a los hombres ricos y atractivos, debía reconocer que parecía que Mina había encontrado a su media naranja en Yaten Mandretti. ¿Quién habría pensado que el playboy rey de los programas de cocina de la televisión resultaría ser un buen marido además de un futuro buen padre?

Pero así era. Cuando Serena había conocido en persona a la estrella del programa A Passion for Pasta, éste no había flirteado con ella. Una buena señal. Aunque suponía que no podía estar totalmente segura de la lealtad y la sinceridad del señor Mandretti. Mina y ella no se relacionaban socialmente, de manera que no los conocía como pareja. Su relación con Mina, aunque amistosa, era estrictamente profesional. Serena nunca le confiaba sus secretos personales ni sus sentimientos íntimos.

—No me importa la clase de hombre que sea mientras pague una buena suma —dijo sinceramente-—. No tienes por qué preocuparte por mi seguridad, Mina, aunque es muy agradable que lo hagas. Queda muy claro en el programa de la subasta que la cita para cenar tendrá lugar el próximo sábado en el restaurante Silver Moon del hotel Waldorf-Astoria, que es un lugar público. Si surge el más mínimo problema, desapareceré de allí de inmediato.

Mina no dudaba que lo haría. Serena era una mujer dura; mucho más dura que la imagen que proyectaba en la pasarela y en las fotografías. En estas parecía una gatita suave y sexy, y su aspecto y actitud creaban una poco habitual mezcla de sensualidad e inocencia que siempre fascinaba a los hombres y raramente alejaba a las mujeres.

Mina había intentado analizar a qué se debía aquel milagro. ¿De dónde surgía aquel aire de inocencia? ¿Tal vez de su impecable cutis? ¿O de su pelo larguísimo y rubio, que caía hasta más allá de su cintura? Ciertamente no de su boca, casi demasiado voluptuosa, ni de sus sugerentes ojos azules.

La naturaleza contradictoria de la belleza de Serena era tan elusiva como ella misma.

Mina sospechaba que nadie conocía de verdad a la auténtica Serena en el mundo de la moda. Desde luego, no los modelos con los que salía ocasionalmente. Mina sabía con certeza que aquellos chicos guapos eran para Serena simples accesorios sexys para el consumo público. Desde luego, no eran novios de verdad.

De hecho, desde que conocía a Serena nunca se había enterado de que tuviera un novio de verdad. Dada su profesión y sus actividades caritativas, lo más probable era que no tuviera tiempo para las relaciones personales en aquella época de su vida. Pero Yaten, que a fin de cuentas era un hombre, no estaba de acuerdo. Según él, lo más probable era que Serena hubiera tenido alguna relación conflictiva y que estuviera pasando una fase de cinismo al respecto. A Yaten le costaba creer que existiera alguna mujer que no quisiera un hombre en su vida.

Tal vez tuviera razón. O tal vez no. Desde luego, Mina no estaba dispuesta a arriesgar su relación profesional con Serena haciéndole preguntas sobre su vida sexual. Casi se puso a dar saltos de alegría cuando la modelo más famosa de Estados Unidos firmó con su agencia dieciocho meses atrás.

Previamente, Serena tenía contratado a un agente, pero lo despidió en cuanto, descubrió que había amañado una factura de unos gastos. Si había algo respecto a lo que se mostraba implacable aquella chica era respecto a su dinero. Exigía que le pagaran muy bien y no regalaba un centavo innecesariamente.

Mina sospechaba que un gran porcentaje del dinero que ganaba iba a parar a la Fundación de Amigos de los Niños con Cáncer que ella misma había puesto en marcha poco antes de unirse a la agencia de modelos. Su hermana pequeña había muerto de leucemia el año anterior, algo que afectó mucho a Serena. Tras un par de meses de descanso para superar su dolor se propuso hacer algo por los niños de la fundación.

Y cuando Serena se ponía en marcha con algo, nadie estaba a salvo. No dejaba de hostigar a todo el mundo para hiciera alguna donación o para que invirtiera parte de su tiempo en la fundación. Incluso había coaccionado a Mina para que convenciera a Yaten de que se ocupara de ser el animador de la subasta que iba a tener lugar el sábado por la noche. Mina quedó eximida de tomar parte porque estaba embarazada de siete meses. ¡Con mellizos! Pero asistiría, por supuesto.

De hecho, estaba deseando que llegara el sábado. Taiki y Amy asistirían, lo que significaba que Amy y ella podrían hablar de bebés. Incluso Seiya había prometido asistir, aunque sólo para la subasta. No pensaba acudir hasta que Mina le mostró el brillante folleto que había elaborado Serena y en el que se enumeraba la lista de todo lo que se iba a subastar y se explicaba dónde iba a parar todo el dinero que se ganara.

Su cambio de opinión sorprendió a todo el mundo el viernes, durante la partida de cartas; por motivos de seguridad, Seiya solía presentarse en público muy raramente. Tal vez lo hubiera convencido el hecho de que la cena y la subasta fueran a tener lugar en el hotel Waldorf-Astoria, un lugar que tenía reputación por mantener a sus famosos y ricos clientes totalmente a salvo.

—Por fin he conseguido llenar mi mesa, por cierto —dijo Mina—. Otro de mis compañeros de cartas ha aceptado venir. ¿Te he mencionado alguna vez que suelo jugar al póquer con algunos jugadores empedernidos todos los viernes por la noche, y nada menos que en la suite presidencial del Waldorf-Astoria?

—No, nunca lo habías mencionado. Qué interesante. También eres dueña de algunos caballos de carreras, ¿no?

—Sí. Admito que siento, auténtica pasión por los caballos de carreras. Y por el póquer. El caso es que te gustará saber que mis compañeros de juego son riquísimos. Uno de ellos es Taiki Brandon, el magnate de la cerveza.

—Oh, sí. Lo conocí hace poco en los estudios Fox, en un estreno. Tiene una esposa preciosa, ¿no?

—Se llama Amy. Seguro que donan unos cuantos miles de dólares. Tienen el corazón de oro. No puedo decir lo mismo sobre mi otro compañero de juego, aunque también puede ser generoso ocasionalmente. Es...

— ¿Ya han decidido qué van a tomar? —interrumpió la camarera.

—Necesitamos un momento más —dijo Serena, y la camarera se fue a atender otra mesa.

El restaurante en que estaban comiendo se hallaba en el puerto y era muy popular.

—Pero ya basta de hablar de la subasta, Mina —dijo Serena con firmeza—. Volvamos al tema en cuestión. La comida. ¿Nos portamos mal y pedimos por una vez algo que engorde? —tomó el menú y lo examinó ávidamente—. ¡Es todo tan tentador! Hace meses que no como una hamburguesa. Tengo entendido que las de aquí son una maravilla. Oh, y también tarta de chocolate de postre. Siento debilidad por la tarta de chocolate. Y pienso pedirla. Con crema —concluyo en tono desafiante.

Mina rió. Sabía muy bien que las modelos raramente comían nada que engordara, ni siquiera las que tenían más curvas, como Serena.

—Tú puedes si quieres, pero yo no —dijo—. Ya he engordado ocho kilos con el embarazo, y me han dicho que puedo llegar al doble.

— ¿Sabes ya si es niño o niña?

Mina sonrió encantada, como siempre que le preguntaban por sus preciosos mellizos.

—Desde luego que sí. Un niño y una niña. ¿No soy la mujer más afortunada del mundo?

Hasta que no se había casado, Mina había creído que nunca tendría hijos. Pero con el amor de su marido y el apoyo del mejor equipo de inseminación in-vitro de Estados Unidos lo había logrado, ¡y no sólo esperaba un bebé, sino dos! Yaten estaba loco de contento y ella extasiada. Todo había ido bien de momento, y aparte de algún dolor de espalda y de algo de acidez, se sentía en plena forma.

Serena sonrió.

—Supongo que sí. Aunque mi madre también es una mujer muy afortunada. Pero eso es lógico, porque está casada con mi padre, así que puede que mi criterio sea un tanto parcial.

Mina escuchó aquello con cierta sorpresa. Serena nunca hablaba de su familia. Por algún motivo, Mina había asumido que no se relacionaba con sus padres, pero era evidente que estaba equivocada. Sabía por algunos artículos que había leído en la prensa que los padres de Serena tenían una finca de cultivo de algodón al oeste de Denver, un lugar que se hallaba en medio de ninguna parte. El pueblo más cercano tenía tan sólo un garaje, un hotel y una tienda. Desde los quince años, Serena había trabajado en aquella tienda los fines de semana, y durante los ratos libres, que solían ser muchos, llenaba su tiempo leyendo revistas de moda y soñando en convertirse algún día en modelo. A los quince años y medio, presentó su fotografía a un concurso para salir en la portada de una revista de adolescentes y ganó. A los dieciséis, estaba desfilando en Nueva York durante la semana de la moda.

Mina también había sido modelo y recordaba muy bien cómo fastidiaba a las modelos mayores que una adolescente sin experiencia las eclipsara. Toda la ropa le sentaba de maravilla y resultaba muy sexy cuando desfilaba. Cuando cayó enferma de mononucleosis, las otras modelos respiraron de alivio, pero Serena regresó a Nueva York al año siguiente y lo retomó donde lo había dejado.

A los dieciocho años se había convertido en una mujer deslumbrante. Muy pronto alcanzó la cima de la fama y la agencia de Mina tenía el privilegio de contar con ella.

— ¿Te pareces a tu padre o a tu madre? —preguntó Mina, cuya curiosidad se había despertado.

—A ambos en el aspecto, y a ninguno en el carácter. Tanto mamá como papá son muy dulces. Puede que yo lo parezca a veces, pero en el fondo soy una bruja —dijo Serena, y a continuación rió—. Pero eso ya lo sabes, ¿verdad?

—En absoluto —replicó Mina, asombrada—. Eres dura en asuntos profesionales, pero eso no es lo mismo. He conocido a muchas brujas en mi vida, y tú no eres una de ellas,, desde luego. Una bruja no trabajaría como tú lo haces por una obra de caridad, te lo aseguro.

—Ese es mi talón de Aquiles —dijo Serena, cuya expresión se volvió momentáneamente nostálgica—. Los niños con cáncer. Pobrecitos. Puedo soportar que la vida sea cruel con los adultos, pero no con los niños. No merecen ese destino. No han hecho nada para merecerlo.

Tragó saliva y apretó los dientes.

«No vas a llorar, ¿verdad? Llorando nunca se consigue nada. Llorar es para bebés y para quienes tienen roto el corazón. Tú ya no eres un bebé y tu corazón ya no está roto. Lo has vuelto a pegar y jamás volverá a romperse».

Tomó su vaso de agua y bebió hasta que sintió que recuperaba por completo el control. Luego, volvió a dejar el vaso y sonrió a Mina, que la miraba con expresión preocupada.

—Lo siento —dijo—. Me pongo demasiado emocional cuando hablo de niños con cáncer.

—No tienes por qué disculparte. Creo que lo que sientes es admirable. Lo puedo entender perfectamente.

Serena reprimió una risa al oír aquello. ¿Cómo podía comprender Mina? Nadie que no hubiera pasado por aquello podía entender. Ver sufrir y morir a un niño era muy duro.

Pero probablemente tuviera buena intención.

La camarera volvió a acercarse a la mesa.

— ¿Ya saben lo que van a comer?

—Desde luego —dijo Serena y pidió una hamburguesa con patatas fritas y ensalada, pastel de chocolate y un café. Cuando Mina la miró, rompió a reír—. No te preocupes. Esta noche no cenaré y mañana me castigaré severamente en el gimnasio —como siempre hacía. Cada día de la semana.

Pero su vida entera era un castigo. Por sus pecados, especialmente por el único realmente grave, el único que nunca podría olvidar y que nunca podría perdonarse.

—Tendrás que hacerlo si piensas ponerte ese vestido el sábado por la noche —dijo Mina—. Es muy ajustado.

—Oh, es cierto. Lo había olvidado –Serena suspiró y miró a la camarera—. ¿Puedo cambiar lo que he pedido por algo más ligero, como una hoja de lechuga al natural?

La camarera sonrió.

—Me alegra saber que también tiene que vigilar lo que come. Si pensara que puede tener el aspecto que tiene sin sufrir ni siquiera un poco, me suicidaría.

—En ese caso no se desespere —dijo Serena secamente—. Sufro más que un poco. Sufro mucho a diario. De acuerdo, tráigame el pescado del día con un poco de ensalada. Y nada de postre. Sólo un café —miró a Mina—. ¿Qué te parece?

Mina rió.

—Perfecto. Yo tomaré lo mismo.

* * *

**Bien pues primeramente espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, y debo agregar que aun siento nervios jeje pero le seguire dando seguimiento a esta historia, espero que la esten disfrutando. **

**Quiero agradercer a:**

**Emily Castro: Muchas gracias por los animos, me alegra mucho que te este gustando la historia, y espero hayas disfrutado este capitulo. Debo decirte que a mi tambien me gusta mucho la pareja Seiya/Serena jejeje. Saludos.**

**Shinsa Tsukino: Hay shinsa no se como agradecer el apoyo que me has mostrado, de verdad muchisisisimas gracias por estar al pendiente de esta historia, dejame decirte que asi como Darien, Seiya tambien tiene lo suyo y es hora que lo demuestre jejeje, pero por favor XD tenme un poco mas de paciencia jajajaja no comas ansias! jijiji estoy muy contenta de que me sigas en este tipo de cruzadas! Yo siempre e respetado el punto de vista de los demas pero si a final de cuentas no resulta pues buscamos otro foro jejeje...Saludos.**

**Malistrix: Me alegra que estes disfrutando de la historia, muchisimas gracias por los animos, espero que disfrutes este capitulo, pronto iremos conociendo mas sobre nuestro apasionado Seiya. Saludos.**

**serenity824: Gracias por seguir la historia, espero que te este gustando, si cuesta ver a Seiya mas egocentrico y arrogante de lo que era, pero no te preocupes ya iremos viendo como se dan las cosas entre estos dos personajes que son distintos pero a la ves son tan iguales y por serena pues veremos que se trae entre manos, ademas, quien no se sentiria atraida por alguien como Seiya ¿no?. Saludos.**

**Hotaru no Hikaru: Hola, jeje me alegra mucho tu entusiasmo hacia la historia, y gracias por seguirme, yo soy una Seiya Fan de hueso colorado jejeje, ya era tiempo que se le hiciera justicia a este personaje. Saludos.**

**tvukvybk: Gracias por seguirme y me alegra tu interes por la historia. Saludos.**

**Hotaru Tomoee: Gracias por darle seguimiento a esta historia. Saludos.**

**verosey: Me alegra que estes siguiendo esta historia. Saludos.**

**Annie-selene: Gracias por seguir la historia. Saludos.**

**Minako Uzumaki: Gracias por seguir esta historia. Saludos.**

**ghjcvllkjh: Hola me alegro que te este gustando. Saludos.**

**Por ultimo quiero agradecer a todos aquellos que no dejan reviews pero que**** estan siguiendo esta historia. Tratare de subir los capitulos un poco mas seguido.**

**Muchos Saludos a todos**

**¡Gelsuchis!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola, aqui les traigo otro capitulo, espero que lo disfruten.**

* * *

**Capitulo 3**

EL salón de baile del Waldorf-Astoria Hotel era muy conocido en Nueva York por las fiestas que celebraba en él la alta sociedad. Sus paredes versallescas habían sido testigo de muchos bailes, noches de entrega de premios, desfiles de moda, lanzamiento de productos, celebraciones de año nuevo y unas cuantas fiestas benéficas. Los ricos y famosos se habían reunido allí en muchas ocasiones para celebrar o apoyar alguna causa.

Y la causa de aquella noche nunca dejaba de afectar incluso a los más duros de corazón. Serena lo sabía, y había explotado aquel conocimiento al máximo para organizar su primer banquete y subasta con fines benéficos.

Había significado mucho trabajo y esfuerzo, pero había merecido la pena por ver todas las mesas ocupadas por personas que habían pagado mil dólares simplemente por asistir a la cena.

Además, Andrew Richmond, el director del hotel, había donado la cena para los trescientos asistentes, más las bebidas y el alquiler del salón. Serena averiguó cuando fue a hablar con él que su hermano murió de cáncer siendo muy joven, una desafortunada tragedia que supo aprovechar de inmediato.

Estaba dispuesta a hacer lo que fuera para alcanzar los diez millones de dólares que pretendía conseguir, incluyendo pasar dos días sin apenas comer para poder ponerse el vestido que llevaba como presentadora de la subasta de aquella noche, un vestido que casi desafiaba cualquier descripción.

El adjetivo que surgía en su mente cuando trataba de hacerlo era «perverso».

El vestido se lo había dado Lita Kino, la directora de las Joyerías Kino, cuando fue a visitarla a su casa en busca de alguna donación para la subasta. Lita le contó que aquél fue el vestido que ella se puso en otra cena que tuvo lugar varios años atrás en el hotel Waldorf-Astoria tras la cual se iba a subastar el famoso ópalo negro Heart of Fire, que en la actualidad se encontraba en el Australian Museum. Por lo visto hubo un intento de robo con disparos incluidos, y Serena se quedó fascinada al escuchar el relato, pero se quedó aún más fascinada cuando vio el vestido que finalmente le regaló Lita.

Y allí estaba finalmente, con el vestido, bastante más nerviosa de lo que esperaba. Tenía el estómago encogido como la primera vez que tuvo que desfilar por una pasarela. Y no porque el vestido de Lita Kino enseñara demasiada carne desnuda. No. Su perversidad era mucho más sutil.

No había nada especialmente atrevido en su diseño sin mangas ni tirantes, excepto tal vez que sus pechos estaban teniendo dificultades para mantenerse confinados en el corpiño, que era dos tallas menor del que ella habría necesitado. Incluso aquel pequeño problema quedaba parcialmente oculto por la capa de chiflón que llevaba encima del satén y que rodeaba su cuello y descendía por sus brazos hasta sus muñecas.

Era el tono color piel tanto del satén como del chiflón, más la puntilla con adorno de cuentas doradas de la parte delantera y trasera, lo que resultaba perverso, porque daba la sensación de que lo que llevaba no era un vestido de baile, sino uno brevísimo y exótico. Incluso de cerca, la tela parecía carne desnuda, sobre la que tan sólo destacaban las cuentas doradas.

Mirándolo de frente daba la sensación de que las cuentas estaban directamente sujetas a su cuerpo en forma de bikini. De costado no se veían las cuentas y parecía desnuda. De espaldas, la vista resultaba aún más provocativa, pues la falda del vestido tenía una abertura trasera que llegaba hasta lo alto de sus muslos. Al menos aquello le permitiría caminar con sus largas y elegantes zancadas habituales en lugar de dando saltitos por la pasarela instalada en el centro del salón.

Durante los ensayos, le había explicado a Yaten que ella desfilaría por la pasarela mientras él la subastaba, una idea que no le pareció nada atrevida durante el ensayo, probablemente porque entonces llevaba vaqueros.

Pero con aquel vestido, su habitual atrevimiento parecía haber mermado bastante. Había estado preocupada por ello toda la tarde. Afortunadamente, durante la cena no había comido nada, pero había estado sentada. Sentada el vestido resultaba más recatado.

Pero ya no estaba sentada. Estaba en el escenario, mirando por una abertura del telón el salón abarrotado y tratando de controlar el absurdo temor a mostrarse en público de forma tan desvergonzada.

¿Qué diablos le pasaba? Normalmente ella no era así. Normalmente le daba lo mismo lo que llevaba puesto o si la gente la miraba, especialmente los hombres.

Una desdeñosa rabia sustituyó rápidamente sus temores. Que pensaran lo que quisieran. Le daba lo mismo mientras alguno de ellos le entregara un sustancioso cheque para su fundación.

Empezaba a sentirse un poco mejor cuando oyó un silbido muy masculino a sus espaldas. Cuando se volvió, vio a Yaten, que sonreía con ironía.

—Menudo vestido, Serena. ¿Estás segura de que no te van a arrestar por llevarlo?

—Los he llevado peores. Y trata de no lanzarme miradas lascivas, Yaten.

—Yo nunca lanzó miradas lascivas.

—No —concedió Serena con un suspiro—. Es cierto. Lo siento. De hecho, para ser tan atractivo, eres mucho más agradable de lo que cabría esperar —Yaten era alto y muy guapo, con unos hechizantes ojos verdes, la clase de hombre que en otra época Serena encontró irresistible. Nunca le habían gustado demasiado grandes y machos. Prefería a los hombres más esbeltos y elegantes.

—Gracias —dijo Yaten—. Creo —se colocó el nudo de la corbata y respiró profundamente—. Entonces, ¿empezamos con el espectáculo?

Serena se puso tan nerviosa, que sintió ganas de salir corriendo, pero aquella reacción fue seguida de inmediato por otra de desafío.

—Desde luego. Ha llegado la hora de sacar unos cuantos dólares a esos pobres chicos.

—¡Amén a eso!

La subasta empezó bien, y casi parecía posible alcanzar los diez millones de dólares. Pero la situación económica era dura en aquellos tiempos y, cuando iban por la mitad, las pujas empezaron a bajar. Por mucho que Yaten se esforzó, cuando sólo quedaban dos premios, la cantidad alcanzada apenas llegaba a los siete millones. Serena suspiró, decepcionada. Con las vacaciones en una isla que iba a subastar Yaten no obtendrían más de cincuenta mil, lo que supondría que aún faltarían tres millones. Incluso aunque saliera a la pasarela desnuda, ningún hombre pagaría aquella cantidad simplemente por ir a cenar con ella.

—No vamos a llegar a los siete millones —murmuró después de que Yaten lograra tan sólo treinta mil dólares con la subasta de las vacaciones.

Yaten apoyó una mano sobre el micrófono.

—Eso me temo. Tal vez deberías haber conseguido a alguien que se dedicara a las subastas profesionalmente.

—No seas ridículo. Has estado maravilloso. No eres tú. Son los tiempos que corren. En realidad, no nos ha ido mal. Mis esperanzas eran demasiado altas. Vamos, veamos cuánto podemos conseguir por el próximo y patético premio.

—¿Y ahora quién está siendo ridícula? Una cita para cenar contigo puede ser cualquier cosa menos un premio patético, Serena.

—Gracias. Y ahora ponte en marcha. Quiero acabar con este tormento cuanto antes —aquel comentario fue muy revelador, pero Serena nunca se había sentido tan reacia a venderse a sí misma.

—Y ahora, señoras y señores, él último premio de la noche —comenzó Yaten, con el acento italiano que parecía perder y recuperar a su antojo—. Nuestra encantadora anfitriona, Serena, una de las modelos más cotizadas de Estados Unidos, ofrece una cita para cenar con ella el próximo sábado en el fabuloso restaurante Silver Moon del Waldorf-Astoria. Es un fabuloso premio para terminar la noche, y estoy seguro de que obtendremos grandes ofertas —lanzó una mirada de ánimo a Serena antes de susurrar-: Adelante, cariño. Demuestra lo que vales.

Serena puso los ojos en blanco antes de ponerse en marcha balanceando sus caderas por la pasarela a la vez que se esforzaba por sonreír, consciente de que todas las miradas del salón estaban fijas en su cuerpo. Aunque lo cierto era que ella apenas veía nada. Los focos le permitían distinguir las siluetas, pero no los detalles.

Sin embargo sentía que iban desnudándola con la mirada como nunca lo había sentido antes. Tenía que ser debido al maldito vestido. ¿Qué otra cosa podía ser?

—¿Necesito recordarles que Serena fue elegida recientemente por una famosa revista como la mujer más sexy del Mundo? —continuó Yaten—. Como pueden apreciar, no es ninguna exageración. Cenar con ella en privado podría ser el sueño de algún hombre hecho realidad. Así que, adelante, caballeros, hagan sus ofertas.

Serena casi se estremeció de vergüenza. ¡Cielo santo! Se sentía como si estuviera en el puesto de subastas de algún negrero y que lo que se estuviera subastando fuera su cuerpo, no unas horas de su tiempo.

Pero le daba lo mismo si conseguía lo que pretendía. A pesar de todo, se alegraba de haber decidido mantener a la prensa alejada de la gala. Lo último que habría podido soportar en aquellos momentos habría sido la perspectiva de ver su foto en toda la prensa del domingo.

Con el consuelo de aquel último pensamiento, logró sonreír de un modo más sensual mientras avanzaba hasta el final de la pasarela, donde permaneció un momento quieta, con las manos en las caderas. Luego, lenta y seductoramente, se volvió, y la audiencia se quedó boquiabierta.

Su mirada conectó con la de Yaten y éste le dedicó una sonrisa bastante lasciva.

—No se echen atrás ahora —animó a la audiencia—. Si yo estuviera soltero, les aseguro que me lanzaría de lleno a por ella. Pero no estoy en el mercado, como podrá afirmarles mi encantadora esposa.

Señaló con la cabeza a una mesa que se hallaba a la izquierda de Serena. Ella miró automáticamente... y se quedó petrificada en el sitio.

Más tarde, cuando aquel espantoso momento hubiera pasado, Serena agradecería no haber estado moviéndose, pues de lo contrario se habría tambaleado. O incluso se habría caído de la pasarela. A pesar de todo, sintió que el suelo se abría a sus pies.

Al menos ya sabía por qué se había sentido tan especialmente consciente de las miradas masculinas. Porque aquel par de ojos habían estado ocultos entre los otros.

Unos ojos azules, oscuros, preciosos. Duros. Peligrosos.

El príncipe Seiya de Inglaterra, sentado a la mesa de Mina con un impecable esmoquin negro la contemplaba con fría arrogancia.

La conmoción petrificó el cerebro de Serena además de su cuerpo, y pasaron unos momentos antes de que recuperara la compostura. ¿Qué diablos hacía aquel hombre en la mesa de Mina? ¡No podían ser amigos!

De pronto recordó al príncipe mencionando que solía pasar los fines de semana en Nueva York, donde acudía a las carreras y jugaba al póquer con unos amigos. Y también recordó que hacía pocos días Mina le había mencionado que solía jugar al póquer todos los viernes por la noche en aquel mismo hotel, en una de las suites presidenciales.

¿Y quién más podía permitirse una suite presidencial sino un presidente, una estrella de rock, o algún rico noble? Y la peor posibilidad de las tres era el, un principe al que había despreciado y rechazado y que sin duda estaba allí aquella noche por un solo motivo: para hacerle comerse su promesa de que jamás saldría con un hombre como él.

Sin duda, el príncipe Seiya iba ser el hombre que más pujara por cenar con ella. ¿Por qué mas iba a haber acudido allí? No había pujado por nada más a lo largo de la noche. Ella lo habría visto, pues cada vez que alguien pujaba se le iluminaba con un foco.

No, el hombre con el que iba a cenar el siguiente sábado no iba a ser un completo desconocido. Sería aquel hombre, cuyo orgullo se había visto severamente vapuleado un año antes. Había llegado su turno de humillarla.

Aquel pensamiento hizo que la garganta de Serena se llenara de bilis. El orgullo le exigía no someterse a una situación tan mortificante, pero también la impulsaba a seguir su norma de conducta habitual. «No me da miedo nada, y menos aún un hombre». Después de todo, aunque el principe ganara la subasta, ¿qué podía hacerle en un restaurante público? ¿Hacerle una nueva proposición? ¿Tratar de seducirla con su encanto?

Aquella última idea resultaba risible.

No. Le dejaría disfrutar de su patético momento de triunfo.

Le sonrió deliberadamente, retándolo con toda claridad con sus ojos y su boca.

«Vamos, imbécil. Haz tu oferta. Veamos si me interesa».

Él entrecerró los ojos y luego la recorrió lentamente con la mirada de arriba abajo, como comprobando si realmente merecía la pena apostar. Por unos segundos, Serena temió que no fuera a hacerlo. Tal vez había acudido para herirla en su orgullo de aquel modo.

Estaba sopesando con temor aquella posibilidad cuando el príncipe abrió su real boca.

—Cinco millones de dólares —dijo con firmeza, y Serena se quedó boquiabierta. No pudo evitarlo. Tampoco pudieron evitarlo el resto de los asistentes.

Incluso Yaten se quedó momentáneamente desconcertado.

—¡Guau! Menuda oferta. Señoras y señores, el príncipe Seiya de Inglaterra acaba de ofrecer cinco millones de dólares por el privilegio de cenar con nuestra encantadora Serena. Sospecho que no va a haber más ofertas, pero si hay por ahí algún intrépido caballero dispuesto a superarla, que hable ahora o calle para siempre.

Serena parpadeó al oír las palabras de Yaten, pues le recordaron a una boda. Resultaba irónico, pues aquello iba a ser lo más lejano a un encuentro romántico que pudiera imaginarse. Su Excelencia sólo quería aprovechar la oportunidad para humillarla, y estaba dispuesto a gastar una cantidad exorbitante de dinero para conseguirlo.

—¿No hay más ofertas? En ese caso... ¡vendida a su Excelencia Real, el príncipe Seiya de Inglaterra!

Todo el mundo rompió a aplaudir, y los aplausos arreciaron cuando Yaten anunció que se había alcanzado la cifra de doce millones de dólares. Serena se vio obligada a seguir sonriendo, cuando habría preferido gritar, de ser posible, al hombre cuyos ojos azules seguían fijos en ella, con un aire de superioridad que hizo que deseara aclararle que ningún hombre llegaría a poseer jamás nada de ella, ¡ni siquiera un minuto de su tiempo!

Pero, por supuesto, aquel deseo no podía hacerse realidad. No podía rechazar cinco millones de dólares para una causa que significaba mucho más que su tonto orgullo. Además, no pensaba permitir que aquel arrogante diablo notara lo enfadada que estaba . Mostrar enfado sería como demostrar que le importaba. En aquel instante, decidió comportarse de un modo impecable durante la cena del sábado. No habría más enfados ni comentarios descorteses. No trataría de ponerlo en su sitio.

Dada que aquella era su intención, no podía permitirse seguir de pie donde estaba. El modo en que Seiya la estaba mirando no iba a ayudarla a mostrarse precisamente amable.

«Sólo el cielo sabe cómo voy a controlarme cuando esté a solas con él», pensó mientras se alejaba por la pasarela entre aplausos —Aún no puedo creerlo —le dijo Yaten, apago el micrófono tras dar por cerrada la subasta—. Seiya ofreciendo cinco millones sólo para cenar contigo... Debe tener más dinero que sentido común. No pretendo ofenderte, Serena, pero supongo que incluso tú estarás de acuerdo en que ha sido increíble.

Serena frunció el ceño al notar la familiaridad con que Yaten se refería al príncipe, pero enseguida comprendió que, ya que Mina lo conocía, él también debía conocerlo.

—Por tu forma de hablar da la sensación de que son viejos amigos —dijo con cautela. Por mucho que se despreciara por ello, no podía evitar sentir curiosidad por el hombre que acababa de pagar cinco millones de dólares sólo por cenar con ella.

—Lo somos —admitió Yaten—. Llevamos seis años jugando a las cartas todos los viernes por la noche.

También hace años que compartimos algunos caballos de carreras. Seiya es un gran tipo. Te gustará.

Los labios de Serena se curvaron en un mohín desdeñoso antes de que se diera cuenta. Pero decidió no ser una completa hipócrita.

—El príncipe y yo ya nos habíamos visto en una ocasión —confesó—. No me gustó entonces y sigue sin gustarme ahora.

Yaten pareció sorprendido.

—¿Dónde lo conociste?

—En la Copa Melbourne, el año pasado. Yo estaba en el jurado del Ladies' Day. Por expresarlo con claridad, tu amigo se me insinuó.

—¿Y?

—¿Qué quieres decir con «y»? ¡Y nada! Ya te lo he dicho. No me gusta.

—Eso me sorprende. Suele gustar a las mujeres.

—Puede que por eso no me guste a mí —espetó Serena—. Pero da lo mismo que me guste o no. Ha comprado mi compañía durante unas horas y haré honor a mi promesa. Si vas a hablar con tu amigo, te sugiero que le adviertas que haber pagado cinco millones de dólares no va a darle más derechos sobre mí de los que obtuvo la última vez que pagó mi comida. Sí, dile eso, Yaten. Oh, y también dile que acudiré al restaurante a las siete el sábado que viene, pero que no debe ponerse en contacto conmigo antes. Me molestaría mucho que mi número privado, y que no aparece en los directorios telefónicos, acabara de algún modo en sus manos. Comprenez-vous?

—Creo que capto la idea. Pero no sé si tú la captas.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Quiero decir que Seiya no es dado a los caprichos. Después de lo que acabas de decirme, sospecho que ha asistido a la cena con el propósito específico de pujar por ti. El dinero no es problema para él. Lo que me hace pensar que debe estar un poco molesto contigo. Si es así, el hecho de que no te gustara a primera vista resultará ser un obstáculo menor.

—¿Es eso alguna especie de amenaza? —preguntó Serena, tensa.

—Supongo que sí. Si de verdad no te gusta, ten cuidado. Seiya no es un hombre con el que pueda jugarse.

—Yo nunca he jugado con él.

—Vamos, Serena. Acabo de ver cómo le sonreías, y no era la sonrisa de una mujer desinteresada.

Serena sintió que sus mejillas se acaloraban.

—No entiendes. Sólo estaba...

—¿Provocándolo?

Ella se encogió de hombros, irritada.

—En cierto modo.

—Pues no lo hagas. Ése no es modo de comportarse con un hombre como Seiya. Podría volverse... peligroso.

—¿Peligroso? ¿En qué sentido?

Yaten movió la cabeza.

—Hablaré con él para asegurarme que comprenda cómo están las cosas. Estoy seguro de que respetará tus deseos si se convence de que no estás interesada. ¿Seguro que no lo estás?

—Oh, por favor. Líbrame de tener que tratar con un principe mimado que se dedica a fantasear sobre lo irresistible que es para las mujeres.

—Puede que tenga motivos para hacerlo.

Serena no pudo contener una sonrisa desdeñosa.

—Lo único que me interesa del príncipe Seiya es el tamaño de su cartera. Y sólo si la abre para donar dinero para la fundación. Dile eso, Yaten. Y ahora debo irme a quitarme de una vez este vestido infernal.

* * *

**Hola a todos los que estan siguiendo esta historia, lamento haberlos dejado en el suspenso, espero que hayan disfrutado este capitulo, Uff ya veremos que sorpresas le esperan a serena. **

**Tratare de actualizar mas seguido. Saludos y Gracias por seguir esta historia...**

**Hotaru no Hikaru: Queridisima amiga me declaro culpable XD, por un momento pense que te me adelantaste, jeje me alegra que te este gustando, espero hayas disfrutado este capitulo, muchos saludos y abrazos.**

**vbvjkl: Hola, me alegra que te este gustando, tratare de subir capitulos un poco mas seguido. Saludos**

**tvukvybk: Gracias por leer, tratare de subir mas seguido. Saludos**

**ghjcvllkjh: Me alegro que te este pareciendo interesante, tratare de no dejarte en suspenso mucho tiempo. Saludos**

**Emily Castro: Hola, pues si, estamos poco a poco conociendo a los personajes, pronto iremos comprendiendolos mejor, me alegra que te este gustando. Muchos saludos y abrazos.**

**akaneiluj: Gracias por seguir la historia, saludos.**

**usakochiba01: Hola, jeje aaa cuantas no hemos sufrido por una hamburguesa, me alegra que te este gustando, tratare de actualizar mas seguido XD. Muchos saludos y abrazos.**

**Coneja: Hola, Pues si, serena es una maldita jejeje, pronto iremos conociendo su historia para comprender por que llego hasta este punto, muchos saludos.**

**NeoAntares21: Gracias por seguir la historia, saludos.**

**serenity824: Hola, jeje yo igual saldria con Seiya sin que pagara por mi, solo debe pedirlo =d, por otro lado, si admito que serena es un poco antisocial, pero siempre hay una cura para todos los males, jeje muchos saludos y abrazos.**

**HitomiRut: Gracias por seguir la historia, saludos.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola, como lo prometi, aca les dejo otro capitulo, espero que lo disfruten mucho.**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 4**

A las seis de la tarde del sábado siguiente, Serena bajó de su coche, tomó su bolso del asiento trasero, entregó las llaves al portero y entró en el vestíbulo del hotel Waldorf-Astoria, todo ello sin tener que soportar la insufrible presencia de los periodistas.

La experiencia le había enseñado diversos modos de evitarlos. Si era posible, siempre llegaba a los acontecimientos públicos antes, a menudo disfrazada. Desafortunadamente, su cita con el principe había sido bien publicitada gracias a una periodista que había asistido a la cena y a la subasta y que había escrito al respecto al día siguiente. Por supuesto, el tema central de su artículo había sido la asombrosa cantidad de dinero pagada por el príncipe Seiya para cenar con «nuestra» Serena.

Serena se había arrepentido enseguida de haber anunciado en público dónde iba a tener lugar la cena. Para evitar mayores problemas, se había puesto en contacto con el dueño del hotel y el señor Richmond le había asegurado que la prensa no los molestaría durante la cena.

Serena expresó su gratitud, pero de todos modos reservó una habitación para poder llegar antes y vestirse allí, y también para pasar la noche. Así podría irse al día siguiente cuando quisiera.

Fue un alivio avanzar por el vestíbulo con su peluca castaña y sus gafas negras sin tener que soportar el destello de las cámaras mientras le hacían mil preguntas a la vez.

Miró su reloj mientras subía a la segunda planta. Faltaba menos de una hora, pero era tiempo suficiente para cambiarse. Ya se había lavado el pelo y se había hecho la manicura. Lo único que le faltaba era cambiarse de ropa, maquillarse y ponerse los pendientes, cosa que no le llevaría mucho tiempo. Había decidido no vestirse en exceso para la ocasión.

Si el principe esperaba que se presentara con algo parecido a lo que se había puesto para la subasta se iba a llevar una sorpresa. No habría carne expuesta aquella noche. No pensaba dejar nada expuesto para disfrute de su rapaz mirada.

A las siete menos cinco estaba de vuelta en el ascensor, con unos pantalones negros de crepé y una túnica de seda color bronce estilo asiatico que ocultaba su escultural cuerpo. Se había apartado el pelo del rostro y su melena caía totalmente recta hasta su cintura. Apenas se había maquillado. Tan sólo se había dado un poco de base, un toque de sombra negra en los ojos y se había pintado los labios de color rosa. Además llevaba unos pequeños pendientes de diamante.

Lo irónico era que, con una belleza como la de Serena, a veces lo poco era mucho. Pero ella no era consciente de aquel hecho. Estaba acostumbrada a maquillarse mucho para su trabajo, y pensaba que así estaba muy normal. Se hubiera sorprendido si hubiera sabido lo bella e inquietantemente inocente que parecía mientras avanzaba por el pasillo de mármol hacia el restaurante.

El maître, un hombre alto y calvo con un fino bigote, le sonrió desde su puesto.

—Mademoiselle Serena —dijo, con un acento francés que podía ser o no auténtico. En opinión de Serena, el número de maître que había en Nueva York con acento francés era excesivo.

—Es un placer tenerla en nuestro restaurante esta noche. Su alteza ya ha llegado. La conduciré hasta su mesa.

Serena lo siguió obedientemente hacia el fondo del restaurante. Teniendo en cuenta lo temprano de su cita, le sorprendió que el príncipe ya hubiera llegado. Había supuesto que la realeza siempre llegaba un poco tarde a los compromisos sociales.

Pero aquélla no era una ocasión social, se recordó. Era un momento de venganza. Lógicamente, su excelencia no querría perderse ni un momento de su humillación.

Aquello le hizo sonreír un poco. Si el principe pensaba que podía menospreciarla, se iba a llevar más de una sorpresa. ¡No sabía con quién estaba tratando!

El rincón al que fue conducida era prácticamente un reservado. A pesar de que se accedía a él por un arco abierto, este estaba flanqueado por dos frondosas palmeras que acentuaban la sensación de intimidad.

No había duda de que aquel lugar había sido diseñado pensando en amantes, un auténtico nido de amor para aquellos que quisieran un poco de intimidad para disfrutar de la mejor comida y de la mejor bebida mientras se susurraban dulces naderías. Los tiburones del mundo de los negocios cenarían allí con sus queridas, y las celebridades con su último amor.

Cuando entró en el reservado, Serena apenas pudo ver al principe, pues su ropa oscura y el tono blanco de su piel casi le hacían fundirse con las paredes negras del lugar. Cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron a la penumbra reinante lo vio, primero su rostro, y luego el resto.

Parecía el típico playboy occidental, vestido con un exquisito traje negro y una camisa de seda negra sin cuello.

¿Latió el corazón de Serena un poco más rápido a causa su atractiva elegancia? ¿O fue sólo debido a que por fin se encontraban cara a cara?

Los soldados a punto de entrar en batalla debían sentir algo parecido, razonó. El miedo siempre iba acompañado de cierta excitación.

¿Miedo? Aquel si que había sido un pensamiento extraño. No tenía nada que temer de aquel hombre. ¿O sí? Yaten había mencionado que podía ser peligroso. Y Yaten no era tonto. ¿A qué se habría referido?

Lo que estaba claro era que le seguía gustando a pesar de que no se había vestido para la ocasión, pensó irritada mientras sentía la ardiente mirada del principe en su rostro y en su cuerpo. Por lo visto, la deseaba aún más cuando estaba cubierta.

Pero aquello era a lo único que podía aspirar. A desearla. Por muy íntimo que fuera el reservado, el principe no podría poseerla allí durante la cena, especialmente sin su consentimiento. Un solo grito bastaría para que alguien acudiera corriendo.

No, no tenía nada que temer, excepto su propio comportamiento. «Controla tu genio y mantén la calma», se dijo mientras Seiya la sorprendía levantándose para recibirla. No esperaba un gesto tan caballeroso por su parte.

—Buenas tardes, Serena —dijo con un ligero asentimiento de cabeza.

Serena volvió a sorprenderse al encontrarse pensando lo agradable que sería tocar su espeso pelo negro.

Aquello la desconcertó. Ya no disfrutaba tocando ninguna parte de ningún hombre, y sin embargo allí estaba, pensando en pasar los dedos por el pelo de aquel hombre. ¡Menuda idea!

—Está... preciosa —añadió él sin apartar la mirada de su rostro.

Serena agradeció que el maître eligiera aquel momento para apartar su silla de la mesa de manera que pudiera sentarse, lo que hizo que no tuviera que responder.

—Su camarero personal para esta tarde vendrá enseguida, su excelencia —el maître hizo una reverencia al príncipe antes de salir.

A Serena no se le ocurría nada que decir. Aún se sentía afectada por su deseo de acariciar el pelo del principe.

Afortunadamente, el camarero apareció enseguida. Se trataba de un joven delgado y moreno sin acento francés. Les entregó el menú, mencionó los platos especiales de la noche y preguntó si querían beber algo antes de comer.

—A mí tráigame agua mineral, por favor —dijo el principe—. No bebo alcohol de ninguna clase —añadió mirando a Serena—, pero no espero que usted haga lo mismo. Pida lo que le apetezca, por favor.

—Yo tampoco bebo alcohol —dijo ella a la vez que devolvía la lista del vinos al maître—. También me conformaré con un poco de agua —añadió, y a continuación le dedicó una dulce sonrisa, satisfecha de haber frustrado cualquier plan que pudiera tener basado en que ella bebiera más de la cuenta.

El camarero se fue a por el agua.

—¿Nunca bebe alcohol? —preguntó el principe con más curiosidad que decepción.

—No.

—¿Por qué?

—Oh, por muchas razones.

La sonrisa de Seiya hizo que se suavizaran los rasgos de su boca.

—Que no tiene intención de explicarme.

—Qué perspicaz —dijo Serena en tono desenfadado, pero aferró su servilleta en el regazo como si se estuviera ahogando y fuera un salvavidas. Aquel hombre hacía aflorar lo peor en ella. Sin duda alguna era por su forma de mirarla. Tan... codiciosa. Y al mismo tiempo tan confiada, como si ya se la estuviera imaginando en su cama. Cómo le habría gustado tener una excusa para abofetear su altanero rostro...

—Lamenta estar conmigo aquí esta noche.

Serena tuvo que hacer verdaderos esfuerzos para no mostrar su sorpresa. Aunque era posible que la acertada conclusión del principe no se debiera a su especial perspicacia.

—En absoluto —contestó con una sonrisa forzada—. Gracias a esta noche mi fundación cuenta con cinco millones de dólares más. ¿Cómo iba a lamentarlo?

—La última vez que nos vimos prometió que nunca cenaría conmigo —le recordó él.

Serena se encogió de hombros con indiferencia.

—Eso fue entonces y esto es ahora. Hace tiempo que descubrí que la vida puede darte muchas sorpresas, y creo que es mejor dejarse llevar por la corriente que luchar contra ella.

La divertida sonrisa del principe le molestó porque no entendía a qué venía.

—En eso tiene toda la razón, Serena. ¿Le importa que la llame Serena? Nadie parecía saber su apellido, así que no sé de qué otro modo llamarla.

—Serena está bien.

—Usted puede llamarme Seiya.

Aquello era esperar demasiado.

—No creo, su excelencia —replicó ella secamente—. Eso resultaría demasiado íntimo. Todo el mundo me llama Serena, pero estoy segura de que a usted no todo el mundo lo llama Seiya. Probablemente sólo su familia y amigos, y yo no pertenezco a ninguno de esos dos grupos.

Los ojos de Seiya destellaron y Serena captó en parte lo que había querido decir Yaten al mencionar que el príncipe podía ser peligroso. Cuando se enfadaba, debía ser terrible. Pero a ella le pasaba lo mismo.

—¿Por qué está tan empeñada en ser tan desagradable conmigo?

—Lo cierto es que lo último que quiero ser esta tarde es grosera —contestó Serena—. A veces los Americano somos considerados groseros cuando en realidad sólo tratamos de ser sinceros. Nos gusta llamar a las cosas por su nombre. Ha comprado una cena conmigo esta noche, su excelencia. No ha comprado nada más. Le pedí a Yaten que se lo dejara bien claro. ¿Ha olvidado transmitirle el mensaje?

—No. Yaten me ha dicho precisamente eso. Y yo he tomado cuidadosa nota. Tal vez haya sido una tontería por mi parte, pero esperaba persuadirla para que dejara a un lado el irracional desagrado que siente hacia mí. Esperaba tener la oportunidad de demostrarle que no soy... ¿qué fue lo que me llamó el año pasado? ¿Un hombre mimado y arrogante al que no le habían dicho suficientes veces en su vida que no?

—Más o menos —dijo Serena mientras pensaba que aquello era exactamente lo que le había dicho. Sin duda, sus palabras habían herido el ego del principe, que pretendía vengarse. Pero lo único cierto era que ella estaba allí porque él era un hombre mimado y arrogante y no quería obtener un no por respuesta.

El camarero llegó con el agua mineral y les preguntó si habían elegido ya lo que iban a comer. El príncipe dijo que aún no habían tenido tiempo de hacerlo y lo despidió con un perentorio gesto de la mano diciéndole que no volviera en diez minutos.

La perspectiva de pasar diez minutos más con aquel tipo de charla hizo que Serena recurriera al menú para protegerse de la mirada de Seiya.

Pero bloquear aquella ardiente mirada no bastó para bloquear su recuerdo, que la hacía sentirse como si fuera un microbio bajo un microscopio.

—No sé qué pedir —dijo, y cerró el menú con brusquedad—. ¿Le importaría elegir por mí, su excelencia? No soy muy exigente, así que no corre peligro de equivocarse. Como casi todo. Excepto ciruelas. Odio las ciruelas.

—No bebe y come de casi todo. No puede decirse que sea una típica mujer occidental —murmuró Seiya, pero Serena vio con alivio que al menos bajaba la mirada hacia el menú.

La relajación que le produjo aquello fue asombrosa. De hecho, suspiró y se apoyó contra el respaldo del asiento.

—Suena cansada —comentó él sin alzar la mirada.

—He tenido una semana muy ajetreada.

—¿Con su trabajo para la fundación o desfilando como modelo?

—He estado haciendo una sesión de fotos para la empresa Femme Fatale. La gente cree que ser modelo es un trabajo muy divertido, pero lo cierto es que resulta agotador no parar de vestirse y desvestirse y de posar —resultaba mucho más cómodo hablar mientras Seiya tenía la vista puesta en otra parte—. A pesar de todo, supongo que no puedo quejarme. Al menos con Femme Fatale me quedaré con toda la ropa interior que he usado para la sesión.

Los penetrantes ojos azules volvieron a alzarse y Serena volvió a sentirse como una pobre mariposa bajo la atenta mirada de un coleccionista.

Debía reconocer que nunca se había topado con una mirada tan poderosa, o tan perversamente hipnótica. Supuso que una mujer normal tendría muchas dificultades para no caer bajo su embrujo.

De manera que era una suerte que ella no fuera normal. O el principe habría triunfado en su intención de seducirla. Porque por supuesto que aquello formaba parte de su plan esa noche. La seducción. Su orgullo quería más de ella que su compañía durante una miserable cena. La quería desnuda y dispuesta en su cama.

Aquella imagen le produjo una diversión casi histérica que redujo la infernal tensión que sentía y le hizo recuperar su mordaz humor respecto a la situación en que se encontraba. Pobre príncipe Seiya. No sabía hasta qué punto se había equivocado de presa en aquella ocasión.

—No sabía que Femme Fatale vendía ropa interior —comentó Seiya, pensativo—. Creía que era una empresa de perfumes. La primera vez que la vi. fue representando a Salomé en uno de sus anuncios de televisión.

¡De manera que aquello fue lo que despertó inicialmente su interés sexual por ella! A Serena no le sorprendió. El vestido que llevaba en el anuncio era muy provocativo, al igual que la danza de los siete velos que ejecutó... aunque debido a la censura televisiva tuvo que detenerse en la quinta.

—Es cierto que Femme Fatale alcanzó la fama con sus perfumes, pero empezó vendiendo ropa interior. Ropa interior muy sexy —añadió Serena traviesamente—. Voy a hacer su campaña de verano, que pronto aparecerá en su sitio en la red.

Los orificios nasales del príncipe llamearon, al igual que sus ojos.

—¿Va a aparecer en Internet medio desnuda para que la vea todo el mundo?

Su reacción divirtió y molestó a la vez a Serena.

—A partir del fin de semana. Parece conmocionado, su excelencia. Supongo que considera inmoral que me deje fotografiar en ropa interior.

La mandíbula del principe se tensó varias veces seguidas, como si estuviera luchando con sus emociones.

—Creo que eso es algo que está... por debajo de usted.

—Puede creer lo que quiera. Este es un país libre. A diferencia del suyo, supongo. Estoy segura de que los hombres de Inglaterra tienen toda la libertad del mundo para hacer y pensar lo que quieren mientras las mujeres se tienen que comportar de forma recatada.

Los ojos de Seiya se entrecerraron hasta convertirse en dos ardientes líneas bajo sus cejas.

—No traicione su ignorancia respecto a mi país y mi cultura. Las mujeres en Inglaterra son respetadas y protegidas, no controladas.

A Serena le habría encantado seguir discutiendo sobre aquello, pero la llegada del camarero los interrumpió. De manera que permaneció en un prudente silencio mientras el príncipe elegía el menú con bastante brusquedad.

Serena reprimió un suspiro al pensar en todas las calorías que iba a tensión siempre le producía hambre, y aquella noche estaba siendo especialmente tensa, a pesar de que se sentía bastante satisfecha hasta el momento.

Pero daba igual. No tenía nada mejor que hacer. Ya no había novios en su vida que le exigieran su horas libres, su trabajo para la fundación había terminado por aquel año y al día siguiente no trabajaba.

El domingo no era un día que soliera elegirse para desfiles de modelos o sesiones fotográficas. Tampoco tenía que volar a ningún sitio. De hecho, no tenía nada a la vista en casi dos semanas, después de lo cual tenía compromisos continuos hasta navidad, incluyendo una sesión en Italia para el calendario de Pirelli. Después volvería a Nueva York para la semana de la moda.

Debería aprovechar aquellos quince días para descansar. Podía ir a ver a sus padres, a los que hacía tiempo que no visitaba. Pero su pecho se comprimió ante la perspectiva de ir a casa, de manera que decidió posponerlo hasta las navidades, cuando no tuviera más remedio que ir.

—Supongo que nada de lo que pudiera decir le haría cambiar de opinión respecto a la clase de hombre que soy —dijo Seiya en cuanto el camarero se fue—. Ya me ha prejuzgado porque soy Ingles. Me ha juzgado sin escucharme a causa de mi cultura y del país al que pertenezco.

Serena tomó varios sorbos de agua antes de contestar.

—El hecho de que sea Ingles tiene muy poco que ver con lo que siento, o no siento, por usted, excelencia. Aunque debo reconocer que no me siento precisamente bien impresionada por el hecho de que en su cultura se trate a las mujeres como accesorios. Puede negarlo, pero su historia habla por sí misma. Y lo mismo están haciendo las más valientes de entre sus mujeres, que se atreven a opinar. Pero lo que me irrita de los hombres como usted no es tanto su país y su cultura como su obscena riqueza y su arrogancia. Los millonarios creen que su dinero puede comprarles cualquier cosa que deseen. Aviones. Palacios. Caballos de carreras. A mí.

Seiya no dijo nada durante unos segundos. Luego se apoyó contra el respaldo de su asiento.

—¿Cree que simplemente la deseo? —preguntó finalmente.

A Serena le irritó aquel ridículo intento de negar lo evidente.

—Sé que sólo me desea, su excelencia. Me hizo brutalmente consciente de su deseo desde el primer momento que nos conocimos. No paró de mirarme todo aquel día en las carreras y luego estaba convencido de que aceptaría cualquiera de sus proposiciones. Que rechazara su invitación a cenar le molestó tanto, que en cuanto surgió la oportunidad pagó cinco millones de dólares para obligarme a hacer lo que le dije que nunca haría. Así que pienso que resulta demasiado optimista por su parte esperar que deje a un lado el desagrado que me produce. Y no, no hay nada que pudiera hacer o decir para hacerme cambiar de opinión respecto a usted. Ya sé la clase de hombre que es. Los he conocido antes.

—Oh, eso lo dudo —dijo Seiya en un tono que hizo que Serena se estremeciera. Cuando el principe se inclinó hacia ella, su expresión era amenazadoramente decidida—. En ese caso, no me deja otra alternativa.

Serena tragó saliva.

—¿Qué quiere decir? —preguntó, intuyendo que no le iba a gustar la respuesta.

—He pagado cinco millones de dólares por disfrutar unas horas de su compañía esta noche, pero estoy dispuesto a donar quinientos millones a su fundación... si acepta pasar una semana conmigo.

* * *

**Holaaaaa a todos los que me leen, espero de todo corazon que este capitulo les haya gustado tanto como a mi, me encanta saber que estan disfrutando esta historia, para aquellos que no dejan reviews quiero darles las gracias por seguir esta historia, Muchos saludos a tooodooos y nos seguiremos leyendo...**

**usakochiba01: Hola usako, me emociona muchisimo saber que te esta gustando la historia, e tratado de mantener la esencia de los protagonistas en esta historia y me alegra ver que asi lo sientas, ojala hayas disfrutado de este capitulo O.O jeje. Muchos saludos y abrazos, nos seguiremos leyendo.**

**YAZMIN: hola, me alegra saber que la historia es de tu agrado, y a tu solicitud espero hayas disfrutado de este capitulo, Muchos saludos y gracias por seguirme.**

**serenity824: Hola serenity, jeje en cierta forma creo que el vestido ayudo mucho para que seiya ofreciera esa cantidad por sere, jeje bien vale la pena, espero hayas disfrutado de este capitulo, muchos saludos y abrazos. Nos seguiremos leyendo.**

**vj: Hola gracias por seguir la historia y me alegra que te este gustando, espero poder subir los capitulos mas seguido para no dejarlos en tanto suspenso. Saludos.**

**Emily Castro: Hola, espero que no hayas acabado con tus uñas, jejeje espero no dejarte en mucho suspenso con este capitulo, espero tambien que lo hayas disfrutado mucho XD. Por favor no acabes con tus uñas jijiji, Saludos y muchos abrazos.**

**madelinedarkgirl: Gracias por seguir la historia, espero te este gustando, saludos.**

**Hotaru no Hikaru: Hola hotaru, espero que hayas disfrutado de este capitulo, aunque debo dejarte nuevamenta en suspenso, jejeje nos seguimos leyendo y muchos saludos y abrazos.**


	5. Chapter 5

**ADVERTENCIA: El siguiente capitulo maneja un contenido erotico explicito, por lo cual no es apto para menores de 18 años ni personas sencibles a este tipo de lenguaje.**

* * *

**Capítulo 5**

Serena se quedó boquiabierta.

—¡No habla en serio! —Totalmente.

La mano de Serena tembló cuando se llevó el vaso de agua a los labios.

—Debe estar loco —murmuró.

—Probablemente. Pero la oferta es auténtica. ¿Qué me dice?

Serena abrió la boca para decir no, pero no logró hacerlo. La suma de quinientos millones de dólares no dejaba de dar vueltas en su cabeza. ¡Era toda una fortuna!

Jamás lograría ganar aquella cantidad ejerciendo su profesión, por bien pagada que estuviera. Sin embargo, con aquella fortuna podría hacer mucho bien... si pasaba una breve semana en la cama del principe.

Habría sido absurdo pensar que lo único que quería era su compañía. El nombre del juego era sexo.

—¿Una semana? —preguntó, y supo que había dado el primer paso en la resbaladiza cuesta que llevaba al infierno.

Cuando los azules ojos de Seiya brillaron triunfantes, Serena quiso poder retirar sus palabras. Pero no lo hizo.

—De hecho, ni siquiera una semana —dijo Seiya con mucha calma—. Vuelvo en helicóptero a mi propiedad todos los domingos hacia las seis y todos los viernes vuelvo a Nuea York a la misma hora. Así que en realidad son cinco días. Eso representa cien millones de dólares diarios por su tiempo.

—¡Mi tiempo! —dijo Serena en tono desdeñoso—. Ese debe de ser el eufemismo del año. Usted quiere mucho más que mi tiempo, su excelencia. Quiere que me meta en su cama.

Seiya no negó nada y siguió mirándola mientras ella luchaba con sus demonios internos.

—Querría el dinero antes que nada —exigió mientras su mente seguía dando vueltas a la idea de acostarse con aquel hombre, de ser su objeto sexual durante cinco días y cinco noches.

Pero externamente no traicionó su inquietud. ¿Era a causa de miedo, o mera práctica? Hacía tiempo que había perfeccionado el arte de no permitir que ningún hombre llegara a creer que se sentía alterada.

—Naturalmente —asintió Seiya—. Si dice que sí, los quinientos millones serán transferidos a la cuenta de su fundación el lunes. A cambio de lo cual espero que se presente en mi hotel el próximo domingo no más tarde de las cinco y adecuadamente equipada.

El siguiente domingo. Faltaban ocho días. Ocho días para pensar en lo que tenía que hacer con él.

—¿Qué quiere decir con «adecuadamente» equipada?

—Necesitará traer ropa para una variedad de actividades.

¿En serio?, pensó Serena con ironía. Suponía que lo único que necesitaba llevar era ropa interior sexy.

—¿Por ejemplo?

—En mi propiedad hay una piscina climatizada. Y una cancha de tenis. Y un gimnasio totalmente equipado, por no mencionar mis caballos. ¿Monta?

—Puedo mantenerme arriba, si el caballo que monto no es demasiado salvaje.

—Elegiré uno delicado para usted —prometió Seiya mientras el brillo de sus ojos sugería que las palabras de Serena habían evocado en él pensamientos de otra índole.

—Hágalo —espetó ella, mientras su estómago se encogía ante la imagen de sí misma montada sobre aquel esbelto pero bien formado cuerpo—. ¿Y qué tiene de malo mañana en lugar del próximo domingo? —añadió con brusquedad. Si iba a hacer aquello, cuanto antes mejor. No tenía sentido retrasar la tortura.

Seiya pareció sorprendido por su sugerencia.

—El dinero no llegaría a tiempo a su cuenta.

—Podría aceptar su palabra de que lo transferirá el lunes.

—¿Mi palabra de noble Ingles? —replicó él burlonamente.

—No. Su palabra de caballero. Porque espero que sea un caballero. De lo contrario, ni siquiera me plantearía la posibilidad —incluso mientras pronunciaba aquellas palabras Serena comprendió lo risibles que eran. Ningún caballero utilizaría su obscena fortuna para sobornarla de aquel modo.

—No me tome por tonto, por favor, Serena. Ambos sabemos que no soy un caballero. Pero tengo mi propio código de honor y soy un hombre de palabra. Tenemos unos amigos mutuos, Mina y Yaten. Estoy seguro de que ambos responderían por mí.

Serena se contuvo de decirle que Yaten le había puesto sobre aviso respecto a él. Era una lástima que hubiera decidido ignorar su advertencia.

¿Pero cómo habría podido imaginar que el príncipe llegaría a aquellos extremos para conseguir que le dijera sí?

Se estremeció una vez más al pensar en lo que la esperaba. ¿Cómo iba a soportar acostarse con él? La mera idea de desnudarse ante él estaba haciendo que el corazón le latiera más deprisa y el estómago se le encogiera. Sin embargo, había posado casi desnuda en muchas ocasiones, de manera que aquello no debería preocuparla tanto.

«Piensa en el dinero», se dijo con firmeza. «En todo el bien que puedes hacer con él. Invertir en investigación, comprar equipo médico, construir una nueva sección en el hospital...»

Aquello hizo que se decidiera... a costa de su orgullo. También se dijo que, en un sentido meramente pragmático, irse a la cama con el principe tampoco sería para tanto. Si hubiera sido muy feo, o gordo, o grosero, sí lo habría sido, pero no era ninguna de aquellas cosas. De hecho era muy atractivo y era obvio que tenía un cuerpo magnífico.

Si pudiera olvidar quién era, aquel encuentro sexual no sería muy distinto a los que había tenido a lo largo de los años, los que había soportado voluntariamente en su inútil afán por alcanzar la normalidad. Nunca había disfrutado en aquellas ocasiones, a pesar de que los hombres con los que se había acostado sí le gustaban. Supuso que aquélla era la diferencia. Era difícil pretender que aquel hombre era igual a ellos. No se parecía en absoluto.

Pero lo único que tendría que hacer sería tumbarse y pensar en todos los niños con cáncer que había en el mundo. Sería maravilloso lograr que su vida fuera más fácil, aliviar su dolor, su falta de esperanza. Con aquellos pensamientos positivos en la mente Seria estrictamente necesario.

—Prefiero no preguntar a Mina y a Yaten sobre usted —replicó secamente—. No quiero que se enteren de esto. Ni ellos ni nadie. Quiero mantenerlo en secreto.

—¿En serio? Suponía que su sexy imagen pública recibiría un espaldarazo si la gente supiera que nuestra citó para cenar había llevado a que tuviéramos una aventura.

—Oh, por favor. Esto no será una aventura. Será...

—¿Cómo lo sabe? —interrumpió él en tono retador—. ¿Cómo sabe que no nos entenderemos perfectamente? Puede que disfrute tanto en la cama conmigo, que no quiera que la semana que viene termine nunca.

—Está loco —murmuró Serena mientras el camarero llegaba con el primer plato. Cuando éste se fue, ella miró sus langostinos sin ningún interés. Había perdido por completo el apetito. No así el príncipe, que peló un langostino y lo comió con expresión de auténtico placer.

—Coma —dijo tras devorar otros dos de un modo casi erótico.

—No tengo hambre.

Seiya miró a Serena con expresión paciente.

—No me gustan las mujeres que se enfadan.

—Y a mí no me gustan los hombres que me obligan a acostarme con ellos.

—No la estoy obligando, Serena. Jamás obligo a una mujer a acostarse conmigo. Aún puede decir que no.

—Sabe que no puedo. Lo sabe.

—Sí —asintió él—. Lo que hace que la desee aún más.

Serena movió la cabeza, desconcertada.

—Hay muchas mujeres tan guapas como yo en el mundo que podría conseguir por mucho menos dinero.

—Soy consciente de ello. Pero es a usted a la que deseo.

—¿Por qué? ¿Por qué yo?

Seiya se encogió de hombros a la vez que miraba a Serena con asombrosa intensidad.

—Lo cierto es que no sé por qué. Para mí también es un misterio. Normalmente no suelen atraerme mujeres capaces de exhibirse ante todo el mundo, pero en cuanto la vi supe que tenía que poseerla. Fin de la historia.

—Sólo porque tiene dinero para comprarme —dijo Serena en tono despectivo—. Yo no estaría sentada aquí si usted fuera pobre.

Seiya sonrió con ironía.

—Siento no estar de acuerdo. Si fuera pobre, me habría aceptado con más amabilidad desde el principio. Pero lo cierto es que, por algún motivo, mi dinero y mi posición parecen impedirle ver la atracción que hay entre nosotros.

—¿Qué? Es evidente que tiene muy buena opinión de sí mismo, ¿no, príncipe? No hay ninguna atracción entre nosotros —espetó Serena en tono punzante—. Ya se lo he dicho una vez y se lo repito: no me gusta y no me siento atraída por usted.

—Estoy de acuerdo en que no parezco gustarle, pero miente cuando dice que no se siente atraída por mí. La mujer que conocí en las carreras el año pasado no pudo mantener los ojos apartados de mí durante todo el día. Y la mujer que me retó desde el escenario el otro sábado estaba tan cargada de electricidad sexual, que casi me quemó. Claro que me desea, Serena, aunque no quiera reconocerlo. Pero el tiempo hará que ese pequeño problema desaparezca —concluyó el príncipe, que siguió comiendo mientras Serena se quedaba mirándolo, perpleja.

¡Aquel hombre había perdido la cabeza! ¿Que no había podido apartar los ojos de él? ¡Pero si había sido al revés! ¡Y lo que había percibido en ella había sido furia, no electricidad sexual!

—Soy un amante excelente —fueron las siguientes y sorprendentes palabras de Seiya—. Una mujer de su experiencia sabrá apreciar mi habilidad.

Serena comprendió que discutir con aquel hombre era inútil.

—Veo que la modestia no es una de sus virtudes —espetó.

—Sólo estoy llamando a las cosas por su nombre. Conozco mis defectos, pero también mis virtudes. Se me dan bien los caballos, las cartas y las mujeres. Sobre todo las mujeres.

—Ah, ¿sí? Qué interesante. Y dígame, su excelencia, ¿ha habido alguna mujer que no haya respondido a su experta forma de hacer el amor?

—No.

Serena puso los ojos en blanco. Además de un iluso, aquel hombre era muy egocéntrico.

—¿Se le ha ocurrido pensar alguna vez que alguna de sus amigas pudiera haber simulado lo bien que se lo pasaba debido a lo que iba a obtener a cambio?

Seiya sonrió con picardía.

—Por supuesto. Y estoy seguro de que alguna lo ha hecho alguna vez... al principio. Pero al final todas acaban demostrando una satisfacción y un placer genuinos en mi cama, incluso las más tímidas e inhibidas. Las mujeres no son muy distintas a los caballos. Algunas aceptan la silla como si hubieran nacido con ella puesta. Otras se resisten, pero acabo conquistándolas con habilidad y paciencia.

—De manera que asegura tener un cien por cien de éxito tanto con los caballos como con las mujeres, ¿no?

—En una ocasión hubo una yegua que me dio problemas. Fue maltratada de potranca. Es la ocasión que más cerca he estado de fracasar. Habría preferido morir a dejar que la montara.

—¿Y qué pasó?

—Me aconsejaron que la olvidara, pero soy incapaz de hacer algo así. Además, si no servía para correr, quería utilizarla para criar.

—¿Y qué hizo?

—La puse en un corral sola y me convertí en su cuidador personal. Le daba de comer y limpiaba su casilla en el establo a diario, todo ello sin dejar de hablarle. Al principio no dejaba que me acercara y se ponía a relinchar y a dar coces, pero yo notaba que sólo estaba fingiendo. En realidad no quería hacerme daño. Los caballos son animales gregarios y les gusta la compañía. Yo me aseguré de ser su única compañía. Al cabo de un tiempo empezó a acudir a la entrada del corral a esperarme. Luego empezó a permitir que la tocara. Primero la cabeza. Luego el cuello. Y, finalmente, los flancos. De hecho, temblaba de placer con mis caricias.

Serena se estremeció al imaginar al príncipe acariciándola a ella. Pero no fue un estremecimiento de placer, sino de repugnancia.

—Pronto la tenía comiendo de mi mano —continuó Seiya—. Después todo fue sobre ruedas, y al final le encantaba que la montaran, sobre todo yo.

Serena sabía que aquello nunca le sucedería a ella. Aunque Seiya contara con quinientos días en lugar de con cinco, sabía que las únicas emociones que experimentaría siendo montada por él serían el aburrimiento y el resentimiento. En cierto modo iba a ser interesante comprobar cómo reaccionaba el príncipe cuando viera que ella era inmune a sus habilidosas atenciones.

—¿Y cuanto costó esa yegua con la que estuvo a punto de fracasar?

—Un par de millones.

—Es mucho dinero. Es lógico que se tomara todas esas molestias. Pero no es nada comparado con los quinientos millones que está dispuesto a pagar para tener relaciones sexuales conmigo.

El príncipe miró a Serena con expresión ofendida.

—No quiero tener relaciones sexuales con usted, Serena. Quiero hacerle el amor.

—Lo que sea —si su excelencia quería interpretar el papel de amante romántico, ¿quién era ella para oponerse? Lo cierto es que estaba totalmente dispuesta a consentir aquella fantasía en particular. Al menos así el príncipe no le pediría que hiciera nada desagradable en la cama. Aunque ella nunca lo aceptaría, por supuesto. Ni siquiera quinientos millones de dólares eran suficientes para que ella cooperara en algo extraño. Tendría que dejar aquello bien claro antes de que acabara la noche.

—Debe reconocer que su oferta ha sido excesiva —continuó—. Probablemente habría podido conseguirme por menos.

—No quería que pensara que la considero fácil de conseguir. Quería hacer una oferta adecuada.

—No me tome por tonta, su excelencia —replicó Serena, en lo más mínimo afectada por sus palabras—. Le da igual lo que piense o sienta respecto a todo esto. El motivo por el que ofreció tanto dinero fue porque sabía que era una cantidad que no podría rechazar. Ese es el fondo del asunto, ¿verdad? No quería que volviera a decirle que no.

Seiya sonrió enigmáticamente.

—Es cierto. Ése era el fondo del asunto. No podía arriesgarme a que volviera a rechazarme.

—Lo que nos lleva de vuelta al asunto principal, su excelencia. Está claro que es un hombre mimado y arrogante al que no le han dicho que no las suficientes veces.

La mirada de Seiya volvió a endurecerse.

—Piense lo que quiera, pero acuda a mi suite puntualmente mañana por la tarde.

Serena pensó que había llegado el momento de adoptar una postura firme.

—Antes de que de mi consentimiento a este acuerdo —dijo secamente—, quiero que quede bien claro que no pienso participar en ninguna actividad que considere excesivamente lasciva o pervertida.

Seiya la miró pensativamente unos segundos durante los que Serena se sintió realmente incómoda.

—Ya que no sé que podría considerar excesivamente lascivo o pervertido, aceptaré que pueda decir no a cualquier cosa que la haga sentirse incómoda, o con la que sepa que no va a disfrutar.

Serena rió. No pudo evitarlo.

—En ese caso, su excelencia, le espera una semana muy aburrida y frustrante.

Seiya pareció realmente conmocionado.

—¿Está diciendo que no disfruta haciendo el amor?

Por un segundo, Serena temió haber perdido la opción de obtener todo aquel dinero para su fundación. Pero entonces recordó lo que había dicho el principe y supo que no podría resistirse a poseerla aunque le dijera que era frígida como un témpano de hielo.

—Desafortunadamente es un hecho, su excelencia. No disfruto con el sexo. Y no porque no lo haya intentado. He tenido varios amantes a lo largo de los años, pero todo ha sido inútil. Por supuesto, es posible que un hombre de su excepcional experiencia pueda llegar a tener más éxito —añadió con picardía—. Esperaré el momento de la verdad con el aliento contenido.

Seiya la miró atentamente unos momentos.

—Se está burlando de mí.

—Piense lo que quiera, su excelencia.

—¿Es el hecho en sí de hacer el amor lo que no le gusta, o también todo lo que lleva hasta él? ¿Pondría objeciones a que besara sus senos, u otras partes de su cuerpo?

De pronto, la mente de Serena se llenó de imágenes de aquellas actividades. Miró la boca del príncipe y esperó a sentir el habitual desagrado. En lugar de ello, un insidioso calor recorrió su piel al pensar en aquella boca casi cruel deslizándose por su cuerpo desnudo, lamiendo sus pezones, besándola y explorándola íntimamente. Una tensión desconocida se apoderó de su interior. Su rostro se acaloró y su corazón comenzó a latir con la fuerza de un yunque.

—Deduzco por su reacción y su silencio que no tiene nada en contra de los juegos previos, de manera que voy a prometerle una cosa —dijo Seiya-: No realizaremos el acto sexual en sí hasta que esté seguro de que va a disfrutar de él. ¿Le parece justo?

Más que justo, pensó Serena, aturdida, y asintió. Le resultaba imposible hablar, pues sentía la boca y la garganta secas como el desierto.

—Bien —añadió Seiya—. Ahora coma.

El príncipe la observó mientras Serena hacía por una vez lo que le había dicho, consciente de que algo acababa de desconcentrarla. ¿Habría reconocido finalmente lo que él había sabido desde la primera vez que se vieron? ¿Que él no era el único que había sentido aquella atracción? ¿O se había excitado al pensar en las cosas que había dicho que le iba a hacer?

Su rubor sugería alguna forma de excitación. Mezclado con la conmoción de su mirada, sólo podía llegar a la conclusión de que Serena se había visto realmente sorprendida por su propia reacción.

¿Pero cómo era posible que una mujer tan bella y audaz como ella no disfrutara normalmente haciendo el amor?

Algo debía haberle sucedido en el pasado, algo que bloqueaba su disfrute del sexo. Alguna experiencia personal desagradable, o incluso traumática.

Como había dicho, las mujeres y los caballos tenían algo en común. Eran criaturas sensibles, que se asustaban fácilmente, especialmente cuando eran jóvenes. ¿Qué le había pasado a Serena en su infancia para que fuera así?

Decidió averiguarlo. Lo primero que haría al día siguiente sería ponerse en contacto con la agencia de detectives que siempre utilizaba para que investigaran a la mujer que tenía sentada ante sí. Ya habían hecho una comprobación rutinaria aquella semana para asegurarse de que él no tenía nada que temer respecto a su seguridad personal.

Pero les diría que investigaran más a fondo y averiguaran todo lo que le había sucedido a Serena desde que había nacido, especialmente durante su adolescencia. Tenía que haber algún motivo para que una mujer de su aspecto y naturaleza se hubiera vuelto frígida.

Aunque en realidad no era frígida. Como le había dicho, él ya había sentido su respuesta sexual. La había visto en sus ojos, en el lenguaje de su cuerpo, a veces sutil, a veces explícito.

Su hostilidad hacia él no era racional, y tampoco podía ser personal. Debía averiguar qué la causaba.

Mientras esperaba los informes tendría que ser paciente, como lo había sido con la yegua díscola. Por mucho que le costara mantener las manos alejadas del escultural cuerpo de Serena, se contendría uno o dos días. Sabía que no podría aguantar mucho más.

Suspiró al pensar cuánto le iba a costar poseer a aquella mujer. ¿Merecería la pena?

Cuando Serena alzó la vista del plato y posó sus increíbles ojos en él, Seiya supo al instante que sí merecería la pena. Ya estaba harto de aquella obsesión, o enamoramiento, o lo que fuera que estaba sufriendo. Llevaba demasiado tiempo experimentándola.

Nada había logrado apartar a aquella criatura de su mente a lo largo del pasado año. Ni otras mujeres ni nada. Su deseo por Serena iba más allá del deseo. Si el destino no le hubiera puesto aquella subasta benéfica en su camino, no sabía qué habría hecho. Secuestrarla, tal vez.

Pero el destino había sido bondadoso con él y Serena iba a ser suya. Tenía cinco días para seducirla a voluntad, para asegurarse de que, cuando pasaran, ella aún lo deseara, incluso sin dinero de por medio.

Cinco días deberían bastar. Normalmente lograba que las mujeres se derritieran por él al cabo de una noche.

—No debe preocuparse —dijo al ver que ella seguía mirándolo con temor en los ojos—. Nunca le haría daño.

Serena se irguió en la silla y le dedicó una mirada que él no pudo sino admirar. Qué coraje tenía. Qué espíritu. Qué fuego.

¡Era imposible que fuera realmente frígida!

—Más le vale, su excelencia —dijo Serena con un orgulloso movimiento de la cabeza—, porque si me hiciera daño, lo mataría.

—Eso no hará falta. Si llegó a ser lo suficientemente estúpido como para hacerle daño, me mataría yo mismo.

* * *

Hola a todos mis nenes y nenas, espero que hayan disfrutado este capitulo, ya estamos entrando al climax de nuestra historia, asi que espero nos sigamos leyendo.

Por falta de tiempo me e visto obligada a no poner los agradecimientos especiales que hago a todos los que dejan reviews, pero quiero que sepan que si los leo y les agradesco mucho todos sos comentarios, opiniones, saludos y demas.

Para los que no dejan reviews, igual les agradesco que se tomen el tiempo de leer esta historia.

Muchisimos Saludos a Todas y cada una de las personas que me leen y sobre todo gracias.


	6. Chapter 6

**Holaaaaa a todas mis nenas y mis nenes que me siguen en esta historia, en esta ocasión les traigo dos capitulos para que se deleiten, espero que les gusten...**

**Muchisimos saludos a todossss, los quiero muchisimo...**

**ADVERTENCIA: El siguiente capitulo maneja un contenido erotico explicito, por lo cual no es apto para menores de 18 años ni personas sencibles a este tipo de lenguaje.**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 6**

EL helicóptero del príncipe era muy grande y negro. Casi resultaba amenazador mientras Serena avanzaba hacia él junto a Seiya, tal vez por los negros nubarrones que se estaban acumulando en el cielo.

El informe del tiempo había predicho un día cálido con una tormenta a última hora de la tarde. La idea de volar en medio de una tormenta hizo muy poco para calmar la ansiedad que retorcía el estómago de Serena.

—No te preocupes por el tiempo —dijo Seiya cuando vio que fruncía el ceño al mirar a lo alto—. Al norte de Nueva York el cielo está despejado. Si hubiera algún peligro, no permitiría que el piloto despegara.

Serena no estaba muy segura al respecto. Intuía que su excelencia, con quien había acordado tutearse para facilitar las cosas, estaba dispuesto a arriesgar cualquier cosa por tenerla en la intimidad de su propiedad aquella noche. No había tratado de ocultar el deseo de su mirada cuando se había presentado en su suite hacía media hora.

Sin embargo, ella se había vestido con recato. Pantalones beige, una camisa amarilla de manga corta y unas sandalias. Apenas se había maquillado y no llevaba ninguna joya. Tampoco se había perfumado.

Tan sólo olía al gel con aroma a manzana que había utilizado para ducharse.

Pero, al parecer, nada podía contener el deseo que aquel hombre sentía por ella. Era evidente que estaba deseando que las cosas se pusieran en marcha.

Y en cierto modo perverso, a Serena le sucedía lo mismo. Las pasadas veinticuatro horas habían sido un infierno. No había dormido ni comido desde que se había ido del restaurante. Hasta que llegó a su hotel no se hizo plenamente consciente de lo que había aceptado hacer, y entonces el infierno se desató en su mente. ¿En qué había estado pensando? Ninguna cantidad de dinero merecía la pena a cambio de lo que tenía que hacer.

Había caminado de un lado a otro de su habitación durante horas antes de decidirse a tomar una ducha caliente que relajara su tenso cuerpo.

Pero lo que descubrió sobre sí misma en la ducha la afectó aún más que el acuerdo al que había llegado con el príncipe. El recuerdo de sus erectos pezones y la humedad entre sus piernas aún tenían el poder de conmocionarla.

Estuvo a punto de tropezar al darse cuenta de que sus pezones seguían duros como guijarros.

Se ruborizó intensamente al comprender que el principe tenía razón. Lo deseaba. Al menos, su cuerpo parecía desearlo, porque a ella seguía desagradándole intensamente. ¿Cómo iba a ser de otro modo? Pero se sentía atraída por él como una polilla hacia una llama.

No había ningún motivo razonable tras aquella atracción. Era básica y primaria. Supuso que debía tener algo que ver con la supervivencia de la especie humana. Miles de años antes, las mujeres cavernícolas elegían automáticamente al macho que le diera los hijos más fuertes y que más capaz fuera de protegerlos.

Serena podía entender aquella elección en el pasado de la raza humana, pero ya no tenía sentido en el mundo actual. Las cualidades que ella admiraba y respetaba en un hombre no eran el tamaño o la fuerza, ni siquiera la riqueza y el poder, sino la amabilidad y la ternura, la honestidad y la decencia. ¡Qué lástima que su cuerpo no estuviera de acuerdo con ella!, pensó agitadamente mientras aquel poderoso hombre la guiaba hacia el helicóptero.

No era de extrañar que no hubiera podido dormir en toda la noche.

Pero junto con su enojo por aquella mortificante situación también había experimentado un ligero alivio al pensar que tal vez, sólo tal vez, era sexualmente normal después de todo. Al parecer, simplemente se había estado acostando con los hombres equivocados. Mientras su mente se sentía atraída por tipos agradables, su traidor cuerpo buscaba justo lo contrario.

¿Pero no lo había hecho siempre así?, pensó con amargura.

La posesiva mano del principe en su codo le resultó repentinamente molesta y le lanzó una mirada iracunda por encima del hombro.

—Puedo arreglármelas sola —espetó.

El príncipe asintió deferentemente, pero sus ojos destellaron. Evidentemente, su paciencia se estaba agotando. Y también debía estar deseando encontrarse en su residencia en Hunter Valley para poder empezar a seducirla.

Serena trató de no pensar en aquel momento, pues estaba cargado de demasiados emociones confusas. En especial porque todo había cambiado. La noche pasada, cuando había aceptado el acuerdo, se había imaginado a sí misma tumbada como un leño bajo el príncipe, soportando las atenciones sexuales que fuera a prodigarle con su habitual falta de respuesta, y sintiendo a la vez cierta perversa satisfacción por el hecho de que él no lograra seducirla o satisfacerla.

Haber descubierto que la excitaba era algo que la tenía horrorizada, así como la perspectiva de no ir a protestar cuando él pasara de los juegos previos al hecho en sí. Odiaba pensar que pudiera llegar a disfrutar de todo lo que fuera a hacerle.

Si le contara al psiquiatra al que había acudido en determinado momento que le repelía la idea de encontrar finalmente el placer en el sexo, habría pensado que estaba realmente loca. Pero no era el hecho en sí de encontrar el placer en el sexo lo que le preocupaba, sino el hecho de encontrarlo con aquel hombre en particular, con aquel... depredador.

Era una situación muy frustrante, pero tendría que enfrentarse a ella cuando llegara la noche. O tal vez antes, pensó en un arrebato de pánico cuando entró en el lujoso interior del helicóptero.

—¡Cielo santo! —exclamó sin poder evitarlo.

Más que el interior de un helicóptero, aquello parecía un elegante salón con grandes sillones y un sofá que podría servir perfectamente de cama. La paredes y el techo estaban cubiertas de paneles de madera y la alfombra color crema era muy gruesa y mullida.

—Hice que reformaran el interior —explicó el príncipe—. Vuelo mucho y me gusta estar cómodo. También hay una cocina y un baño completos, y está insonorizado.

_Supongo que también habrá unas azafatas que quitan el hipo —dijo Serena con ironía, esperando que aparecieran en cualquier momento.

—No para vuelos tan cortos, ni cuando me acompaña una amiga especial.

Serena se volvió a mirar a Seiya.

—¿Quieres decir que... estamos solos?

—Sí —contestó Seiya—. ¿Tienes alguna objeción que poner al respecto?

Panico era la palabra exacta para describir lo que serena sintio en ese momento

—Sí. No. No, supongo que no —contestó Serena, pero no pudo evitar estremecerse.

—Recuerda que he prometido no hacerte nada que no quieras que te haga.

—Pues no quiero que me toques —dijo Serena con un matiz de histeria en la voz—. ¡Nunca!

—Eso iría en contra de los términos de nuestro acuerdo —dijo Seiya a la vez que sonreia de forma perversa.

—Sí.

—Podría exigirte que accedieras.

—Podrías intentarlo.

Seiya sonrió triunfal.

—Podría, pero ese no es mi estilo. Prefiero hacer el amor, no la guerra. A pesar de todo, si quieres que tu fundación ingrese esos quinientos millones de dólares te sugiero que reconsideres tu actitud en el rato que tardaremos en llegar a mi casa.

Serena se estremeció al recordar por qué había accedido a aquello. Estaba volviendo a dejarse llevar por sus egoístas emociones y su orgullo. ¿Qué más daba que aquel hombre se considerara un regalo del cielo para las mujeres? ¿Y qué más daba si ella pasaba a engrosar su estadística de cien por cien de éxito con las mujeres?

La satisfacción del principe y su propia vergüenza no harían más que aumentar si decidía resistirse para luego derretirse cuando finalmente la tomara entre sus brazos. Sería mejor hacerlo voluntariamente, quitarle la iniciativa...

Todo aquello era muy lógico y estaba muy bien pensado... pero no podía hacerlo. Cuando Seiya avanzó hacia ella, Serena dio un par de pasos atrás, lo que hizo que él se detuviera en seco.

—No voy a tocarte —dijo con brusquedad—. No en el modo que piensas —añadió a la vez que tomaba el bolso que Serena llevaba colgado del hombro y lo dejaba en una mesita cercana—. Siéntate en uno de los sillones y descansa. Pareces cansada.

—Eso es porque no he dormido —espetó ella, y Seiya la miró a los ojos.

—En ese caso, túmbate en el sofá y echa una siesta.

—¿Cómo voy a dormir con la amenaza de esta noche pendiendo sobre mi cabeza? Por no mencionar toda la semana. No sólo no disfruto con el sexo, sino que jamás me he acostado con un hombre que no me gustara.

—En ese caso, más vale que me asegure de llegar a gustarte rápidamente —dijo Seiya a la vez que abría la puerta de un armario empotrado del que sacó o almohadas y una manta. Serena paro cuando las llevó al sofá y preparó todo para que se acostara.

No había duda de que se movía con una elegancia increíble, pensó reacia mientras lo seguía con la mirada.

Se ruborizó y apartó la vista, pero la imagen de Seiya permaneció en su mente. Recordó que le había dicho que el día que se conocieron no había apartado los ojos de él. Probablemente había sido cierto, aunque si lo había hecho había sido inconscientemente.

Pero los acciones hablaban más claro que las palabras, y sus acciones no dejaban de contradecir su afirmación de que no sentía el más mínimo interés sexual por él.

—Vamos —ordenó Seiya—. Tu cama está lista.

Serena avanzó en su dirección sin poder evitarlo, atraída por el poder de su mirada y un repentino anhelo que la recorrió como un maremoto. Cuando estuvo junto a él, se preguntó qué sucedería si alargara las manos hacia él, si olvidara todo lo demás y simplemente se rindiera al momento.

Y estuvo a punto de hacerlo. Casi alzó las manos para acariciarle el pelo, el rostro. Pero su orgullo volvió a intervenir y lo que hizo fue apretar los puños.

Cuando Seiya lo notó, frunció el ceño, giró sobre sí mismo y se alejó de ella. Eligió el sillón más lejano y lo ocupó.

—Túmbate —ordenó.

Sintiéndose extrañamente conmocionada y agradecida al mismo tiempo, Serena ocupó el sofá.

—Gra... gracias —balbuceó mientras se cubría con la manta.

—No me des las gracias todavía. Cuando llegue esta noche, no pienso dejarte ir tan fácilmente. Dejarás que te acaricie y lo harás de buen grado. Sólo entonces podremos superar todas estas tonterías. Ahora duerme. Así estarás más fresca cuando lleguemos.

Seiya agradeció que Serena obedeciera y se durmiera. O al menos que aparentara hacerlo. Trató de relajarse, ¿pero cómo iba a lograrlo si prácticamente estaba rechinando los dientes de frustración e irritación?

Aquella mujer era imposible. No paraba de enviarle mensajes contradictorios. Lo deseaba. Sabía que era así. Pero ni mucho menos tanto como él la deseaba a ella. Su afirmación de que no quería que la tocara nunca era una estupidez. Cuando se había acercado a él hacía un momento había estado a punto de tocarlo, pero algo le había hecho cambiar de opinión.

Sin duda, el proverbial orgullo de las mujeres occidentales. ¿Acaso no sabía Serena que las mujeres estaban hechas para acariciar y ser acariciadas? Especialmente las mujeres como ella. Tan suave. Tan exquisita. Tan apasionada.

Porque estaba seguro de que sería apasionada en la cama. Podía simular la frialdad que quisiera, pero Seiya había visto el fuego que había en sus ojos cuando lo miraba. Además, ¿cómo no iba a ser receptivo un cuerpo como el suyo? Dios la había creado para los placeres de la carne. En cuanto empezara a besarla, toda aquella frialdad superficial se esfumaría.

«Esta noche», decidió, abandonando su decisión inicial de esperar un día a hacerle el amor. Retrasar lo inevitable sólo haría que todo resultara más difícil. Además, la tensión que sentía en la entrepierna empezaba a resultar insoportable. Lo cierto era que nunca había sufrido así, ni siquiera todos aquellos años atrás, cuando...

La espalda y los hombros de Seiya se tensaron ante aquel inesperado pensamiento. Sus manos ciñeron con fuerza los brazos del sofá. ¿Sería cierto que nunca se había sentido así con Rei? Sin duda su necesidad tendría que haber sido aún más intensa, dado que era más joven y estaba totalmente enamorado.

Pero lo cierto era que no recordaba haber sufrido una frustración sexual tan intensa.

De pronto se dio cuenta de que no había vuelto a pensar en Rei desde el día que vio a Serena por primera vez en televisión.

¿Significaba aquello que ya no estaba enamorado de la mujer de su hermano? ¿Habría logrado el paso del tiempo que olvidara lo que le hizo sentir en otra época? Sin duda, si volviera a verla, todo regresaría de inmediato. La pasión, el ardiente amor, la voluntad de sacrificarlo todo sólo para estar con ella...

Pero no volvería a verla. Esa era la verdad. Su familia y la de ella no lo permitirían. Rei era la esposa del príncipe de la corona, Darien, y madre del heredero e hijo de éste, el pequeño Mamuro. Algún día Rei sería reina de Inglaterra. No había lugar en su vida para Seiya. Su vida estaba en America, con sus caballos y sus...

Miró a la mujer que se hallaba tumbada en el sofá. Había estado a punto de decir «sus aficiones» en su mente. Pero Serena no podía ser clasificada como una afición. Era una obsesión. Una obsesión torturadora. Perseguía sus sueños y lo distraía de día.

Mientras contemplaba su encantador rostro, Seiya volvió a excitarse, y juró hacerla suya. Utilizaría toda la habilidad sexual acumulada durante años para seducir a aquella criatura hasta llegar a tenerla rendida a sus pies. La esclavizaría. Tal vez incluso haría que se enamorara de él.

Una luz pareció encenderse en su cerebro tras aquel pensamiento. Aquello era lo que más deseaba, ¿verdad? Que Serena se enamorara de él, que se obsesionara tanto por él como él lo estaba por ella?

¿Pero por qué? ¿Con qué propósito? ¿Venganza? Tal vez era su lado oscuro reclamando la oportunidad de hacerle lo que ella le había hecho a él. Si lograba que se enamorara de él podría tenerla en su cama tanto tiempo cuanto quisiera. Y entonces, cuando hubiera tomado lo que quería, podría rechazarla con tanta crueldad como ella lo había rechazado a él. Entonces sería ella la que no podría dormir a causa del deseo frustrado. Sería ella la que se vería empujada a comportarse sin honor ni orgullo. Ya podía imaginarla rogándole que volviera a verla, prometiendo hacer lo que quisiera con tal de recuperarlo.

Sí, prefería aquello.

Miró su reloj y vio que aún les quedaba una hora de vuelo. Otra mirada a Serena le hizo comprender por su modo de respirar que estaba realmente dormida. Estaba descansando. Bien. Le vendría bien descansar, porque le aguardaba una larga noche.


	7. Chapter 7

**ADVERTENCIA: El siguiente capitulo maneja un contenido erotico explicito, por lo cual no es apto para menores de 18 años ni personas sencibles a este tipo de lenguaje.**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 7**

Serena sintió que una mano la zarandeaba con ligereza por el hombro y se irguió, sobresaltada.

—Vamos a aterrizar enseguida —dijo el príncipe, que a continuación se agachó a recoger la manta que Serena había tirado—. He pensado que te apetecería refrescarte antes de hacerlo.

—¿Qué? Oh, sí. Sí me gustaría —Serena apartó el pelo de su rostro y se levantó, sorprendida por haber podido dormir. Debía estar aún más agotada de lo que creía, pero lo cierto era que se sentía mejor que antes. Un poco más calmada. Menos asustada.

—El baño es la puerta de la derecha.

—Gracias —Serena fue a por su bolso.

Al sentir la mirada de Seiya clavada en sus espalda mientras iba al baño, volvió a ponerse nerviosa. Ni siquiera cerrar la puerta le sirvió en aquella ocasión.

—Maldito sea —murmuró a su reflejo.

Cuando salió diez minutos después el helicóptero ya había aterrizado y ella se sentía un poco más calmada.

«Puedo hacerlo», se dijo con firmeza mientras se encaminaba a la puerta, que estaba abierta. «Es el quien debería avergonzarse de su comportamiento, no yo», pensó a la vez que dedicaba una cáustica mirada al príncipe al pasar junto a él.

Al menos, Seiya tuvo el detalle de no ayudarla a bajar las escaleras, cosa que ella agradeció. Cuando se fijó en lo que la rodeaba, se quedó sin aliento. A pesar de que casi había oscurecido, y a pesar de que había supuesto que la residencia del príncipe sería muy lujosa, no pudo evitar quedarse maravillada ante el tamaño de la mansión que se hallaba a unos cientos de metros del helipuerto.

—Vamos —dijo Seiya dirgiéndose a un vehículo abierto parecido a los que se usaban en los campos de golf.

Ya había un empleado doméstico ocupándose de meter el equipaje en el coche. Parecía americano, no ingles, y aunque debía tener más de treinta años, tenía una expresión extrañamente infantil en su curtido rostro. Tras guardar las maletas se sentó tras el volante, y Serena notó que se cuidaba mucho de mirarla demasiado.

—Gracias, Nicolas —dijo el príncipe mientras ocupaba uno de los dos asientos vacíos—. ¿Vienes? —preguntó a Serena.

En cuanto ella se sentó a su lado, el cochecito se puso en marcha. El principe charló sobre el tiempo con Nicolas mientras subían la empinada cuesta que llevaba a la mansión. Sin embargo, Nicolas apenas dijo nada y se limitó a asentir. A Serena le molestó que Seiya no la presentara, pero aprovechó la oportunidad para observar más atentamente la propiedad. Distinguió unos grupos de edificaciones en el valle que había abajo, además de un río flanqueado por altos árboles.

A cada lado del río había grandes campos sembrados. Avena, tal vez. O alfalfa. Más allá del río se veían varios corrales de distintos tamaños con vallas pintadas de blanco, Al fondo del valle se alzaban dos cordilleras cuyos picos más altos se elevaban hacia el cielo cubierto de nubes.

A pesar de la maravillosa vista, la mirada de Serena volvió rápidamente hacia la mansión del príncipe, a la que se acercaban rápidamente. De hecho parecía más un convento que una casa, con sus galerías cerradas e innumerables arcos. Muy mediterránea. Si no hubiera sabido dónde estaban, Serena habría creído estar en España, o en Sicilia.

Finalmente se detuvieron frente a unos escalones de terracota que llevaban a la galería en que se encontraba la puerta principal, grande, sencilla y de madera, con una gran aldaba de bronce. El tono oscuro de la madera de la puerta contrastaba con la blancura de las paredes de la casa.

Serena bajó del vehículo sin dar tiempo al príncipe a ofrecerle su mano. Subieron juntos las escaleras mientras Nicolas se ocupaba del equipaje.

Una mujer de mediana edad y pelo corto abrió antes de que llamaran. Sus vivaces ojos azules brillaron de sincera alegría al ver a Seiya. Luego los volvió hacia Serena.

En aquella ocasión, el príncipe se dignó a presentarla.

—Esta es Serena, Luna, a la que seguro que reconocerás. Serena, esta es Luna, mi ama de llaves. Ya lleva unos cuantos años conmigo.

—¿Cómo está? —dijo Serena educadamente.

—Estoy encantada de conocerla, querida —dijo el ama de llaves a la vez que tomaba ambas manos de Serena en las suyas—. Adelante, adelante —añadió a la vez que tiraba de ella para que entrara en el enorme vestíbulo—. No tardo nada —palmeó la mano de Serena, la soltó y se volvió hacia Nicolas, que había entrado con las maletas en la habitación Ya sabes donde dejarlas Nicolas. La grande y negra en la habitación del señor. Las otras pertenecen a la señorita. Llévalas a la habitación que está más allá. He dejado la puerta abierta para que sepas cuál es. Puedes salir por la puerta trasera cuando termines.

Nicolas asintió y se alejó por un pasillo. Luna se volvió hacia Serena y la observó atentamente.

—¡Es aún más bella de lo que parece en las revistas! Tendrás que mantenerla encerrada bajo llave, Seiya, o ninguno de los hombres se concentrara en su trabajo mientras esté aquí.

Serena se quedó sorprendida al ver que el ama de llaves tuteaba al príncipe; pero supuso que debía ser una lata tener que llamarlo «su excelencia» todo el rato en su presencia. La risa hacía que se transformara en un hombre encantador.

—Puede que tengas razón, Luna. Seguro que Artemis encuentra todo tipo de excusas para ocuparse de las rosas que rodean la casa.

—Eso no lo dudo. Artemis siempre ha tenido muy buen ojo para las mujeres bonitas. mira a la mujer con que se casó. Artemis es mi jardinero y el marido de Luna desde hace treinta años —explico Seiya a Serena que aún seguía perpleja por su cambio de actitud De pronto no había nada regio ni arrogante en él. Incluso hablaba sin ninguna pomposidad.

—Oh, vamos —protestó Luna—. Estoy hecha un vejestorio —miró a Serena—. La semana pasada cumplí cincuenta, querida. Fui a la peluquería con idea de quitarme unos años de encima y volví con esto —señaló su pelo—. Dígame la verdad. ¿Qué le parece?

—Creo que le sienta de maravilla. No le habría echado más de cuarenta años.

Luna le dedicó una sonrisa radiante.

—He sabido que era una chica con gusto y clase en cuanto la he visto. Deberías conservarla, Seiya.

Seiya dedicó una irónica sonrisa a Serena.

—Gracias, Luna. Pero puede que ella tenga algo que decir al respecto.

Serena le devolvió la sonrisa, más por Luna que por él. Le gustaba aquella mujer y no quería que sufriera a causa de la perversidad de su jefe.

—Supongo que has seguido mis instrucciones previas, ¿no Luna?

—Por supuesto, Seiya. Dentro de un rato traeré la comida.

—Bien.

Cuando Seiya se volvió y tomó a Serena por el codo, ésta se puso rígida, pero la mirada que le dirigió él sugirió que no quería que protestara delante de Luna, de manera que permitió que la guiara por el pasillo por el que se había ido antes Nicolas, que parecía interminable.

—¿Qué instrucciones previas? —preguntó mientras pasaban junto a varias puertas cerradas.

—Nada que tenga por qué alterarte. He llamado a Luna desde Nueva York para decirle que venía con una amiga especial a pasar esta semana y que esta noche comería en mis dependencias.

—Es evidente que no le comunicaste mi identidad durante esa llamada.

—Evidentemente no.

—Supongo que está acostumbrada a que traigas mujeres a tu casa después de tus fines de semana en Nueva York.

—No es una situación desconocida para ella. Pero tú eres la mujer más bella y famosa que ha pisado nunca estos suelos.

Serena resopló.

—He notado que te tutea. Me sorprende que permitas que una sirvienta te tutee.

—Luna no es una sirvienta —dijo Seiya con frialdad—. Es una empleada.

—Disculpa mi error. Creía que la realeza siempre consideraba sirvientes a sus empleados.

—Lamento tener que decir que ese es el caso en Inglaterra. Pero no me gusta que en mi propiedad me traten como a un príncipe mimado. Aquí debo ganarme el respeto de mis empleados. Sigo siendo el jefe, pero para muchas de las personas que trabajan para mí también soy un amigo.

—Admirables sentimientos. Pero yo no me engañaría mucho si estuviera en tu lugar, «excelencia». Según mi experiencia, los ricos y famosos raramente tienen verdaderos amigos entre las personas que trabajan para ellos.

—Ese es un punto de vista muy cínico.

—Soy una mujer muy cínica.

—Sí, ya lo he notado. Pero el cinismo, como cualquier estado mental negativo, puede auto alimentarse y volverse autodestructivo. Lo sé con certeza. Cuando llegué por primera vez a estas costas, yo muy joven y muy cínico. Pero pronto comprendí que si quería tener éxito y sentirme relativamente satisfecho con mi vida aquí debía tratar de adoptar la forma de vida Americana, que es más relajada e informal que a la que estaba acostumbrado. Reconozco que a veces vuelvo a mis viejos hábitos cuando estoy en público, o en compañía de mis amigos de la ciudad, pero cuando regreso aquí soy un hombre diferente.

—¿Relativamente satisfecho? —repitió Serena—. Eso ha sonado como si no creyeras que pudieras llegar a ser verdaderamente feliz alguna vez en Estados Unidos. En ese caso, ¿por qué sigues aquí? Si echas tanto de menos Inglaterra, ¿por qué no vuelves?

—Ahora eres tú la que me sorprende, Serena. O más bien debería decir que me decepcionas, pues ni siquiera has sentido la curiosidad suficiente por averiguar algunos datos sobre mi pasado. Es sabido, al menos en los círculos relacionados con las carreras de caballos, que no me fui de Inglaterra voluntariamente. Fui desterrado.

—¡Desterrado! —Serena se detuvo y lo miró sin ocultar su sorpresa—. Pero... ¿por qué?

La sonrisa de Seiya fue enigmática.

—Corren varios rumores. El más habitual es que fui descubierto en el dormitorio de una mujer casada mientras su marido estaba ausente.

—¿Y es cierto?

—Lo cierto es que la chica en cuestión aún no estaba casada; sólo estaba prometida. Desafortunadamente, su futuro marido era mi hermano mayor, el príncipe Darien heredero a la corona de Inglaterra.

—Oh. ¿Y es cierto que te acostaste con ella?

—Tenía toda intención de hacerlo, pero fui descubierto antes del feliz acontecimiento y me metieron en el siguiente avión que salía del país. A mi hermano le mintieron respecto a las circunstancias de mi repentina partida. Le dijeron que me había enamorado locamente de una mujer casada perteneciente a la realeza y que me habían desterrado por mi propia seguridad.

—Comprendo —Serena asintió, consciente de que en la mayoría de los países el adulterio era considerado un delito grave. En algunos ,como por ejemplo, Arabia incluso podía condenarse a muerte por adúltero—. ¿Fue un enamoramiento unilateral o mutuo?

Rei me amaba tanto como yo a ella. Pero se casó con Darien pocos días después de mi destierro y ha tenido un hijo con él. Por lo que sé, su matrimonio es feliz.

—¿Sigues enamorado de ella?

—¿Y eso te importaría?

Serena parpadeó. ¿Le importaba?

—Sólo sentía curiosidad. Eso podría explicar por qué un hombre como tú no ha llegado a casarse. Sin duda alguna, tener una esposa te resultaría más práctico que traer aquí una interminable hilera de acompañantes femeninas.

—Ah, de manera que estás al tanto de mi reputación.

—Me advirtieron al respecto.

—¿Te advirtieron? ¡Qué palabra tan interesante! Pero muy adecuada para la ocasión. Supongo que fue Yaten. No, no te molestes en negarlo, querida Serena. El sería el único que se atrevería a hacerlo. Pero para contestar a tu pregunta anterior, sí, amaba mucho a Rei. Más que a la vida misma. Estaba dispuesto a cualquier cosa, incluso a morir, por estar con ella. Soy un hombre muy apasionado, como tendrás ocasión de comprobar esta noche...

Serena se quedó mirándolo.

Él le devolvió una mirada ardiente. ¿Pero ardían sus ojos por su causa, o había otro motivo para obsesión sexual que sentía por ella?

— ¿Te... te recuerdo en algo a ella? —preguntó, notó que se le secaba la boca mientras esperaba la respuesta.

Seiya la recorrió de arriba abajo con la mirada. —En lo más mínimo.

Serena percibió la dureza de su tono.

—Vamos —añadió Seiya con brusquedad a la vez que volvía a tomarla del codo—. El pasado es el pasado, Serena. Créeme si te digo que ya no me afecta.

Serena no lo creyó. Seiya se sentía tan afectado por su pasado como ella por el suyo. Evidentemente, el hecho de que hubiera pagado aquella exorbitante cantidad de dinero por ella era resultado directo de no haber podido conseguir en su momento a la mujer que más desesperadamente deseaba. Su belleza externa había despertado en él una lujuria salvaje y nada iba a impedirle satisfacerla en aquella ocasión. Tal vez no fuera el amor lo que lo empujaba, pero era una fuerza muy poderosa de todos modos. Podía sentirla vibrando a través de su brazo, haciendo que su estómago se encogiera y su corazón latiera con la fuerza de un yunque.

Seiya se detuvo ante una puerta que había a su derecha y soltó el brazo de Serena. La abrió e hizo un gesto impaciente con la mano para que pasara. La tensión de Serena aumentó mientras entraba, pero lo que se encontró la dejó totalmente desconcertada.

Esperaba un dormitorio, pero no uno como aquél.

—Está será tu habitación mientras estés aquí –dijo Seiya secamente a la vez que caminaba sobre la alfombra rosa de la habitación hacia las puertas corredizas que daban a una galería acristalada. Una agradable brisa invadió la habitación cuando las abrió.

Serena contempló la bonita cama con su colcha de encaje rosa y sus almohadas a juego. No lograba imaginar al principe con ella en aquella cama.

Era una cama pensada para el romance, para la suavidad y la ternura, no para la clase de relaciones sexuales que iban a darse entre ellos durante aquellos cinco días.

—Esa puerta da al armario y al baño —dijo Seiya mientras señalaba una puerta que se hallaba a la izquierda del cabecero—. Estoy seguro de que encontrarás todo lo que puedas necesitar. Y esta puerta... —añadió mientras se encaminaba a una puerta que se hallaba en medio de la pared opuesta a la cama—... lleva a mis habitaciones.

Serena estuvo a punto de reírse de su propia estupidez. Por supuesto que aquél no era el dormitorio del principe. La habitación en que se encontraban era una especie de refugio femenino, no un lugar pensado para la seducción y el pecado.

—Espero que te reúnas conmigo en él adecuadamente vestida en media hora —dijo Seiya con brusquedad, y a continuación, con un breve asentimiento de cabeza, salió.

Serena lanzó una mirada iracunda a la puerta cerrada. La pizca de compasión que había experimentado al escuchar la triste historia de amor del príncipe se había esfumado.

—¡Adecuadamente vestida! —murmuró entre dientes mientras entraba en el vestidor.

Sus bolsas de viaje se hallaban en una amplia estantería. Las abrió, sacó lo que necesitaba y entró en el baño. Éste era tan bonito como el dormitorio y estaba totalmente equipado. Además, había una cesta con un cartel que decía que cualquier ropa que se depositara en ella sería limpiada, planchada y devuelta el mismo día.

Sin duda, al príncipe le gustaba mimar a sus invitadas.

Pero podía permitírselo, pensó mientras se ponía el gorro de la ducha. Cualquiera que pudiera pagar quinientos millones de dólares por acostarse con una mujer que le gustara tenía que ser obscenamente rico. Sin embargo, el dinero podía comprar el sexo, pero no el amor.

Aunque no era precisamente amor lo que quería el principe. Evidentemente, su corazón seguía en Inglaterra, con la esposa de su hermano. El corazón que latía en su pecho era duro como el pedernal. No había que ser un genio para deducirlo.

Lo que quería de las mujeres que llevaba a su casa no tenía nada que ver con el amor.

—De manera que adecuadamente vestida, ¿no? —repitió Serena mientras se desnudaba y arrojaba toda la ropa en la cesta.

Después de ducharse, mientras se secaba, lamentó haberle dicho al principe que no le gustaba el sexo. Todo habría sido más fácil si él hubiera creído desde el principio que era promiscua. Pero ahora la consideraba un reto sexual.

No podía permitirle el triunfo de creer que la había seducido expertamente con sus habilidades. Ya que estaba condenada a ser excitada por él, quisiera o no, sería ella la que tomara la iniciativa, no él.

Se puso la ropa que había llevado consigo al baño y luego empezó a maquillarse. Cuando estuvo lista, se puso en pie y se miró en el espejo.

Perfecto, decidió, aunque sintió un estremecimiento ante la visión que le devolvió el espejo. Había elegido uno de los últimos modelos de la colección de verano de Femme Fatale. El camisón era corto, de encajes rojos, y su corpiño se ceñía a ella como una segunda piel. Casi podría haber pasado por vestido de noche, aunque uno muy provocativo, sobre todo por el modo en que sus senos desnudos y sus pezones resaltaban contra la tela.

El camisón parecia sacado de una película de Hollywood. En los pies llevaba unas zapatillas de tacón a juego que dejaban ver los dedos de sus pies, pintados del mismo tono escarlata que sus labios.

El conjunto resultaba realmente sexy.

—Sí, perfecto —repitió con arrepentimiento.

Irguió los hombros, giró sobre sí misma y salió del baño. Había llegado la hora de enfrentarse a la realidad, pero no de interpretar el papel de víctima indefensa. Oh, no. Ya había interpretado en una ocasión aquel papel y no pensaba volver a hacerlo.

* * *

**Nuevamente y por falta de tiempo e de dar unos veloces pero muy sinceros agradecimientos a todos los que me siguen en esta historia, espero que hayan disfrutado de los capitulos, agradesco a toooodoooos los que invierten un poquito de su tiempo para leerme, los quiero muchisimo...**

**Espero dejen sus comentarios, sugerencias, saludos y demas, me gustaria saber sobre ustedes y lo que opinan sobre la historia.**

**Saludos mis cuiquitines!**


	8. Chapter 8

**ADVERTENCIA: El siguiente capitulo maneja un contenido erotico explicito, por lo cual no es apto para menores de 18 años ni personas sencibles a este tipo de lenguaje.**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 8**

La firme resolución de Serena duró hasta que el príncipe le abrió la puerta. ¿Se quedó boquiabierta? Esperaba que no. Pero sin duda abrió los ojos de par en par.

Hasta aquel momento no había pensado en lo que él llevaría puesto. Se había centrado totalmente en su propio aspecto.

Pero el atuendo del principe rivalizaba con el suyo en lo provocativo. Sus largos pantalones de pijama de seda negra colgaban peligrosamente bajos sus caderas y llevaba la bata a juego totalmente abierta, de manera que pudo ver su pecho desnudo y bronceado en toda su extensión.

Era evidente que también se había duchado, pues aún tenía húmedo el pelo, con pequeños mechones callendo sensualmente sobre su rostro y ademas estaba descalzo.

Serena sintió una vez más el impulso de tocarlo. ¡Cielos santo! ¡Qué apuesto era! Más de lo que ningún hombre tenía derecho a ser. Aquel pelo denso y negro, aquella magnífica piel... Por no mencionar su esbelto y duro cuerpo masculino.

Pero lo más atractivo de todo seguían siendo sus ojos, que en aquellos momentos brillaban con un calor y un deseo que hicieron que se tambaleara la firme decisión de Serena de mostrarse indiferente ante su presencia.

Sintió una febril excitación mientras su mente se llenaba de los más corruptos pensamientos. Saber que pronto iba a estar acariciándolo y siendo acariciada por él estuvo a punto de hacer que se derritiera.

Sintió que las mejillas le empezaban a arder, lo que hizo entrar en acción a su orgullo. ¿Cómo iba a poder hacer aquello? Derretirse por aquel hombre como una virgen encaprichada sería la última humillación posible.

No. No podía hacerlo. No lo haría. ¡Ni por todo el oro del mundo!

Alzó la barbilla en un gesto desafiante, pasó junto a él y avanzó unos pasos en la habitación para distanciarse antes de anunciar su decisión.

—¿Quieres sentarte a comer directamente? —preguntó Seiya mientras ella se volvía.

—Lo que quiero es que esta farsa termine de una vez por todas —contestó Serena con el estómago encogido.

La expresión de Seiya se oscureció.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—A que he cambiado de opinión. No puedo hacer esto. Voy a volver a mi habitación a vestirme y a hacer el equipaje. Espero que esta misma noche me lleves de vuelta a Nueva York.

La mirada de Seiya brillo amenazadoramente.

—Así como así.

—Sí. Así como así.

Seiya no dijo nada, pero el lenguaje de su cuerpo lo dijo todo. Serena supo que no iba a dejarla ir. Yaten le había advertido. ¿Por qué no le había hecho caso?

—Siento haberte causado tantas molestias —dijo a la vez que se encaminaba valientemente hacia la puerta.

Por un instante pensó que estaba a salvo, pero entonces Seiya alargó una mano, la tomó por la muñeca y tiró de ella para atraerla hacia sí.

Como siempre que se sentía arrinconada, Serena luchó. Alzó la mano que tenía libre y lo abofeteó en la mejilla. Y habría vuelto a hacerlo si el no le hubiera sujetado también aquella mano.

—¡Suéltame! —espetó furiosa mientras él le sujetaba ambas muñecas tras la espalda—. ¡O me pondré a gritar como una loca!

—Grita lo que quieras. La casa tiene muros muy gruesos y dobles ventanas. Además, Luna y Artemis han ido al cine, así que estás tan sola aquí conmigo como lo estabas en el helicóptero.

Serena comprendió que luchar con él sería inútil. A pesar de todas las horas que pasaba en el gimnasio, no podía competir con Seiya. Sólo contaba con su cerebro, pues incluso en aquellos momentos su cuerpo parecía desear someterse ante aquel principe.

¡Qué traidora era su carne! Cómo le gustaba el modo en que se amoldaba a la de él, muslo contra muslo, cadera contra cadera, pecho contra pecho. Qué fácil habría sido encajar su boca en la de él, abrir los labios y aceptar su lengua. Tan fácil como invitarlo a una invasión mucho más íntima...

Se estremeció avergonzada ante la excitación que le produjo aquel pensamiento.

—Me... aseguraste que nunca tomarías a una mujer en contra de su voluntad —murmuró.

—Jamás lo he hecho y jamás lo haré.

—En ese caso, suéltame.

—Aceptaste los juegos previos —le recordó Seiya.

—¿Y los juegos previos consisten en que me sujetes las manos de este modo?

—Si te suelto, tratarás de huir. Sin embargo, sé que no es eso lo que quieres. Quieres que te acaricie y te bese. Quieres que te haga el amor.

—Estás muy equivocado. No quiero que me hagas el amor —«¡porque no quiero que descubras que mi cuerpo sí quiere!»

—¿Entonces qué quieres? ¿Ser tú la que me haga el amor?

—¿Qué? ¡No! No, claro que no —la mera idea hizo que Serena se sintiera repentinamente débil—. Ya te lo he dicho —protestó con un último y desesperado gesto de desafío—. No me gusta el sexo. ¡Y no me gustas tú!

—Pero te gustaré —prometió Seiya, que tuvo el valor de sonreír mientras acercaba su boca a la de ella.

Serena trató de mantener los labios cerrados. Trató de resistir. Pero sus esfuerzos por librarse sólo sirvieron para empeorar las cosas. Mover la cabeza de un lado a otro sólo sirvió para aumentar la deliciosa fricción creada por sus bocas unidas. En cuanto a mover la parte baja de su cuerpo...

¡Fue un desastre total!

Sus movimientos le dieron una imagen mental perfectamente clara de la erección de Seiya, tan formidable que hizo que la cabeza empezara a darle vueltas. ¿Podía ser realmente tan larga, tan grande y tan dura?

Él la aferró con más fuerza por las muñecas y presionó sus manos contra su trasero, posiblemente con intención de impedirle moverse. Serena se detuvo de inmediato, pero para entonces, la suave protuberancia de su estómago envolvía el inflamado sexo de Seiya, y no pudo evitar entreabrir los labios.

La lengua de Seiya se deslizó de inmediato en el interior de su boca, lenta y confiadamente. Sabía a menta, a triunfo.

¿Y por qué no?, se preguntó Serena aturdida. A pesar de lo que había decidido, se estaba derritiendo entre sus brazos. Y su orgullo parecía haber desaparecido por completo. En su lugar tan sólo había quedado el mero y poderoso afán de dejarse llevar por los dictados de la naturaleza.

Su suspiro de rendición fue inconfundible. Seiya apartó sus labios de ella y la miró, pero no la soltó.

—Bésame —susurró—. Bésame donde me has pegado.

Serena miró su mejilla, aún enrojecida a causa del bofetón y luego lo miró a los ojos. Si hubiera visto en ellos enfado o arrogancia, el erótico embrujo en que se hallaba inmersa se habría visto roto. Pero los ojos de Seiya sólo ardían de deseo y excitación.

Sintió el calor de su mejilla bajo los labios. El calor y el roce de su suave piel. Le gustó la sensación y deslizó su boca varias veces sobre la suave superficie, un intenso estremecimiento recorrió su espalda.

La conmoción le hizo apartar el rostro y sus miradas se encontraron una vez más.

—Te ha gustado, ¿verdad? —dijo él.

—Sí —contestó ella, aunque confusa. ¿Qué tenía aquel hombre que incluso le gustaba besar su piel? ¿Era el hombre en sí lo que tanto la alteraba, su habilidad para seducirla, o simplemente la situación en que se encontraba?

Fuera cual fuese el motivo, ya no había marcha atrás. Habría hecho falta un tiro de caballos para sacarla de allí después de aquello. Tenía que saber cómo le irían las cosas con él. Tenía que saberlo.

—No te preocupes —murmuró él, y se inclinó a besarla con ternura—. Te gustará hacer muchas más cosas antes de que la noche acabe.

Cuando la soltó, Serena se sintió momentáneamente desorientada. Incluso experimentó una punzada de decepción. Pensar que había disfrutado mientras Seiya la sujetaba la preocupó, lo mismo que lo que acababa de decir. Su mente se llenó de imágenes de todo lo que le gustaría experimentar con aquel hombre, cosa que la dejó asombrada. Aquello no era nada normal en ella. Durante los últimos años había dejado de sentirse desesperada por poder llegar a disfrutar del sexo y había llegado a sentirse totalmente desinteresada.

Las manos de Seiya quitándole la bata por los hombros hicieron que su mente volviera al presente. Tembló cuando notó que sus dedos le rozaban las clavículas.

—Te has puesto esto para provocarme —dijo Seiya mientras la bata caía a los pies de Serena, que no lo negó—. Y ha funcionado —añadió él antes de alzar las manos hacia los tirantes del camisón.

Serena se puso tensa. ¿Acaso pretendía desnudarla allí mismo, en medio del cuarto de estar?

¿Qué pasaría luego? ¿Tendría que comer con él desnuda? ¿Le repugnaba la idea? ¿O la excitaba?

—Hace que parezcas un exiquisito bombom, no sabes como adoro comer bombones —murmuró Seiya, y el camisón se reunió con la bata en el suelo, dejando a Serena ante él tan sólo con sus zapatillas de tacón.

Seiya dio un paso atrás y contuvo el aliento mientras la miraba de arriba abajo. Ella permaneció muy quieta, confundida por lo que acababa de decir.

¿Cabria la posibilidad de que fuera cierto?. Pues mientras Seiya seguía mirándola se fue haciendo más ardientemente y consciente de su propio cuerpo de lo que lo había sido nunca. Su piel parecía relucir bajo la mirada del príncipe. Sus pechos se volvieron más pesados. Sus pezones se excitaron aún más.

Cuando la mirada de Seiya descendió, el estómago de Serena se contrajo. ¿Estaba mirando su pubis, recientemente depilado, y despreciándola por ser capaz de llegar a aquellos extremos a causa de su profesión? ¿O creería que lo había hecho para él?

—Eres demasiado hermosa para tu propio bien —murmuró Seiya, algo enfadado—. Y demasiado descarada.

A continuación, la tomó en brazos y la llevó al dormitorio.

* * *

**Pues, aqui dejandoles otro capitulo, espero les haya gustado. Quiero agradecer a todos los que se toman un poquito de su tiempo para leer esta historia.**

**Emily Castro: Espero no haberte dejado de nuevo en la mejor parte emily XD jejeje, perdon pero me gusta el suspenso, gracias por los comentarios.**

**verosey: Gracias por continuar leyendo esta historia, y no te preocupes iremos descubriendo por que estos dos cargan con semejantes demonios del pasado, gracias por los comentarios.**

**serenity824: Amiga no te preocupes pronto iremos esclareciendo dudas con respecto a estos dos, espero dejarte en suspenso XD jejejeje, gracias por tus comentarios.**

**Ame90: Gracias por seguir de cerca esta historia y por tus comentarios.**

**Shinsa Tsukino: Mi queridisima amiga, andas perdidisima, espero verte por estos lugares y saber pronto sobre tus siguientes historias.**

**Tambien quiero agradecer a los que, aunque no dejen comentarios pero estan siguiendo esta historia, gracias por su tiempo, y tambien a los que se toman un tiempito extra para comentar, de verdad chicas, se les agradece de todooo corazón.**

**A todos les envio muchisisisimos abrazos y extra saludos!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hola, espero que esten teniendo una buena semana, y que este capitulo les alegre mas la semana. Saludos!**

**ADVERTENCIA: El siguiente capitulo maneja un contenido erotico explicito, por lo cual no es apto para menores de 18 años ni personas sencibles a este tipo de lenguaje.**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 9**

Serena había imaginado que el dormitorio del príncipe parecería extraído de algun libro sobre mobiliario barroco, pero en lugar de ello se encontró con un lugar relajante y con mucho estilo.

Las paredes de color escarlata estaban tenuemente iluminadas por las luces que caían sobre varias fotos enmarcadas de caballos de carreras. Habia una gruesa alfombra negra que cubria la mayor parte del piso y la cama era la más grande que había visto en su vida, con su enorme cabecero de ebano flanqueado por unas mesillas a juego.

—¿Y la cena, su excelencia? —se atrevió a preguntar mientras él la depositaba con delicadeza sobre la cama.

Que Seiya, hubiera insinuado que ella estaba realmente interesada en el, le había hecho recuperar parte de su habitual descaro. O al menos eso quería creer. Lo más probable era que su afán por iniciar una conversación, fuera un desesperado intento por retrasar el descubrimiento que estaba a punto de hacer el principe. Básicamente, que lo deseaba.

—Prefiero pasar directo al postre —dijo él mientras se erguía y se quitaba la bata—. Y no me llames «su excelencia» Mi nombre es Seiya.

—Como quieras. A fin de cuentas has pagado por el privilegio.

Seiya frunció el ceño ante su impertinencia, además del recordatorio de cómo había llegado a acabar en su cama. Tras tirar con violencia del cordón de su pantalón de pijama, la prenda se deslizó al suelo.

Serena tragó saliva. Ahora sabía por qué siempre había tenido éxito con las mujeres. No le cabía la menor duda de que el príncipe Seiya de Inglaterra tenía una injusta ventaja sobre los demás hombres que había conocido. Y sospechaba que sobre casi todos los demás.

Pero la flagrante masculinidad del principe, y probablemente también su promiscuo estilo de vida, hizo que sonaran campanillas de advertencia en su cerebro. No estaba tan descontrolada como para correr riesgos estúpidos sólo para averiguar si podía disfrutar del sexo con aquel amante extraordinario. Afortunadamente estaba tomando la píldora, luego no temía un embarazo. Pero aquello no era lo único a tener en cuenta.

—Una cosa antes de que empecemos —dijo, orgullosa de haber podido encontrar la voz ante tal visión—. Espero que tengas preservativos, porque si no estás preparado para practicar el sexo seguro tendré que irme a casa.

—Hay dos cajas llenas ahí —Seiya señaló la mesilla de la derecha de la cama—. Y varios sueltos bajo las almohadas.

Serena hizo lo posible por no mostrarse asombrada. ¿Dos cajas? ¿Y más bajo las almohadas? Esperaba que no tuviera intención de utilizarlos todos aquella noche, o al día siguiente no podría caminar, y mucho menos montar a caballo.

—Los preservativos que compro son diseñados de encargo —continuó Seiya—. Y son cien por cien seguros. También siento pasión por la protección.

—Sí, supongo que un hombre de tu fortuna debe tener mucho cuidado. Pero no tienes por qué temer que yo pretenda atraparte. Ya tengo una buena parte de tu dinero y lo último que querría sería tener un hijo suyo.

Serena se dio cuenta demasiado tarde de que Seiya podría tomarse aquello como un insulto personal. Y por la fulminante mirada que le dedicó, probablemente había sido así.

Aquello la disgustó por algún motivo. Era una tontería, porque lo cierto era que el príncipe se merecía uno o dos insultos. A fin de cuentas era el hombre que creía que podía comprar su cuerpo. Y que lo había hecho.

De todos modos sintió la necesidad de disculparse.

—Lo... lo siento, Seiya. No pretendía que sonara así. Me refiero a que... no tiene nada que ver contigo personalmente. Simplemente no quiero hijos.

Seiya la miró un largo momento y vio que lo lamentaba de verdad. Suspiró y movió la cabeza. Qué compleja criatura era Serena... Le habría gustado saber qué la impulsaba a actuar de forma tan contradictoria. ¿Por qué había acudido a él aquella noche vestida como una Famme Fatal para decirle cinco minutos después que había cambiado de opinión y que quería irse a casa?

Había estado a punto de perder el control cuando se lo había dicho, hasta que había comprendido que Serena tenía miedo de acostarse con él por algún motivo. Le asustaba el sexo.

Todo lo que hacía falta era un poco de persuasión para hacerle cambiar de opinión. Durante unos momentos se había convertido en la mujer que sabía que podía ser entre sus brazos, toda ardor y pasión.

Pero una vez más había vuelto a transformarse en la criatura fría y descarada que lo retaba y le hacía desear comportarse con ella como un animal.

Pero aquél no era su modo de comportarse con las mujeres. Odiaba la idea de verse reducido a ser una fiera salvaje, algo que Serena parecía capaz de lograr.

Retrasar su propia satisfacción sería difícil, pero no imposible.

¿Cuál sería la mejor forma de ganarla? Porque aquélla era su meta, ¿no? Conquistarla. Conseguir que volviera voluntariamente y sin dinero de por medio cinco días después.

Lamentaba amargamente no haberla investigado a fondo desde el principio. El conocimiento era poder, y por encima de todo quería tener poder sobre ella. Pero en lo concerniente a Serena estaba sumido en la oscuridad.

Algo que sí comprendía respecto a la mujer desnuda tumbada ante así era que el principal motivo que la retenía en aquella habitación era el los quinientos millones de dólares que iba a obtener para su fundación. En otras circunstancias, tal vez se habría tomado más tiempo con ella, como hizo con la yegua difícil.

Pero no había tiempo que perder. Cinco días no era mucho tiempo...

Serena se puso tensa cuando Seiya dio un paso adelante y tomó su pie izquierdo de la cama.

—Relájate —murmuró, y rodeó su tobillo con una mano mientras deslizaba la otra con suma delicadeza arriba y abajo por su pantorrilla. Cuando se inclinó ligeramente para acariciarle la sensible piel de detrás de la rodilla, se le puso la carne de gallina.

¡Relajarse! ¿Cómo iba a relajarse mientras le hacía aquello sin una sola prenda de ropa encima? Su mirada iba una y otra vez hacia la parte de Seiya que no dejaba de imaginar en su interior. Si es que llegaba a encajar dentro de ella.

Finalmente, la mano de Seiya volvió al pie, le quitó la zapatilla y la dejó caer. Pareció tomarse más tiempo con la otra pierna y para cuando le quitó la otra zapatilla Serena estaba temblando.

—Seiya...

No pretendía hablar. No quería sonar tan desesperada y necesitada.

Seiya la miró a los ojos. —¿Sí?

—No... me hagas esperar demasiado.

Él asintió y la hizo colocarse en el centro de la cama con la cabeza sobre una almohada. Ella lo miró con los ojos abiertos de par en par mientras tomaba un preservativo y se lo ponía. Para cuando se tumbó junto a ella, sentía que el corazón estaba a punto de salirse de su pecho.

¿No quieres que antes te dé placer con mi boca?

Serena parpadeó. ¿Quería?

—No... no sé...

El frunció el ceño ante su indecisión.

—Un poco, tal vez —dijo ella, sin aliento.

¿Qué estaba diciendo?

Pero ya era demasiado tarde. Seiya ya iba de camino, aunque hizo una parada en sus pechos, donde succionó larga y lánguidamente cada pezón, dejándolos excitados y húmedos, y a Serena anhelante de necesidad. Para cuando siguió su camino, quería sentirlo en todas partes de su cuerpo. Encima de ella.

Dentro de ella. Lamiéndola. Besándola. Acariciándola...

—ahh —gimió al sentir la lengua de Seiya en su ombligo.

¿Quién habría imaginado que aquello podía ser tan delicioso? Se alegro tanto cuando volvió a hacerlo...

Alargó las manos para tocarle el pelo y disfrutar de su maravillosa suavidad. El alzó un momento el rostro para sonreírle antes de seguir bajando. Deslizó la lengua por su pubis mientras le hacía separar los muslos.

El estómago de Serena se tensó de anticipación cuando la boca de Seiya alcanzó su sexo expuesto, y estuvo a punto de saltar de la cama.

—Shhh —Seiya apoyó una mano sobre su estómago—. Estate quieta. Relájate.

Más órdenes ridículas. Era imposible estarse quieta o relajarse. La lengua de Seiya estaba haciendo delicados círculos en tomo a su clítoris mientras la penetraba con los dedos. Las sensaciones que le producía eran a la vez estimulantes y aterradoras, como si estuviera subida en una montaña rusa.

—Seiya —dijo con dificultad, y él paró de inmediato.

Serena estuvo a punto de ponerse a llorar, como una niña a la que hubieran quitado su caramelo.

Pero apenas tuvo tiempo de lamentarlo, pues Seiya se deslizó sobre ella y empezó a penetrarla de verdad. Su brusca inhalación fue una mezcla de placer y sorpresa pues, a pesar de que Seiya tenía el sexo más grande que los demás hombres con los que había estado, pudo acomodarse a él con relativa facilidad. Tal vez le iría mejor si...

Cuando alzó las piernas y rodeó a Seiya por la cintura con ellas, él gimió. Ella también, pues sintió la diferencia de inmediato. Seiya estaba profundamente sumergido en ella, colmándola.

Serena casi gritó cuando él empezó a moverse. Seiya volvió a detenerse.

—¿Estoy demasiado hondo?

—¡No, no, es fantástico!

—¿Estás segura?

—Totalmente. No pares.

Seiya rió y continuó moviéndose.

Serena alcanzó el clímax casi de inmediato, con intensos espasmos, y de nuevo estuvo a punto de gritar de placer. Seiya la aferró con fuerza y también alcanzó el clímax a la vez que un gemido primario escapaba de su boca abierta.

Cuando Serena sintió la carne de Seiya palpitando en su interior, una oleada de pasión primitiva se apoderó de ella y comenzó a besarlo en el hombro, en el cuello y finalmente en la boca, que penetró con su lengua en un erótico recuerdo del modo en que él la había penetrado a ella. Él le devolvió el beso y siguió moviéndose hasta que, asombrosamente, Serena volvió a alcanzar otro clímax. Sólo se detuvo cuando supo que había acabado, y entonces dejó caer su cuerpo sobre ella.

Pesaba, pero a Serena no le importaba. Le encantaba sentirse envuelta por su cuerpo. Deslizó las manos posesivamente arriba y abajo por su espalda y trató de recordar qué era lo que no le gustaba de aquel hombre.

Y entonces lo recordó.

Era un depredador sexual que la había sobornado para que se acostara con él. La había sobornado y la había chantajeado emocionalmente.

Nunca podría decirle lo agradecida que estaba de que lo hubiera hecho. Debía buscar otras palabras para explicar el placer que le había dado con su cuerpo, y para recuperar al menos algo de su orgullo.

—¿Lo ves? —murmuró Seiya un rato después, ya tumbado junto a ella, con una mano tras la cabeza mientras con la otra jugueteaba con unos de sus pechos—. Te gusta el sexo. Al menos conmigo.

Serena, cuyo cerebro se había puesto a trabajar a marchas forzadas, ya había pensado en la respuesta adecuada.

—Debo confesar que mi reacción me ha sorprendido al principio. Pero entonces me he dado cuenta de cuál era el motivo de mi excitación. Recibir una fortuna por acostarse con un millonario es una fantasía femenina muy popular. Toda mujer tiene el secreto anhelo de poder comportarse alguna vez como una prostituta. Y además está el factor del titulo, por supuesto.

La mano de Seiya se detuvo sobre su pecho.

—¿El factor del titulo? —repitió.

—No te hagas el inocente conmigo, Seiya. Seguro que te has aprovechado de ello en numerosas ocasiones. Ya sabes. Acostarse con un principe, esa escena ha excitado a innumerables mujeres occidentales a lo largo de los años. No simules que no lo sabes.

Finalmente, Serena se animó a mirar a Seiya a los ojos, cuya expresión era impenetrable.

—¿Y te excita a ti también? —dijo él a la vez que tomaba de nuevo su pezón entre los dedos, aunque no con tanta delicadeza como antes.

Desafortunadamente, aquello pareció excitar aún más a Serena.

—¿Quién sabe? —se encogió de hombros con indiferencia, cuando en realidad lo que quería era que Seiya volviera a hacerle el amor—. Algo ha sido desde luego. Y no precisamente algo romántico. Ni amor.

—¿No me encuentras romántico? ¿Ni amoroso? —añadió Seiya a la vez que tomaba el otro pezón entre sus dedos.

Serena rió.

—Oh, vamos, Seiya. No creo que pueda calificarse de romántico pagar a una mujer 500 millones de dólares para a tenerla a tu completa disposición durante una semana.

—No te he obligado a aceptar.

Serena agradeció que Seiya acabara con la tortura de sus pezones.

—No te habría servido de nada intentarlo. Sabes que habría dicho no.

—Pero acabas de pasártelo bastante bien.

—Habrías exigido tu libra de carne de todos modos.

—No. No lo habría hecho.

Serena miró a Seiya sin saber si le estaba diciendo la verdad o no. Volvió a encogerse de hombros.

—Lo que tú digas. Ya da igual. Al parecer, me gusta jugar a la esclava sexual contigo. Así que seré tuya hasta el viernes. Ordéname lo que quieras, amante. Como suele decirse, la noche aún es joven —añadió en tono perversamente seductor.

—Una esclava sexual permanece en silencio y sumisa. Una esclava sexual carece de voluntad, porque se la entrega a su amo. No es nada hasta que él se digna a utilizar su cuerpo. Nada en absoluto.

La boca de Serena se había secado mientras Seiya hablaba. Pero su corazón latía desbocado. «Es sólo un juego», se recordó. «Un juego erótico».

—Parece divertido —dijo.

Seiya la miró con dureza.

—Una esclava sexual no se preocupa por su propia diversión. Sólo existe para dar placer, no para recibirlo.

Serena hizo una mueca de desagrado.

—Creo que es un trabajo que no llegaría a cuajar aquí, en Estados Unidos. A menos que el tipo con el talonario tenga 500 millones de dólares que gastar. Aunque, si no recuerdas mal, sólo has pagado por el sexo directo. Así que me reservo el derecho a poner objeciones si las cosas se vuelven demasiado pervertidas. Además, no creo que una esclava pueda llamar a su amo por su nombre de pila. ¿Qué tal si te llamo «amo»? Resulta muy sumiso, ¿no te parece?

Salió de la cama e hizo una reverencia con las manos unidas ante sí.

—Voy a preparar su baño, amo —dijo en tono burlón.

—Yo soy el amo aquí —dijo Seiya con arrogancia.

—Sólo hasta que el juego acabe —le recordó Serena.

—De acuerdo —replicó Seiya, pero había un brillo diabólico en sus ojos azules—. Debo insistir en que si quieres dejarlo debes decirlo con antelación, antes de que el juego haya empezado. Es injusto excitar a un hombre y luego dejarlo colgado.

Serena rió.

—No te imagino colgado de nada.

—Es sólo una forma de hablar. ¿Entonces? ¿Quieres seguir siendo mi esclava sexual?

Serena sintió un estremecimiento de excitación. Podía hacerse adicta a aquel juego. Peligrosamente adicta. A pesar de todo, era mucho menos peligroso que la alternativa: admitir que tal vez le gustaba Seiya después de todo. ¡Pero no pensaba hacerlo!

—Por esta noche al menos —dijo.

—En ese caso, ve a preparar el baño —ordenó Seiya—. Pero no quiero sales ni burbujas en el agua. Quiero poder verte completamente en el agua.

* * *

**Uff pues aqui nuevamente con otro capitulo, gracias por los comentarios que dejan, de verdad, saben que cualquier duda, comentario y demas, son bienvenidos, solo dejen su comentario. **  
**Muchos Saludos y abrazos de su amiga gelsuchis!**

**serenity824: Uyy amiga y todavia faltan muchos otros mas que estaran dedicados a la desbordande pasion de estos dos. Gracias y Saludos!**

**Reyna-chan: Hola, me alegra que te este gustando y que lo disfrutes, jeje y no te preocupes pronto iremos entendiendo mejor el por que seiya y serena son asi, Gracias y Saludos!**

**Emily Castro: Je Je Je hay emily me matas con tus comentarios, pero si soy mala, sabia que te quedarias con las ganas de leer mas, pero no te preocupes aun te quedan muchos supensos mas jeje. Gracias y Saludos!**

**verosey: Definitivamente coincido contigo, cuando seiya esta cerca, cualquiera seria debil, jejeje y la verdad si me gusta dejarles un poquito en suspenso, gracias y Saludos!**

**CONEJA: Hola me alegra que te estes involucrando mucho en la trama, tu sugerencia es muy buena, vere que puedo hacer, gracias y Saludos!**

**veronick: Gracias por unirte a las filas de lectoras de este fic, gracias y Saludos!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hola chicas, uuuy me hubiera gustado actualizar antes pero e tenido muchisisisima tarea, pero aqui les dejo otro cap. para que pasen un buen fin de semana, Saludos!**

**ADVERTENCIA: El siguiente capitulo maneja un contenido erotico explicito, por lo cual no es apto para menores de 18 años ni personas sencibles a este tipo de lenguaje.**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 10**

Serena despertaba a menudo sintiendo un profundo vacío en su interior seguido de una amenaza de depresión. Cuando sucedía, se levantaba y hacía ejercicio como una loca hasta su estado de ánimo mejoraba al menos un poco.

Aquella mañana no sólo se despertó tarde, sino que lo hizo con una deliciosa sensación de paz, aunque se sorprendió un poco al comprobar que estaba en la cama rosa. Seiya debía haberla llevado allí cuando por fin se había quedado dormida.

Pero él no se había quedado. Debía haber vuelto a sus habitaciones.

Serena pensó que despertar sola la mañana después de una noche como aquélla era un extra. Podía acurrucarse bajo las mantas y pensar en todo lo que había pasado sin tener por qué sentirse culpable o avergonzada, o lo que fuera que hubiera sentido si hubiera despertado abrazada al cuerpo desnudo de Seiya.

«¡No pienses en el cuerpo desnudo de Seiya!», se reprendió de inmediato.

Pero ya era demasiado tarde. Ya estaba pensando en él, recordando cómo lo había acariciado y besado sin cesar, como lo había invitado a tomarla una y otra vez.

Sin embargo no se sentía nada dolorida aquella mañana. Obviamente, había estado más que lista para él en cada ocasión.

El sexo como aquél era la mejor píldora para dormir del mundo, así como el mejor antidepresivo.

Afortunadamente, Seiya no era un hombre que se conformara con hacerlo una vez. Parecía desearla tanto, si no más, que ella a él. Por supuesto, cualquier hombre dispuesto a pagar quinientos millones de dólares por acostarse con una mujer, debía estar sufriendo un intenso ataque de lujuria por ella.

Ni siquiera pensar en la parte del dinero estropeó la sensación de placer de Serena. Asombrosamente, empezaba a encontrar la situación bastante satisfactoria. Todos aquellos orgasmos, más todo aquel dinero... Habría que estar loca para no sentirse contenta.

Al menos tan contenta como ella podía llegar a estarlo. Serena no se engañaba pensando que podía llegar a ser realmente feliz alguna vez.

Pero la cosas no iban mal de momento. Tenía quinientos millones de dólares con los que hacer el bien. Y un principe muy sexy a su disposición con el que portarse mal.

El único problema que podía prever era el viernes. Sospechaba que para entonces se habría vuelto adicta a Seiya. Ya empezaba a pensar en la noche que la esperaba. ¿Querría él que repitiera su interpretación de esclava? Esperaba que sí. Era una buena tapadera para sus sentimientos, que podían írsele de las manos si no tenía cuidado. Aún no podía creer alguna de las cosas que había hecho voluntariamente la noche anterior. Y se estremeció al pensar en todo lo que Seiya le había hecho a ella, en todas las posiciones en las que la había penetrado, y no sólo en la cama.

La comida en el cuarto de estar había resultado muy educativa. ¿Quién habría pensado que la comida podía utilizarse como afrodisíaco? ¿O que la mesa podía convertirse en un instrumento de placer erótico?

Pero aquél sólo había sido uno de los varios e imaginativos interludios. Seiya había buscado formas de practicar el sexo en las que ella jamás había soñado, y todas para hacerla disfrutar, aunque ocasionalmente se hubiera visto obligada a rogarle.

¡Y cómo le gustaba a Seiya que le rogara! No estaba segura de si era un sádico o simplemente se estaba vengando porque en una ocasión le dijo que no.

Pero decirle no, al menos mientras practicaban el sexo, ya no era una opción, a no ser que ella hubiera sido una masoquista, cosa que no era. No se le pasaba por alto lo irónico que resultaba que se sintiera excitada por un hombre como él, pero no tenía sentido simular. Sexualmente, estaba en sus manos. Iba ser una lástima tener que renunciar a él el viernes. Aunque, pensando en ello, no había motivo para que renunciara a él cuando aquello acabara. Si Seiya estaba dispuesto, y estaba bastante segura de que así era, podría seguir viéndolo. Seiya había dicho que solía ir todos los fines de semana a Nueva York a jugar al póquer y a las carreras. Cuando ella estuviera en la ciudad, podían quedar en el hotel de Seiya los sábados por la noche, cuando volviera de las carreras. Podrían disfrutar el uno del otro en privado, sin necesidad de que su aventura se hiciera pública.

Por supuesto, tendría que cuidarse mucho de que la prensa se enterara. Odiaría ser vista como el último juguete del príncipe, ¡nada menos que comprado en una subasta!

Se estremeció al imaginar lo que pensaría su madre. Ya la había interrogado al respecto la semana anterior por teléfono después de leer un artículo en la prensa del domingo en el que se mencionaba a un príncipe ingles que había pagado millones por cenar con ella. Le preocupaba que Serena cayera en manos de algún admirador obsesionado. Una preocupación comprensible, dadas las circunstancias.

Afortunadamente, su madre se relajó cuando le dijo que Seiya era un principe que utilizaba cualquier excusa para dar dinero para caridad. Admitió que iba a cenar con él, pero añadió que no había nada entre ellos y que no lo habría nunca.

Suspiró. Su madre no se sentiría especialmente feliz si llegara a averiguar que su querida hija le había mentido, o que había seguido viendo al principe. No, el riesgo de continuar con aquella aventura sería demasiado grande. Ya había causado a sus padres suficiente angustia y dolor en el pasado. Cuando llegara el viernes, tendría que renunciar a Seiya. Pero hasta entonces... hasta entonces pensaba disfrutar al máximo de lo que él estuviera dispuesto a darle.

El teléfono sonó en aquel momento en la mesilla de noche y los pensamientos de Serena se vieron repentinamente interrumpidos. Había dejado un mensaje en su contestador diciendo que estaría ilocalizable toda la semana, y también había dejado su móvil en casa. El instinto le había advertido que le convenía estar incomunicada. Por tanto, aquella llamada sólo podía ser una llamada interna. ¿De Seiya, tal vez?

Se irritó consigo misma por el infantil placer que le produjo aquel pensamiento. Lo último que quería era empezar a comportarse como una adolescente encaprichada. Seiya seguía siendo el mismo hombre que había pagado cinco millones de dólares para poder cenar con ella y quinientos para que se acostara con él. El que le hubiera hecho disfrutar tanto no significaba que tuviera que volverse tonta.

Respiró profundamente y descolgó el auricular.

—¿Sí?

—Soy Luna. Espero no haberla despertado.

—No, no. Claro que no. Estaba pensando en levantarme. Debe de ser tarde. ¿Sabe qué horas es? —el reloj de Serena seguía en el baño, y en la habitación no había ninguno. Pero por la luz que entraba en la habitación se notaba que hacía horas que había salido el sol.

—Van a dar las once.

—¡Tan tarde! —aquello era todo un récord para Serena, que casi nunca solía dormir más de cuatro o cinco horas.

—Seiya ha dicho que no la molestáramos —dijo Luna—. Él sólo lleva un par de horas levantado. Ha desayunado rápido y se ha ido a trabajar con los caballos. Volverá a comer hacia la una, y he pensado que le gustaría reunirse con él. Prepararé algo especial para que coman junto a la piscina. Hace un día encantador.

—Me parece una idea estupenda. Gracias. Enseguida me levanto.

—¿Qué le parece si le llevo café y unos cruasanes al dormitorio? ¿O los cruasanes engordan demasiado?

—No. Me parece una idea estupenda.

—Veo que es fácil de satisfacer. Seiya ha traído a casa a varias modelos a lo largo de los años y siempre me han parecido un tanto estiradas. Alimentarlas era un problema.

—Conmigo no tendrá ese problema —dijo Serena, que frunció el ceño al notar lo negativamente que había reaccionado al enterarse de que Seiya sentía debilidad por las modelos. La idea de ser una más en una larga lista de mujeres picó su orgullo y le hizo reafirmarse en su resolución de no volver a verlo después del viernes.

—En ese caso, hasta ahora —dijo Luna.

Diez minutos después, llamaba a la puerta de la habitación. Serena se había levantado para ir al baño y se había puesto la bata rosa que colgaba de la puerta.

—Ha sido muy rápida —dijo mientras dejaba pasar al ama de llaves. Trató de no mostrarse sorprendida por su colorida vestimenta. Llevaba unas bermudas de color amarillo canario y una blusa roja y naranja que debería haberse llevado a matar con el rojo de su pelo, aunque, por algún motivo, no era así.

—Trabajo rápido —Luna dejó la bandeja sobre la mesa que había junto a los ventanales.

—¿Le gustó la película que fue a ver ayer con su marido? —preguntó Serena mientras ocupaba una silla junto a la mesa.

—¿Qué? Oh, sí, sí. Nos gustó. ¿Le mencionó Seiya dónde íbamos?

—Sí —contestó Serena con cierta brusquedad. No le gustó recordar las amenazas de Seiya sobre lo que ocurriría si se ponía a gritar.

Pero ella no había gritado. Y dudaba que lo hubiera hecho cualquiera de las otras mujeres que había llevado allí... excepto de placer.

Descubrió que no le gustaba pensar en las demás mujeres de Seiya.

—¿Suelen... suelen dormir aquí las demás invitadas de Seiya?

Luna sonrió.

—No hay motivo para ponerse celosa. Hace mucho que Seiya no trae a ninguna dama a casa. Y ninguna se ha quedado.

—No siento celos —dijo Serena, demasiado a la defensiva—. Sólo curiosidad.

—Tampoco tiene por qué avergonzarse por sentir afecto por Seiya. Es un hombre por el que merece la pena sentirlo.

Serena pensó que no era el momento adecuado de mencionar que no sentía afecto por él. Al menos, no en el sentido que lo decía Luna.

—La gente suele malinterpretar a Seiya porque a veces es un poco rígido —continuó Luna mientras le servía el café—. Se pone un poco «regio», diríamos. Pero puedo asegurarle que es uno de los hombres más agradables que he conocido. Sinceramente bondadoso y compasivo. ¿Leche y azúcar?

Serena asintió.

—Dos terrones, por favor. ¿Y en qué sentido es bondadoso y compasivo?-preguntó con curiosidad.

—Oh, en muchos. Mire a Nicolas, por ejemplo. —¿Nicolas?

—El hombre que fue a recogerlos ayer y que se ocupó del equipaje. Nicolas es primo mío. Tienes necesidades especiales. Nadie le daba un trabajo, pero Seiya lo hizo cuando yo se lo pedí. De inmediato. A menudo da trabajo a gente que pasa una mala racha, especialmente a hombres casados y con hijos. También les da alojamiento gratis. Hay varias casas en este lugar. Es muy bueno con todos los que trabajan para él, si lo hacen de verdad, claro. Pero nunca espera que nadie haga lo que él mismo no esté dispuesto a hacer. Los hombres aprecian ese detalle. No hay nada que Seiya no esté dispuesto a hacer. Limpiar los establos, quedarse toda la noche con alguna yegua de parto, arar, pintar vallas... No para. Pregúntele a cualquiera de por aquí. O será mejor que no lo haga —añadió Luna con una sonrisa—. Imagino que Seiya se pondría bastante celoso si la viera hablando con los hombres. Así que limítese a asentir y sonreír cuando le enseñe las cuadras después de comer.

—¿Cree que lo hará hoy? —preguntó Serena mientras trataba de digerir toda aquella información sobre Seiya. O era muy listo y sabía cómo obtener lo mejor de sus empleados, o tenía un lado bueno. Serena sabía que las cosas no eran o blancas o negras. Ella misma no era un ángel, pero podía ser bondadosa y generosa con personas menos afortunadas que ella.

—Seguro que sí. Está muy orgulloso de este lugar. Ha hecho maravillas desde que se ocupa de él —Luna colocó la taza ante Serena.

—¿Construyó él esta casa?

—No. La construyó el que dirigía las cuadras antes que él. También era un noble ingles, pero no se parecía nada a Seiya. Era un tipo gordo y perezoso. Según he oído, gastaba en sí mismo el dinero que debería haber invertido en comprar sementales y yeguas decentes. De hecho, a Seiya no le gusta especialmente la casa. Dice que es demasiado grande para sus necesidades. Tiene doce habitaciones. Casi todas las mantenemos cerradas, pero en Navidad las abro y preparo las camas y Seiya permite que los parientes de sus trabajadores que quieren venir por esas fechas se alojen aquí. Es un caos, pero me encanta.

La sorpresa había hecho que Serena detuviera la taza a medio camino de sus labios.

—Pero los nolbes son muy rigidos al celebrar la Navidad.

—Seiya sigue la norma de «donde fueres haz lo que vieres». Su familia en Inglaterra jamás se pone en contacto con él excepto por asuntos de negocios. Yo le organizo una fiesta de cumpleaños una vez al año, pero jamás ha recibido un regalo de ellos, ni una postal, ni siquiera una llamada. ¡Miserables! ¿Quién necesita enemigos teniendo una familia como esa? Pero será mejor que no hable sobre ellos —murmuró Luna—. A Seiya no le gustaría. Pero usted si le gusta, querida. Yo diría que más que eso. ¿Hace tiempo que lo conoce?

Serena no sabía qué contestar. Evidentemente, Luna no sabía nada sobre la subasta y la cita para cenar que había ganado Seiya.

—Nos conocimos en la Copa hace un año.

—¡Hace tanto! ¿Y hasta ahora no la había traído aquí? Supongo que se ha estado haciendo la difícil, ¿no, querida? —dijo Luna—. Sea lo que sea, el hecho es que está funcionando. Nunca lo había visto tan inquieto como la semana pasada. Cuando llamó el domingo para decir que iba a venir con una invitada especial y me pidió que preparara esa habitación, le dije a Artemis que nuestro Seiya debía haber encontrado a alguien realmente especial, y cuando la vi, supe que era cierto.

—No soy tan especial —dijo Serena, avergonzada por los cumplidos de Luna—. La gente cree que la fama te vuelve especial, pero no es así.

—Oh, eso ya lo sé, cariño. No estaba hablando de su fama. Ni siquiera de su belleza. Estaba hablando de usted. Es realmente encantadora. Y normal. Justo la clase de chica que necesita Seiya para que le haga salir de la concha en que se encierra ocasionalmente.

Sobre todo este último año. Pero esta mañana se le notaba muy contento. Usted lo anima.

Serena trató de no ruborizarse. Aquella mujer era incorregible, pero también encantadora.

—Es agradable oír eso. Luna rió.

—No le gusta enseñar sus cartas, ¿verdad, cariño? Chica lista. Haré que Seiya venga a recogerla en cuanto termine de trabajar. Seguro que querrá ducharse y cambiarse antes de comer.

—Preferiría ir a echarle una mano mientras prepara la comida, Luna —dijo Serena—. No me llevará más de quince minutos prepararme.

Luna parpadeó, sorprendida.

—No hay duda de que no es una chica típica. Pero no voy a decir no a un poco de ayuda. Cuando esté lista, venga directamente a la cocina.

—No sé dónde está.

—La casa es grande, pero tiene una distribución muy sencilla. Hay un pasillo a la izquierda del vestíbulo. La segunda puerta es la cocina. Y no se moleste en hacerse la cama. Hay una chica que se ocupa de eso y de lavar y planchar la ropa.

Cuando Luna se fue, Serena terminó de desayunar. Después de ducharse, se puso unos vaqueros y una camiseta y, tras maquillarse lo imprescindible, fue a la cocina. Esta estaba tan bien equipada como habría cabido esperar en la casa de un príncipe. También tenían unos enormes ventanales desde los que se veía la terraza y una gran piscina con el agua tan azul como el cielo que brillaba sobre ella. Al fondo había un pabellón que, según le informó Luna, era donde iba a comer con Seiya, un lugar digno de un príncipe y su amor, según añadió.

Una vez más, Serena no se molestó en negar que era el amor de Seiya. No habría servido de nada, porque Luna no la habría creído.

Finalmente, apenas pudo echar una mano en la cocina, porque Luna no le dejó hacer prácticamente nada. Cuando era casi la una, le sugirió que saliera al pabellón a esperar a Seiya, que no tardaría en llegar.

Serena estaba sentada a la mesa cuando Seiya salió por la puerta de la cocina poco después. Cuando lo vio, su corazón se puso a latir como loco, pero fue incapaz de apartar la mirada de él mientras se dirigía hacia allí.

No podía ser su atractiva elegancia lo que tanto la había afectado. Seiya siempre había sido excesivamente atractivo. Y se pusiera lo que se pusiera, le sentaba bien. Los vaqueros y el polo azul cielo que vestía en aquellos momentos le sentaban de maravilla. Incluso las sandalias, que en otros hombres podían resultar ridículas, a él le quedaban bien.

Serena tragó saliva al recordar el magnífico aspecto que tenía desnudo. Tenía que ser aquello, decidió, aliviada. Era el deseo lo que había hecho que se dispararan los latidos de su corazón.

En realidad, ella nunca había experimentado nada así con un hombre. La atracción que sintió en una ocasión en su pasado y que le hizo comportarse de forma tan desastrosa y estúpida no se parecía en nada a aquello.

Afortunadamente ya había alcanzado la madurez de carácter necesaria para manejar aquellas sensaciones, por primarias y poderosas que fueran. No se avergonzaba del modo en que había actuado la pasada noche, pero valoraba mucho su compostura en momentos como aquél.

Por supuesto, le habría ayudado que Seiya dejara de mirarla como si prefiriera comérsela a ella en lugar de la comida que había en la mesa.

—Según he oído, has dormido bien —dijo él mientras ocupaba una silla frente a ella. —Muy bien. ¿Y tú?

—Hacía un año que no dormía tan bien.

A Serena no se le escapó el significado de las palabras de Seiya. Trató de no permitir que aquel halago, y su creciente deseo, mermase su firme intención de dar por zanjado definitivamente aquello el viernes.

—¿Y qué te apetecería hacer después de comer? —preguntó Seiya mientras tomaba un panecillo de la mesa y lo partía en dos.

Serena luchó contra la tentación con todas sus fuerzas. Por muy lanzada que se hubiera mostrado la noche pasada, aquél era otro día. Y la situación era muy distinta, sobre todo después de haber comprobado lo débil que podía volverse junto a Seiya. Debía controlarse, o podía meterse en serios problemas. Estaba bien tener una aventura con hombres como Seiya, pero lo último que convenía era obsesionarse con ellos, o enamorarse de ellos.

Como Yaten había dicho, Seiya podía ser peligroso.

—Luna ha dicho que me llevarías a visitar las cuadras —comentó en tono ligero, y a continuación se sirvió un vaso de agua.

Él sonrió con una mezcla de cinismo y travesura.

—¿Y crees que es así como me gustaría pasar la tarde contigo?

Serena lo miró a los ojos.

—Eso espero contestó—. Tu apetito insaciable de anoche me ha dejado un poco... sensible en algunos lugares. Necesito unas horas más para recuperarme.

Seiya rió.

—Mi apetito insaciable. Según recuerdo, eras tú la que no dejaba de pedir más.

Serena simuló un desenfado que estaba muy lejos de sentir.

—Posiblemente. Una o dos veces. Debo admitir que eres muy bueno en la cama, Seiya. Sin duda has dejado el pabellón muy alto para las actuaciones de mis futuros amantes. Casi lamento que este arreglo tenga que acabar —cuando dijo aquello Serena notó que la mandíbula de Seiya se tensaba, pero decidió ignorarlo—. Oh, y hablando de arreglos, ¿has comprobado si el dinero ha sido transferido a la cuenta de la fundación esta mañana?

* * *

**Bueno pues aqui nuevamente con otro capitulo, espero que lo hayan disfrutado, gracias por los comentarios que dejan, de verdad, ****Muchos Saludos y abrazos de su amiga gelsuchis!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hola chicas, espero esten teniendo una muy buena semana, ya pronto podremos entender mejor el por que Serena se comporta asi. Nos seguimos leyendo!**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 11**

Seiya no supo cómo logró ocultar sus sentimientos en aquel momento. Su primera reacción ante la mención del dinero por parte de Serena fue de consternación, seguida de una aguda conciencia de su propia estupidez.

¿De verdad había empezado a creer que Serena sentía algo por él? ¿Que cuando la había llevado de vuelta a su dormitorio aquella noche se había rendido a algo más que a la química sexual que siempre había habido entre ellos?

Qué estúpido era. Un completo estúpido. Un estúpido hechizado. Serena lo había hechizado desde el primer momento que la había visto, y lo había hechizado aún más con el abandono asombrosamente sensual que había demostrado en la cama la noche anterior. Cuando recordaba cómo había gemido bajo su boca, como había temblado con sus caricias, como se había aferrado al él mientras alcanzaba el clímax...

Pero el brillo del deseo había desaparecido de su mirada aquella mañana.

Contempló su virginal ropa blanca y su pelo, sujeto en una coleta que enfatizaba el aire de inocencia que tanto lo había intrigado siempre .

Finalmente, su consternación dio paso al enfado.

A pesar de lo mucho que pudiera disfrutar entre sus brazos, el único interés real de Serena eran los quinientos millones de dólares.

—El dinero está en tu cuenta —murmuró, jurándose que le haría pagar por cada centavo aquella noche.

Serena había lamentado sus palabras en cuanto las había pronunciado. No había pretendido sonar tan mercenaria, ni enfadar a Seiya. ¿Pero qué esperaba éste? ¿Que olvidara que prácticamente la había obligado a acudir allí con él? ¿Acaso esperaba que empezara a interpretar el papel de «mujer enamorada» para él?

Sin duda, habían compartido una noche fabulosa. Y, ciertamente, Seiya era un amante fabuloso. Pero no tenía intención de simular que compartían algo más.

Al mismo tiempo no quería pasar los siguientes cuatro días en un ambiente de abierta hostilidad. Debían alcanzar algún punto intermedio de entendimiento.

—Lo siento —dijo. Por la fría furia que brillaba en los ojos de Seiya, supo que acababa de volver a declararle la guerra—. No pretendía disgustarte, pero no puedo fingir que la fundación no es lo más importante para mí. Eso no significa que anoche no disfrutara, o que no esté deseando que vuelva a repetirse. Incluso empiezas a gustarme... un poco —añadió cuando los expresivos ojos de Seiya brillaron de satisfacción—. Luna me ha dicho cosas tan agradables sobre ti esta mañana, que no puedo seguir pensando que eres un hombre arrogante y mimado. Al parecer tienes otras cualidades que te redimen, aunque tu modo de reaccionar a la palabra «no» no es precisamente una de ellas. ¿Cuántos hombres crees que habrían llegado a esos extremos para llevarse a una mujer a su cama?

—No a cualquier mujer —dijo Seiya—. Sólo a ti, Serena.

—Los halagos no van a llevarle a ningún sitio conmigo, Su Excelencia. Creo que ya se lo había dicho.

—Seiya —le recordó él secamente.

—Seiya —repitió ella con un suspiro—. ¿Ves a qué me refiero? Siempre tienen que ser las cosas como quieres.

—A todos nos gusta hacer las cosas a nuestro modo. A ti también, Serena. Pero tal vez te sorprendería saber que en mis tratos contigo no siempre he cedido a mis deseos. Si hubiera sido totalmente egoísta, te habría tomado durante el viaje en helicóptero. No habría esperado. Y si cediera ahora mismo a mi lado oscuro, no sería este panecillo lo que estaría mordiendo. Despejaría esta mesa de un golpe, te tumbaría sobre ella y me daría un festín contigo.

Las imágenes que evocaron sus palabras hicieron que una oleada de calor recorriera el cuerpo de Serena.

—Me pregunto si me dejarías hacerlo —añadió él mientras le dedicaba una mirada ardiente.

—No —fue la sorprendentemente firme respuesta de Serena.

—No... —empezó Seiya, pero se interrumpió y sonrió a la vez que se encogía de hombros—. ¿Lo ves? No puedo aceptar un no por respuesta. En ese caso, iremos a visitar las cuadras y luego podemos nadar un rato, si quieres. ¿Te apetecería eso?

—No puedo permitirme estar al sol mucho rato en días como este —dijo Serena a modo de excusa, aunque lo cierto era que temía no poder mantener las manos quietas teniendo a Seiya semidesnudo cerca—. Podría quemarme, lo que no quedaría bien en las fotos ni en la pasarela.

—Comprendo. En ese caso utilizaremos el coche de golf para visitar la propiedad. Tiene techo. Estaba pensando en cabalgar pero, dadas las circunstancias, podemos dejar eso para otro día. Lo mismo que la natación. Después de la visita, te sugiero que te eches hasta la cena, o que tomes un largo baño. Y hablando de la cena, he decidido que hoy la tomaremos en el comedor principal. Así habrá más tiempo de que se recuperen tus… zonas más sensibles.

—Qué amable por tu parte —murmuró Serena, pensando que Seiya era un diablo realmente perverso—. Luna me ha dicho que eres un hombre muy bondadoso. Me ha contado lo que hiciste por Nicolas.

Seiya pareció avergonzado por aquella revelación, algo que conmovió a Serena más que cualquier otra cosa que pudiera haber hecho. Respetaba a la gente capaz de hacer el bien sin buscar halagos o publicidad.

—Era lo menos que podía hacer por alguien mucho más desafortunado que yo —murmuró Seiya—. ¿Qué vas a hacer con los quinientos millones? Espero que no los malgastes en pagar sueldos exorbitantes a asesores financieros. Debes gastar el dinero como te parezca adecuado. Estoy seguro de que lo único que te importa son los niños. Otros podrían tener intereses más egoístas entre sus planes.

—No te preocupes. El dinero será bien gastado. No pienso caer en esa trampa. Pero sí me dejaré asesorar por algunas personas cuya perspicacia para los negocios respeto. Luego me pondré a trabajar en varios proyectos sin dilación. El tiempo es esencial en todo lo relacionado con la investigación. Me pondré a trabajar en cuanto regrese a Nueva York. Afortunadamente, la semana que viene no tengo trabajo, así que podré avanzar bastante. También me gustaría...

—Serena se interrumpió y sonrió—. Lo siento. Cuando empiezo a hablar de ese tema, no sé cómo parar.

—No me importa —dijo Seiya—. Me encanta escuchar a una mujer apasionada.

Serena tragó saliva, pensando que probablemente Seiya habría oído algo más que pasión en los variados sonidos que había hecho la noche pasada. Cada uno había tenido su propio mensaje, desde los grititos de sorprendido placer, a los gruñidos de frustración, pero los más obvios habían sido sus gritos de éxtasis seguidos de suspiros de satisfacción.

—Deberíamos comer la deliciosa comida que nos ha preparado Luna —dijo para cambiar de tema—. Lo que me recuerda que tu ama de llaves me cae realmente bien. Es una mujer encantadora.

—Sí que lo es. Yo me he convertido en una especie de hijo para ella. Luna y Artemis no pueden tener hijos.

—Oh, qué lástima. Habría sido una madre estupenda.

—Estoy totalmente de acuerdo.

Serena tampoco quería centrarse en aquel tema, de manera que empezó a interrogar a Seiya sobre las cuadras. Habiendo nacido en el campo, no ignoraba por completo los asuntos de los caballos, y lo sorprendió con sus conocimientos.

Después de aquello, la comida transcurrió plácidamente, al igual que la vuelta que dieron luego por las cuadras. Serena no pudo evitar sentirse impresionada, tanto por los magníficos caballos que poseía Seiya como por las modernas instalaciones con que contaba.

La cuadra contaba con seis sementales, le informó Seiya. Uno de ellos, un caballo negro llamado Ebony Boy, era un animal maravilloso, y un exhibicionista incorregible. Cuando lo soltaron en su corral privado para que hiciera ejercicio, el semental montó un auténtico espectáculo galopando y soltando coces, además de encabritarse y agitar su maravillosa melena en varias ocasiones.

—Se nota que tiene mucha energía —comentó Serena—. Supongo que no es fácil de manejar.

—No durante la época de reproducción. Pero éste año se le están acabando los compromisos y está empezando a inquietarse. Es uno de esos sementales que sólo se siente satisfecho si cubre a varias yeguas al día.

Serena se quedó sorprendida.

—Eso parece excesivo. ¿No se cansa nunca?

—¿De aparearse? Nunca —la mirada que Seiya dedicó a Serena decía claramente que él tampoco.

Si podía tomarse la noche anterior como referencia, no podía decirse que estuviera alardeando.

Sin embargo...

—Luna dice que soy la primera mujer que traes aquí en mucho tiempo —dijo Serena.

Seiya frunció el ceño.

—El único defecto de Luna es que tiende a chismear. —Tal vez, pero no me parece que sea una mentirosa

—Suelo ir a Nueva York todos los fines de semana —dijo Seiya secamente—. Confía en mí si te digo que mis necesidades carnales siempre han sido adecuadamente satisfechas. No creas que he estado esperando todo este tiempo a que cayeras en mis brazos.

Serena se preguntó por qué le dolió aquel comentario. Debería darle lo mismo que Seiya se acostara con todas las mujeres de Nueva York. Pero le dolió de todos modos. Y sintió celosa.

—Si lo hubieras hecho —espetó—, habrías tenido que esperar mucho.

—Soy consciente de ello. ¿Por qué crees que acabé recurriendo a medidas tan extremas para alcanzar mi meta?

Serena miró a Seiya con frialdad, que era su actitud habitual cuando se enfadaba.

—¿Y anoche obtuviste lo que esperabas por tu dinero?

Seiya alzó las cejas en una actitud de total arrogancia y despreocupación, lo que hizo que a Serena le hirviera la sangre.

—Considero que mi inversión tuvo una respuesta razonable. Pero esta noche espero obtener más beneficios. Y las siguientes. Creo que para el viernes me sentiré suficientemente satisfecho. De no ser así, me aseguraré de que el viaje de vuelta a Nueva York sea más entretenido que el de venida.

La hostilidad había vuelto a instalarse entre ellos. Y la tensión. Seiya aseguraba que le gustaba hacer el amor, no la guerra, pero entre ellos no había lo uno sin lo otro.

—¿Y eso será todo? —preguntó Serena con descaro.

—¿Estás diciendo que quieres que la situación se prolongue?

—Ni en un millón de años. Has pagado por cinco días y eso es lo que vas a obtener.

Seiya no dijo nada en respuesta a aquello. Se limitó a dedicarle una larga y pensativa mirada antes de volverse hacia el mozo de cuadra para decirle que volviera a guardar al semental, dejando a Serena con la sensación de haber revelado demasiado. Si volvían a estar en pie de guerra, acababa de cometer un error táctico.

Las cosas dichas con enfado o miedo siempre eran un error. Debería haber mantenido la calma y no haberle saltado al cuello de aquella manera. Sin duda, Seiya podría empezar a sospechar que empezaba a alterarla; que, en el fondo, quería que aquello durara más que hasta el viernes.

Pero las sospechas eran sólo sospechas, no hechos. Antes de que llegara la noche debía demostrarle que no iba a poder hacer con ella lo que quisiera.

«¿Y cómo vas a conseguirlo?», preguntó una vocecita en su mente. «¿Cómo vas a lograr ese milagro? Ese hombre puede excitarte con una simple mirada. Si te tocara, incluso ahora que estás enfadada, sólo el cielo sabe lo que le permitirías que te hiciera después».

¡Estaba atrapada!

Y sentirse atrapada era un estado en el que no salía a la luz precisamente lo mejor de Serena. Ningún hombre iba a atraparla. Hacía tiempo que había jurado mantener un completo control sobre su vida, lo que incluía su vida sexual. Por eso había buscado hombres que le gustaban con los que irse a la cama. Porque se había negado a permitir que un solo y miserable bastardo destrozara por completo aquel aspecto de su vida.

«Así que deja de divagar sobre este hombre. Lo deseas como amante. Sabes que es así. Si no lo dices, parecerá que él ha ganado. Caerás entre sus brazos cada vez que él quiera. ¿Y acaso quieres parecer una débil tonta ante sus ojos por decir una cosa y hacer luego otra?»

La risita que dejó escapar Serena llamó la atención de Seiya.

—¿Qué te parece tan divertido?

—A ti. Y a mí misma. Ambos estamos siendo un poco tontos. Sobre todo yo. Tienes razón, Seiya. No quiero que nuestra aventura acabe el viernes. Era mi orgullo el que hablaba hace unos momentos. Además de cierto enfado por tus tácticas de bravucón. Oh, no te molestes en abrir tu regia boca para negarlo. Utilizaste tu indecente fortuna para hacerme una oferta que sabías que no podía rechazar.

—A veces un hombre tiene que hacer lo que debe hacer.

Serena volvió a reír.

—Sólo un hombre como tú. Pero eso ya es agua pasada, y sería una tontería por mi parte aferrarme al orgullo después de haber comprobado que eres tan bueno en la cama como decías. No quiero renunciar a los placeres de la carne después de haberlos descubierto. Me preocupa no encontrar a otro hombre capaz de satisfacer mis... necesidades especiales tan bien como tú. Si no otra cosa, no hay duda de que tú eres un hombre muy potente.

—No sé cómo te las arreglas para que un halago suene como un insulto en tus labios, querida Serena.

—Porque bajo mi dulce exterior soy una bruja, querido Seiya. Pero seguro que eso ya lo sabías, ¿no?

Seiya se limitó a mirarla.

—Volviendo al asunto del que hablábamos —continuó Serena—, me encantará seguir siendo tu amante más allá del viernes, hasta que uno de los dos se canse del arreglo, por supuesto. No quiero nada más de ti. Ni dinero, ni regalos. Nada excepto tu magnífico cuerpo y tu estimulante técnica. _Comprenez-vous?_

Seiya no dijo nada, aunque sus ojos manifestaron una mezcla de desagrado y deseo que recorrió la distancia que los separaba como un afilado cuchillo.

—Podría acudir a la suite de tu hotel los sábados por la noche —continuó Serena, decidida a ser pragmática y nada romántica—. Excepto cuando esté fuera, por supuesto. Podríamos pasar esa noche juntos, y el domingo si quieres. ¿Te hace feliz ese arreglo?

—¿Feliz? —repitió Seiya con una sonrisa irónica—. ¿Qué es para ti ser feliz?

—¡Oh, vamos, no hables como si yo fuera el amor de tu vida! Ambos sabemos que no lo soy. Simplemente tengo un picor y te estoy dando la oportunidad de que me rasques. Y antes de que lo preguntes, no, no quiero ser vista en público contigo. Esa es la única regla que quiero poner. Nada de citas para comer ni de ir a las carreras juntos. Lo único que quiero es una relación sexual. ¿De acuerdo?

Por un momento, Serena temió que Seiya fuera a rechazarla, que iba a vengarse de lo que le había hecho.

—¿Y se supone que debo serte fiel? —preguntó Seiya, en un tono tan frío como su mirada.

¿Qué podía decir? «Si tocas a otra mujer, te mato», parecía un poco exagerado, y demasiado revelador. Pero aquello era lo que habría querido gritarle Serena, lo primero que había surgido en su mente.

Tenía la sospecha de que acababa de cometer el error mas grave de su vida. Pero ya estaba hecho.

—Eso es asunto tuyo —dijo en tono desenfadado—. No tengo derecho a exigir nada de ti, lo mismo que tú no tienes derecho a exigírmelo a mí.

Notó que a Seiya no le gustó nada que dijera aquello; pero era una lástima, porque a ella le daba igual. Aquel hombre infernal debería haberla dejado en paz. Pero no; se había empeñado en tenerla. Pues bien, podía tener su cuerpo, pero no su corazón. Al menos, no que él supiera.

—Pero si nos prometiéramos exclusividad —dijo Seiya mientras su mirada seguía pareciendo una mezcla de hielo y fuego—, podrías tomar la píldora y así podríamos disfrutar de una forma más completa el uno del otro.

Seiya no lo sabía, pero Serena ya estaba tomando la píldora. Un solo método de protección nunca era suficiente para Serena.

—La sensibilidad crece espectacularmente cuando la carne se desliza contra la carne. El placer es mayor —añadió él.

Serena volvió la cabeza ante la promesa de poder llegar a experimentar aún más placer que la noche anterior.

—Algunas mujeres alcanzan automáticamente el orgasmo cuando la semilla de un hombre inunda su útero —murmuró Seiya—. Dicen que ese tipo de orgasmo no es sólo físicamente más intenso, sino que también resulta mucho más satisfactorio emocionalmente.

Si creía que aquella imagen haría que Serena se derritiera, estaba muy equivocado. Aquello sólo sirvió para que volviera a ver a Seiya como el auténtico depredador que era, capaz de utilizar cualquier arma a su disposición para convertirla en su juguete sexual hasta que se hartara de ella.

—No pienso tomar la píldora —dijo Serena con brusquedad—. Y si alguna vez dejas de usar protección, no volveré a verte.

Seiya pareció conmocionado, pero enseguida la miró con aire pensativo.

—Haré lo que quieras —dijo finalmente.

—Bien —espetó Serena—. En ese caso, quiero volver a la casa ahora. Tengo dolor de cabeza.

Seiya entrecerró los ojos.

—¿Es eso cierto, o sólo es una excusa para evadir mi compañía?

—Es la verdad —Seiya no lo sabía, pero había alterado algo más que las hormonas de Serena. Había despertado recuerdos casi olvidados, pero que cuando volvían hacían que la tensión le subiera y le diera dolor de cabeza—. Sufro de migrañas —dijo, a la vez que empezaba a experimentar un avance de las náuseas que solían acompañarlas—. Necesito tomar cuanto antes una pastilla y tumbarme, o esta noche no podré hacer nada.

—En ese caso, vamos —dijo Seiya a la vez que la tomaba del brazo.

Serena no supo si durante la siguiente media hora la solicitud que le demostró Seiya fue debida a su amabilidad natural o al temor a no volver a tenerla en la cama aquella noche. La condujo directamente al dormitorio, donde corrió las cortinas, le abrió la cama y le dio un vaso con agua para que se tomara las pastillas. Tras dejarla cómodamente instalada, le dijo que si para las siete no se le había pasado el dolor suspendería la cena en el comedor por aquella noche. Podría comer algo en su habitación, o en la de él, si se sentía lo suficientemente bien. Sólo se lo tenía que hacer saber. Él estaría en sus habitaciones. Sólo tenía que llamar a la puerta o, si lo prefería, podía avisar a Luna por teléfono.

—Tienes que marcar el 0 —le dijo antes de salir.

Serena permaneció largo rato tumbada mirando al techo, esperando a que comenzaran las molestias típicas de sus migrañas. Pero el dolor no aumentó. Ni las náuseas. Al parecer, había tomado los analgésicos justo a tiempo. Estos también la habían obligado a relajarse, y con la relajación llegaron las lágrimas. No lágrimas por lo que le sucedió en el pasado, sino por lo que le estaba sucediendo en el presente.

¡Menudo desastre!

Pero debía reconocer que ella siempre había sido un desastre. Seiya había preguntado si su dolor de cabeza era una excusa para evitar su compañía. Ella no lo había pensado en aquel momento, pero tal vez lo había sido, porque por mucho que pretendiera ante Seiya que no sentía ninguna implicación emocional con él, lo cierto era que sí la sentía. Tanto, que la asustaba.

¡Con todos los hombres que había en el mundo de los que enamorarse!

—¡Cielo santo! —gimió, y enterró el rostro entre las almohadas. Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer de forma incontenible, hasta que el agotamiento pudo con ella y se quedó dormida.

En sus habitaciones, Seiya estaba sentado ante su escritorio, contemplando con el ceño fruncido un correo electrónico que acababa de recibir de SSE en el que le pedían que llamara personalmente. Cuando lo hizo, le pusieron directamente con el jefe de seguridad, un hombre llamado Haruka Tenoh, con el que ya había tratado en varias ocasiones.

—Me alegra que halla llamado, su excelencia —dijo Haruka—. Quería tener una conversación privada con usted respecto a la investigación que solicitó respecto a cierta dama. Disculpe, pero creo que será mejor que no mencione su nombre. Las líneas telefónicas no son siempre tan seguras como nos gustaría, lo mismo que el correo electrónico.

—Aprecio su prudencia, señor Tenoh. Investigar a alguien siempre es un asunto delicado. ¿Qué es lo que ha averiguado?

—Ayer empezó a correr un rumor que, dado el perfil público de la dama, podría suponer un problema si sigue adelante. El mero hecho de empezar a hacer preguntas puede producir un tremendo efecto en lo concerniente a los ricos y famosos. Quería asegurarme de que le interesa que sigamos adelante.

—¿A qué rumor se refiere? —preguntó Seiya, tenso.

—Una persona cercana a la dama piensa que su hermana pequeña, la que murió de cáncer, no era en realidad su hermana, sino su hija.

Al oír aquello, Seiya apretó con todas sus fuerzas el auricular.

—Dada la fama de la persona en cuestión, me parece asombroso que algo así haya podido mantenerse en secreto —continuó Haruka—. Mi detective ha averiguado esto un poco por casualidad, a través de una camarera que por lo visto fue a la escuela con ella. Puede que lo que le haya hecho hablar hayan sido los celos, o el rencor, pero seguir investigando sería dar crédito al rumor, y la prensa podría enterarse. Parecen tener ojos y oídos en todas partes. He pensado que, dado su interés por la dama, tal vez no le interesaría que sucediera algo así.

—Ha hecho muy bien, señor Tenoh. Eso sería lo último que querría. Cancele de inmediato la investigación, por favor. Y destruya los informes. Naturalmente, pagaré lo que acordamos, más la bonificación. Le agradezco mucho su discreción.

Seiya colgó y se apoyó contra el respaldo de cuero de su asiento. ¿Sería cierto? Y si era así, ¿cuándo nació la niña y por qué repudió Serena a su propia hija?

¿Por vergüenza?

No parecía Serena una mujer que fuera a avergonzarse de ser madre soltera.

¿Ambición?

Si hubiera sido tan ambiciosa, ¿por qué tener un hijo en primer lugar? Había otras alternativas a su disposición.

¿Un corazón roto?

Aquello parecía más probable. El hecho de que hubiera sido seducida y luego abandonada por su amante explicaría el comportamiento de Serena hacia el sexo y los hombres. Aquello también explicaría que hubiera rechazado a su hija, aunque ello no justificaba su acción. Sólo una mujer amargada y con el corazón de piedra podría rechazar a un hijo.

No había duda de que Serena era bastante dura. Dura y cínica.

Seiya frunció el ceño.

¿Cómo podía estar enamorado de una criatura como aquélla?

—Perverso —murmuró en alto, y luego hizo una mueca.

Sí, aquel amor era perverso. Seiya había imaginado que averiguar cosas sobre su pasado le daría poder sobre ella, pero lo único que había conseguido era llegar a la certeza de que no tenía ningún futuro con ella. Al menos, no el que buscaba.

Serena era buena para una sola cosa. Era una tontería esperar algo más. Ella pensaba igual y se lo había dejado bien claro. El único papel que quería en su vida era el de amante. Hasta que se cansara de él. Ni siquiera le preocupaba que él le fuera infiel. De hecho, esperaba que lo fuera.

Comprender que lo tenía en tan baja consideración y que lo respetaba tan poco disgustó mucho a Seiya. Serena lo consideraba un mujeriego sin escrúpulos, un hombre que no dejaba de meter mujeres en su cama sin necesidad de afecto o cariño.

El problema era que tenía razón. Aquello era exactamente en lo que se había convertido durante la pasada década. Había utilizado a las mujeres con una frialdad pasmosa.

Pero no había ninguna frialdad en él cuando trataba con aquella mujer.

En cuanto al cariño y el afecto...

Seiya gimió. No quería estar enamorado de ella. Dadas las circunstancias, prefería que sus sentimientos se limitaran al deseo. El deseo siempre pasaba. Pero Seiya ya sabía que sentía algo más que deseo.

¿Qué tenía que hacer para al menos conseguir que Serena quisiera vivir con él? La necesitaba más que un ocasional sábado. ¿Qué podía hacer para persuadirla?

Se reiría si le declarara su amor. El encanto y los halagos no ejercían ningún efecto sobre ella. Tampoco serviría de nada ofrecerle más dinero. Sólo le quedaba un arma para lograr que hiciera lo que quería.

Apretó los dientes con fuerza. Iba en contra de sus principios utilizar aquella clase de tácticas, pero Serena no le dejaba otra opción.

* * *

**Emily Castro: Hola amiga! concuerdo contigo, pero estos dos son tan testarudos que no van a dar su brazo a torcer tan facilmente!, nos seguimos leyendo, Saludos!**

**serenity824: Uuuy no sabes amiga! ambos van a terminar enredadisimos! jaja pero con seiya de por medio creo que cualquiera lo pensaria ¿no?, jejeje nos seguimos leyendo, Saludos!**

**Nikki Usagui: Gracias por seguir esta historia, espero te este gustando, Saludos!**

**hobbypoli: Gracias por seguir esta historia, espero te este gustando, Saludos!**

**Serena Princesita Hale: Gracias por seguir esta historia, espero te este gustando, Saludos!**

**A Todas y cada una de las personas que leen este fic, gracias por el pedasito de su tiempo, tambien les recuerdo que todos los comentarios son bienvenidos, a mi me gusta saber sobre ustedes y saber si les esta gustando el fic. Muchos saludos y Abrazos para todas!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Como podrán ver mis queridísimas niñas, ya estoy de vuelta con un nuevo capítulo, les pido muchísimas disculpas por no haber aparecido por aquí antes, he estado ocupadísima con la escuela, la tesis, el trabajo, el servicio social, en fin, pero me alegra ya estar de vuelta y como recompensa por mi agravio les dejo dos capítulos para que disfruten muchísimo, y prometo actualizar antes que termine la semana, para que sigan disfrutando de esta historia. Como siempre quiero agradecer a todos los que se toman su tiempito para leer esta historia y a todos los que dejan comentarios, los cuales son muy importantes para mi, y para la historia.**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 12**

¿No te alegra que se te haya pasado el dolor de cabeza? —murmuró Seiya mientras apartaba el pelo de Serena para acercar los labios hacia su cuello.

Ella se estremeció y volvió la cabeza para facilitarle el acceso.

—Mmm —fue todo lo que logró decir.

Estaba tumbada boca abajo en medio de la gran cama de Seiya, aturdida y deslumbrada por su forma de hacerle el amor. Había empezado a descender con los labios hacia su espalda y la lamía intermitentemente mientras la acariciaba con las manos. Su boca se detuvo al comienzo de sus nalgas a la vez que deslizaba una mano entre sus piernas.

Serena gimió y luego lloriqueó a causa de la creciente necesidad que sentía de volver a tenerlo donde lo había tenido hacía unos minutos.

—Seiya... —dijo con voz estrangulada.

—¿Qué, bombom?

Ella se puso tensa a causa de aquellas palabras cariñosas... ¿o fue porque los dedos de Seiya habían alcanzado el lugar que no podía ser ignorado, o negado?

—Oh, sí, sí...

—Paciencia —dijo él con suavidad—. Aún no ha llegado el momento.

Pero Serena sí iba a llegar. Y muy pronto. Iba a ser su segundo orgasmo desde que se había presentado en la habitación de Seiya, hacía muy poco tiempo.

Cuando había despertado, lo había hecho deseando a Seiya. Había intentado refrenarse con una ducha de agua fría, pero no había servido de nada, de manera que, finalmente, se había puesto el albornoz rosa y, sin molestarse en maquillarse o ponerse otra cosa, se había presentado en sus habitaciones.

Seiya sólo había necesitado mirarla una vez para darse cuenta de lo que quería.

No había dicho nada. Simplemente la había tomado en brazos y la había llevado a su dormitorio. Sin dejar de mirarla, la tumbó sobre la cama, le abrió la bata, le hizo separar las piernas y le ordenó que no se moviera mientras él se desvestía y se ponía un preservativo. Para cuando acabó, ella estaba más que lista para recibirlo.

Había alcanzado el orgasmo treinta segundos después de que Seiya la penetrara. Pero él no lo había hecho. Se había retirado y luego se había tumbado a su lado para besarla y acariciarla. Y en aquellos momentos Serena estaba a punto de llegar de nuevo, temblando de necesidad mientras él permanecía totalmente controlado.

¿Cómo lo lograba?, se preguntó, desconcertada. ¿Cómo lograba olvidar su excitación mientras ella llegaba al éxtasis?

Seiya estaba rozando las redondeadas y tersas nalgas de Serena con la barba que comenzaba a crecer en sus mejillas. Ella gimió y puso inmediatamente su trasero en pompa en busca de más. Cuando él colocó una almohada bajo su estómago y le separó los muslos, ella se tensó de anticipación, a la espera de que la penetrara. Pero en lugar de ello, Seiya comenzó a frotar con su rostro la suave piel interior de sus muslos a la vez que soplaba cálida y delicadamente contra su humedad.

Serena gimió de frustración y movió el trasero. Pero él siguió sin darle lo que quería. En lugar de ello, deslizó la lengua a lo largo del valle de su deseo y jugueteó con ella en torno a su clítoris. Serena se puso tensa y gimió de nuevo. La espera fue cruel mientras él seguía atormentándola. Pero unos momentos después, felizmente, estaba allí, colmándola, haciéndola estremecerse de alivio.

Cuando la hizo ponerse en cuatro patas y tomó sus pechos, dejó escapar un gritito de placer. Seiya la había introducido a aquel modo de hacer el amor la noche anterior, sobre la alfombra del cuarto de estar. A ella le encantó entonces y le estaba gustando casi más en aquellos momentos, en parte porque Seiya no podía ver sus ojos. Parecía que disfrutaba mirándola al rostro cuando alcanzaba el orgasmo, y temía que pudiera llegar a ver las emociones que empezaban a consumirla cada que sus cuerpos se unían.

Cuando empezó a moverse dentro de ella, cerró los ojos y trató de pensar en ellos como dos animales copulando en medio de la selva. Aquello no tenía nada que ver con el amor. Era sólo sexo. Sobre todo por parte de Seiya. No debía olvidarlo.

El ritmo de sus movimientos era intenso, su penetración profunda, y su forma de aferrarla tan poderosa como posesiva. Poco a poco, Serena olvidó todo pensamiento y dejó que la condujera a aquel brillante lugar en que se veía convertida en una mujer primitiva, libre de todo concepto civilizado, libre para copular como un animal salvaje en celo.

Hicieron ruidos juntos, el gruñendo y ella gimiendo. Cuando ella se tensó y dejó escapar un prolongado grito al alcanzar el orgasmo, el rugió en respuesta. Se arqueó hacia atrás y la hizo alzarse contra él con las manos aprisionando sus pechos. Serena abrió la boca para tomar aire mientras su sexo oprimía y luego soltaba a Seiya durante lo que pareció una interminable sucesión de contracciones.

Cuando sus mutuos espasmos concluyeron, cayeron sobre la cama. Seiya hizo que ella se tumbara de costado y que moldeara su cuerpo a él en forma de cuchara.

—Increíble —susurró junto a su oído—. Somos mágicos juntos, bombom. Mágicos.

Serena se alegro mucho de que no pudiera verle el rostro, pues sintió en sus ojos el escozor de las lágrimas.

El sonido del teléfono que había junto a la cama no fue precisamente bienvenido. Seiya murmuró algo y Serena parpadeó ferozmente anticipando su salida. Aterrorizada de que pudiera ver sus lágrimas, empezó a apartarse.

—No te muevas —ordenó él, y la sujetó con firmeza por la cintura con un brazo a la vez que estiraba el otro hacia atrás para descolgar.

Con el teléfono tan cerca, Serena pudo oír toda la conversación. El problema era que se desarrolló en japones. De todos modos, nada pudo ocultar el hecho de que era una mujer la que había llamado. Cuando Seiya exclamó « ¿Rei?» en tono asombrado, Serena supo exactamente con quién estaba hablando. Era ella, la mujer del hermano de Seiya, la mujer a la que amaba, la mujer por la que se había visto obligado a vivir en el exilio.

Una intensa consternación se apoderó de ella mientras permanecía allí, aún unida al cuerpo de Seiya y obligada a escuchar la emoción que revelaba su expresiva voz. Su sorpresa al oír a Rei. Su preocupación por algo. Sus delicadas palabras de consuelo y cariño.

La conversación continuó mientras Serena se sentía más y más angustiada. ¿Cómo se atrevía a hablar de forma tan íntima con aquella mujer mientras estaba dentro de ella?

Cuando intentó apartarse de nuevo, él la sujetó aún con más fuerza. Era demasiado fuerte como para lograrlo en contra de su voluntad, de manera que decidió permanecer quieta hasta que terminara de hablar. Luchar contra él resultaría demasiado revelador.

Pero los intensos celos que había empezado a sentir eran aún más reveladores. Para ella.

No estaba empezando a implicarse emocionalmente con Seiya, al contrario, ya lo estaba, y Profundamente. Sin esperanza alguna. Por eso sentía ganas de llorar en aquellos momentos, porque sabía que por mucho que Seiya disfrutara haciendo el amor con ella, no la amaba; y nunca la amaría.

Finalmente, la llamada terminó. Pero, al parecer, no había terminado con ella.

No hubo una sola palabra de explicación después de que colgara. Tan sólo se produjo un breve silencio antes de que volviera a prestar atención a la horrorizada Serena. Horrorizada porque ella sabía que quería que Seiya continuara, a pesar de saber que su corazón estaba en otra parte, con otra mujer.

—¿Por dónde iba? —murmuró él a la vez que le acariciaba los pechos. Cuando tomó uno de sus pezones entre los dedos, Serena se estremeció.

Su vulnerabilidad hacia Seiya la hizo enfadarse. Y cuando Serena se enfadaba, se volvía muy rebelde y obstinada.

—Creía haberte dicho que no te movieras —gruñó él.

—Vete al diablo —espetó Serena—. Me moveré si quiero hacerlo. Estoy harta de que me digas todo el rato que no me mueva.

—Nunca llegarás a ser realmente buena en la cama si no estás dispuesta a aprender o a practicar el control, mi querida bombom.

—Ni soy, ni nunca seré tu «querida bombom» —ella ya sabía quién era su verdadera «querida»—. y puede que no me guste controlar, no como a ti.

—¿Crees que quiero controlarte?

—¿No es así?

—No creo que ningún hombre pueda controlarte. No por completo. Pero parece que cuanto más control ejerce una mujer sobre su vida pública, más placer encuentra en abandonar tal control en la intimidad del dormitorio. ¿No resulta liberador hacer lo que yo te digo que hagas? ¿Poder dejar de pensar por una vez? ¿Permitir que otro asuma la responsabilidad para darte placer y satisfacción? Yo estoy bien equipado para darte ambas cosas. Pero eso ya lo sabes. Por eso has venido a mí esta noche, y por eso seguirás haciéndolo de ahora en adelante, cuando y donde yo quiera.

—Ni en sueños —dijo Serena, y rió. Pero su risa se desvaneció rápidamente a causa de la avalancha de sensaciones que le estaban produciendo las manos de Seiya. Aquel hombre debía haber vendido su alma al diablo para saber como acariciarla de aquel modo, para despertar en ella aquel ansia por ser poseída por él.

Estaba desesperada por moverse, pero se negó a ceder. Le demostraría que podía controlarse. «No voy a moverme», se juró a sí misma. «No voy a retorcerme y contorsionarme. ¡No voy a hacerlo!»

—Ya puedes moverte —-susurró Seiya al cabo de unos tortuosos minutos.

Con un sollozo, Serena lo hizo así.

* * *

**Quiero agradecer a aquellas personas que me siguen la pista y dejan sus comentarios Ame90, Emily Castro, serenity824, GwynMarchog, Serenity1089, usakochiba01 **  
** Lamento no haber actualizado antes chicas, me alegra que les este gustando la historia, y que por lo que leo de ustedes, también les transmite sentimientos, como la molestia que todas tenemos por la gusana esa. También le agradezco a cada una de ustedes por todos sus comentarios, de verdad que son importantes para mí.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo 13**

Seiya apenas pudo creerlo cuando, poco después de que el helicóptero aterrizara en el tejado del Waldorf-Astoria el viernes, Serena se negó a acompañarlo a su suite diciendo que ya había perdido suficiente tiempo aquella semana. Dijo que tenía que ocuparse de los asuntos financieros de la fundación y que estaría en contacto. Ni siquiera le dejó su teléfono ni sus señas, aunque Seiya conocía ambas. Vivía en un apartamento cerca de La gran manzana y su teléfono no aparecía en la guía.

Orgullo, decidió cuando se le pasó el enfado. Su maldito orgullo. Y el de él también entró en juego, porque por mucho que la deseó todo el fin de semana no hizo ningún esfuerzo por ponerse en contacto con ella. Esperaría a que ella acudiera a él.

Y lo haría. Sabía que lo haría. Ninguna mujer que hubiera experimentado lo que ella había experimentado aquella semana podría dar la espalda indefinidamente a tal placer. Su cuerpo acabaría deseándolo, como el de él deseaba el de ella.

Sólo tenía que ser paciente.

Una semana. Una semana desde que lo había visto por última vez. Una semana de infierno, de noches sin dormir y de tormento mental. Serena se había mantenido ocupada, trabajando sin descanso, reuniéndose con personas que podían a ayudarla a poner a funcionar los nuevos fondos de la fundación. Directores de bancos, directores de hospitales, especialistas de cáncer, dueños de empresas constructoras...

Para el viernes se habían tomado muchas decisiones que se pusieron de inmediato en marcha, y también el viernes Serena se encontró en un momento crucial en lo referente a Seiya. Tenía que acudir a él, a pesar de saber que no había pasado suficiente tiempo sin verlo. El influjo sexual que ejercía sobre ella era aún más intenso de lo que se había temido. Y el amor lo empeoraba. Pero la idea de negarse a sí misma su compañía y la posibilidad de estar entre sus brazos se había vuelto insoportable.

De manera que reservó una habitación en el Waldorf-Astoria para aquella noche, un lugar en el que vestirse y en el que refugiarse si necesitaba hacerlo. Seiya le había mencionado que sus amigos de cartas solían acudir a su suite el viernes hacia las ocho y no se iban hasta medianoche. Pero pensar en esconderse en su dormitorio como una auténtica esclava sexual mientras él jugaba a las cartas con Mina y Yaten era demasiado. No podía hacerse aquello a sí misma, y por eso había decidido reservar una habitación.

Pero tampoco podía esperar hasta medianoche. ¡Necesitaba estar con él, y pronto!

La llamada de Serena supuso un intenso alivio emocional para Seiya, aunque sólo tenerla en la cama a su lado serviría para aplacar su frustración física. Su repentino anuncio de que estaba en el hotel y de que le gustaría verlo un rato antes de que empezara con su partida de cartas lo había excitado tanto como lo había preocupado. ¿Significaría aquello lo que creía que significaba? No se atrevió a preguntar. Era posible que la respuesta no le hubiera gustado. Por el momento, le bastaba con verla.

—Haré que James te haga llegar una llave tarjeta —dijo.

—¿James?

—El mayordomo.

—De acuerdo —dijo Serena secamente—. Estaría bien que luego le dieras un rato libre. Quiero verte a solas.

A solas.

¿Eran buenas o malas noticias? El cuerpo de Seiya esperaba que fueran buenas, ya se había puesto alerta en cuanto había sabido que iba a volver a estar con ella.

—Haré que se vaya de inmediato.

—Lo suponía.

Seiya percibió el matiz de cinismo que había en el tono de Serena. Naturalmente, pensaba que lo único que quería de ella era sexo. Pero en aquella ocasión debía hacerle ver que no era así. La había echado terriblemente de menos, y no sólo su cuerpo.

Y la respetaba más desde que lo había dejado el viernes anterior, especialmente porque sabía cuánto debía haberle costado. Había sido implacable en su cruzada por atarla a él sexualmente. Había utilizado todas las técnicas que conocía, todas las formas de hacerla rendirse por completo a él.

Pero al final había seguido siendo ella misma. ¡Qué coraje tenía! ¡Qué carácter! ¡Qué maravilloso orgullo!

Aquel último pensamiento le produjo un momento de pánico. ¿Querría verlo para decirle a la cara que no quería saber nada más de él?

Seiya no sabía qué haría si aquél fuera el caso. La semana anterior había comprendido que su vida no merecería la pena sin ella.

Su misión imposible consistía en conseguir no sólo que viviera con él, sino que se casara con él.

Cuando sonó el timbre diez minutos después, estaba muy nervioso. Tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para relajar las manos y no mantenerlas firmemente cerradas. Caminar hasta la puerta y abrirla fue una de las cosas que más le había costado hacer en su vida.

Al verla, el aire escapó de sus pulmones lentamente.

Estaba increíblemente bella y sexy. Ella siempre lo estaba, pero con el vestido de seda azul pálido que se había puesto aquella tarde se había superado. No llevabas medias y se había calzado unas sandalias plateadas de tacón alto que casi la hacían tan alta como él. Se había apartado el pelo del rostro, como a él le gustaba, y su maquillaje era perfecto. Volver a aspirar su perfume casi lo hizo enloquecer.

Era imposible no darse cuenta de que no llevaba sujetador, sobre todo por el estado de erección de sus pezones. Y también era imposible no darse cuenta de que ella lo estaba mirando con el mismo brillo de intenso deseo en los ojos que debían desprender los de él.

—¿Se ha ido? —preguntó Serena con voz ronca—. El mayordomo... ¿se ha ido?

Seiya asintió. Le costaba hablar.

Ella pasó al vestíbulo y cerró la puerta a sus espaldas. Luego, con la respiración agitada, avanzó la mano derecha y la apoyó sobre la entrepierna de Seiya.

—Cruel —dijo.

Él comprendió a qué se refería. Era cruel el modo en que se sentían el uno junto al otro.

Los dedos de Serena liberaron rápidamente la erección de Seiya. El calor parecía emanar en oleadas de ella. ¿O era él quien corría peligro de sufrir una combustión espontánea? Por un segundo, Seiya creyó que Serena iba a arrodillarse para tomarlo en su boca.

Pero no lo hizo. Se limitó a mirarlo a los ojos mientras se subía la falda con las manos, y a contemplar su expresión de asombro cuando vio que no llevaba nada debajo. Cuando el vestido quedó ceñido a su cintura, se apoyó de espaldas contra la puerta y separó las piernas.

—Házmelo —murmuró—. Nada de juegos previos. Hazlo rápido y fuerte.

A pesar de su excitación, Seiya recordó lo que Serena le había dicho que sucedería si alguna vez le hacía el amor sin protección.

—¿Y el...?

—Estoy tomando la píldora —interrumpió ella con brusquedad—. Hace tiempo que la tomo. No me mires así —espetó—. Es lo que siempre has querido. Muestrarme lo increíble que es hacerlo sin nada entre nosotros, ¿no? Pues hazlo. Pero hazlo rápido, antes de que cambie de opinión.

Y Seiya lo hizo así. Rápido. Con dureza. Penetrándola una y otra vez, disfrutando con sus violentos temblores y experimentando una intensa sensación de triunfo cuando el cuerpo de Serena pareció deshacerse entre sus brazos.

Ya era verdaderamente suya, pensó con una satisfacción casi salvaje mientras él también alcanzaba el orgasmo, inconsciente de los intensos sollozos que se habían apoderado de ella en algún momento. No se dio cuenta de que algo iba a mal hasta que su orgasmo comenzó a remitir. Muy, muy mal.

—¿Serena? ¿Qué sucede, bombom? —tomó su rostro entre las manos pero, ella siguió llorando histéricamente. Cuando sus rodillas empezaron a doblarse, Seiya la cargó y la llevó al dormitorio.

Su inquietud era tan intensa como su confusión. La dejó sobre la cama. Cuando le bajó el vestido para cubrirla, ella se acurrucó en posición fetal a la vez que sus sollozos se intensificaban.

Seiya no sabía qué hacer o decir para consolarla. ¿Por qué estaba llorando de aquel modo tan desconsolado? ¿Acaso no le había hecho lo que quería que le hiciera?

Evidentemente no. Probablemente había sido una prueba en la que había fallado miserablemente. Fuera lo que fuese, se sentía un completo fracaso. Unos minutos antes de verla, se había dicho que estar con ella le bastaría. ¿Y qué había hecho en cuanto había entrado? ¡Tomarla como un salvaje contra la puerta!

Asqueado de sí mismo, cerró la bragueta de su pantalón y se sentó en la cama junto a Serena.

—Tranquila, bombom —murmuró a la vez que empezaba a acariciarle el pelo—. Tranquilízate o te vas a poner mala.

—No... comprendes —dijo ella con voz entrecortada—. He sido... castigada.

—¿Castigada? ¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Y por qué crees que has sido castigada?

—Por el peor de todos los pecados.

—¿Y qué pecado es ése?

—Ser una mala madre. Oh, Dios mío, no pretendía decirte eso. Ahora me despreciarás aún más de lo que ya me desprecias...

—¿Despreciarte? Pero si te amo, Serena. Seguro que a estas alturas ya lo sabes.

Ella se quedó muy quieta un momento y luego se volvió para dedicar a Seiya una torva mirada.

—¿Cómo te atreves a decirme eso cuando sabes que sé que no es cierto? No olvides que estaba contigo cuando recibiste la llamada de tu verdadero amor. Te oí hablar con Rei, percibí la amorosa calidez de tu tono...

Seiya se arrepintió al instante de no haberle hablado antes de la llamada de Rei, pero cuando la recibió estaba enfadado con Serena y en ningún momento había pensado que aquello pudiera importarle. Por otro lado, su reacción parecía indicar que sentía por él algo más que mero deseo.

Se inclinó hacia ella y la besó con delicadeza en la frente.

—Rei ya no es mi verdadero amor. No estoy muy seguro de que lo fuera nunca. En otra época la amé, pero fue el amor de un joven mimado al que siempre le habían dado lo que había querido. Creo que el hecho de no poder tener a Rei hizo que mis sentimientos por ella parecieran más intensos de lo que en realidad eran. Hasta que me enamoré de ti no supe lo que era el verdadero amor. Lo que escuchaste aquella noche cuando hablé no fueron palabras de amor, sino de cariño y preocupación. Rei llamó para decirme que tenía cáncer.

—¡Cáncer!

—Sí. Cáncer de cérvix. Ya ha sido tratada y parece que hay muchas probabilidades de que salga adelante, pero, al parecer, enfrentarse a la posibilidad de la muerte le ha hecho comprender cuánto ama a su marido, y viceversa. Por lo visto hablaron sinceramente el uno con el otro por primera vez desde que se casaron. Cuando le confesó a Darien lo que había sucedido conmigo, se quedó conmocionada al averiguar que el siempre había estado al tanto de lo sucedido y que durante todos estos años había temido que aún me amara. Cuando ella le aseguró que él era el único hombre al que había amado de verdad, Darien le sugirió que me llamara para aclarar las cosas. Ambos temían que ella fuera la causa de que nunca me hubiera casado. Me alegró poder decirle que había encontrado a alguien más, a alguien a quien amaba y con quien quería casarme.

—¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

—Más que nada en el mundo.

—Pero... no puedes. En realidad no me conoces. Ya te lo dije. Soy una bruja.

—¿Lo dices por la hija con la que fuiste una mala madre? —Seiya sabía que debía tener mucho cuidado para no revelar lo que sabía, para que fuera ella la que se lo contara cuando se sintiera en condiciones de hacerlo.

Serena asintió y sus ojos volvieron a llenarse de lágrimas.

—Rinni —dijo, roncamente—. Murió de leucemia. Sólo tenía seis años... y nunca supo que yo era su madre. Creía que era su hermana...

Al decir aquello sus sollozos arreciaron y Seiya la abrazó hasta que se calmó un poco.

—Lo siento —susurró Serena mientras se secaba las lágrimas con las manos—. No... no me gusta hablar de esto. Me disgusta mucho.

—Creo que deberías contármelo, Serena. Si vamos a casarnos, no debería haber ningún secreto entre nosotros.

Ella volvió a mirarlo con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

—¿De verdad me quieres y quieres casarte conmigo? ¿No es alguna treta diabólica para poder seguir disfrutando de mí en la cama?

Seiya tuvo que sonreír.

—¿De verdad crees que después de cómo te has presentado hoy aquí iba a tener que mentirte para seguir acostándome contigo?

Serena se ruborizó.

—No... no sé qué me ha pasado. Nunca había sido así. Pero lo cierto es que... nunca había estado enamorada.

Seiya apenas podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar. Tenía la esperanza de que Serena se hubiera enamorado de él, pero oírle decirlo...

—¿Ni siquiera del padre de tu hija?

—¿De Diamante? ¡Cielo santo, no! No —repitió Serena con un estremecimiento—. Admito que me sentía muy atraída por él. Se parecía un poco a ti. Era muy rico, muy atractivo, muy suave. Lo conocí cuando vine por primera vez a Nueva York a trabajar de modelo. Era bastante mayor que yo. Creo que tenía unos veintiseis años. Cuando me invitó a cenar me sentí halagada y excitada. Cuando después me sugirió que lo acompañara a su apartamento a tomar una última bebida, acepté tontamente. Ya había bebido suficiente, pero tomé la copa que me ofreció.

Aquello hizo comprender a Seiya por qué había sido tan hostil con él desde el principio y por qué ya no bebía alcohol. Le recordaba al rico playboy que la había seducido para luego abandonarla.

—El muy miserable se aprovechó de ti mientras estabas bebida.

—No. No fue nada tan civilizado —dijo ella con una irónica risita.

Seiya sintió que la sangre se le helaba en las venas.

—¿Te violó?

Serena asintió.

La mandíbula de Seiya se tensó visiblemente.

—Espero que se esté pudriendo en alguna cárcel, porque si no es así tendré que matarlo.

—Ya está muerto. Murió hace unos años de una sobredosis.

—Dios es justo.

—Lo cierto es que no recuerdo la violación —continuó Serena—. Puso algo en la bebida que me dio. Recuerdo que me sentí mareada y me tumbé en el sofá, nada más. Cuando desperté estaba en su cama, desnuda y... supe que me había hecho cosas mientras estaba inconsciente. El problema era que no tenía pruebas de nada. No había recibido ningún golpe, ni sangraba... Yo ya no era virgen. Había conocido a un chico en mi pueblo el año anterior con el que anduve tonteando durante el verano.

Seiya se quedó desconcertado por aquella admisión. Por mucho que le hubiera gustado siempre la refrescante falta de inhibición sexual de las mujeres occidentales, a veces aún le escandalizaban.

—¿Estabas enamorada de ese chico? —preguntó con cautela.

—No —replicó Serena sin ninguna vergüenza—. Sólo éramos dos adolescentes curiosos experimentando. Ese tipo de cosas suceden con más facilidad en el campo, donde las cosas son más naturales, Seiya. Hay que crecer allí para comprenderlo. Pero supuso que Diamante no tuvo problemas para mantener relaciones sexuales conmigo. Cuando lo acusé de haberse aprovechado de mí mientras dormía no lo negó, pero me aconsejó que no fuera a la policía porque era hijo de un hombre muy influyente y no me serviría de nada. De todos modos fui a la policía.

—¿Y qué pasó?

—Lo típico. Fui al hospital para hacerme unas pruebas pero no encontraron nada que pudiera incriminar a Diamante ni restos de ninguna droga en mi sangre. Cuando la policía lo interrogó, él confirmó que había tenido relaciones sexuales conmigo, pero dijo que fueron mutuamente consentidas. El golpe de gracia fueron las fotografías de una cámara Polaroid que les mostró.

—Fotografías —repitió Seiya, asqueado.

—Sí. Me había sacado fotos en todas las posturas imaginables y la policía dedujo que no podría habérmelas hecho si hubiera estado dormida.

Seiya reprimió un gruñido. Por muy enfermo que le pusiera aquello, debía recordar que Serena había tenido que pasar por ello y que luego había tenido que vivir con las consecuencias. La admiración que sentía por su coraje aumentó considerablemente.

— Diamante contó a la policía que yo era una ambiciosa modelo que había posado encantada para las fotos, pero que me había puesto desagradable cuando él había querido dejarla. Su padre contrató a un abogado famoso para que lo defendiera y poco después se retiraron todos los cargos en su contra. Yo me quedé sola y embarazada.

—No quiero parecer insensible, Serena, pero, dadas las circunstancias, ¿no te planteaste abortar?

—Me negué a aceptar mi embarazo. Hasta que perdí un trabajo porque empezaba a engordar no me vi obligada a enfrentarme a la realidad. Le dije a mi agente que estaba enferma y me fui a casa con mis padres. Para entonces habían pasado cinco meses. Sufrí una especie crisis nerviosa y pedí que dieran al bebé en adopción.

—Mi madre comprendió que no podía hacerme cargo del bebé, pero pensó que acabaría por arrepentirme de haberlo entregado en adopción. Se le ocurrió el plan de contar a todo el mundo que el bebé era suyo. Vivíamos en una granja muy aislada, de manera que todo resultó relativamente fácil. Nadie sabía que yo había vuelto y mamá empezó a ponerse rellenos bajo los vestidos y a contar a todo el mundo que estaba embarazada. Yo me pasaba el día en mi habitación durmiendo —miró a Seiya con una infinita tristeza—. Sé que estarás pensando que fue perverso por mi parte rechazar a mi propio bebé, pero no podía mirarlo sin pensar en lo que me había hecho Diamante. Después de dar a luz, me fui en cuanto pude. Para entonces me había convertido en una persona cínica, ambiciosa y fría decidida a no permitir que lo que me había hecho un hombre estropeara mi vida. Aún era joven y juré tener éxito no sólo como modelo, sino en todos los aspectos de mi vida. De manera que me busqué un amante. Era un muchacho dulce, tal vez demasiado. O demasiado inexperto. Fui pasando rápidamente de un novio a otro, desesperada por demostrar que no era frígida, pero no sirvió de nada. Al final renuncié al sexo y a los hombres y me concentré en mi carrera.

—¿Y cuándo empezaste a lamentar haber renunciado a tu hija?

—Supongo que sucedió gradualmente. Cada vez que iba a casa veía que Rinni se iba transformando en una niña encantadora. Con el tiempo me fui abriendo al afecto que me demostraba y supongo que la mimé mucho, sobre todo comprándole regalos carísimos para su cumpleaños y en Navidad. Supongo que trataba de compensarla. Mamá y papá la adoraban y yo no dejaba de repetirme que había hecho lo correcto —Serena suspiró con un intenso pesar—. No me di cuenta de cuanto la quería y la echaba de menos hasta que le diagnosticaron leucemia. Nunca olvidaré la llamada de mi madre para darme la noticia. Fue como... —se interrumpió y cerró los ojos un momento y luego dedicó a Seiya una mirada desgarradora—. No puedo describirlo. El caso es que lo intentamos todo, pero no sirvió de nada. Ni siquiera funcionó el transplante de médula. La quimioterapia frenó un poco el avance de su enfermedad, pero cuando rebrotó lo hizo aún con más fuerza. Fue terrible verla morir así. Sentí que yo también iba a morir, lo mismo que mi madre. En los últimos días, quise abrazar a mi niña y decirle que yo era su mamá, no su hermana. Pero aquello me pareció cruel y egoísta, de manera que me mantuve en silencio. Rinni murió en brazos de mi madre, no en los míos y... Oh, Seiya... —sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas mientras se volvía hacia él, desesperada—. Abrázame. Abrázame...

Él la abrazó y Serena lloró y lloró. Seiya se prometió en aquellos momentos compensar de algún modo a la mujer que amaba por todo lo que había sufrido. De algún modo, volvería a hacerla feliz. De algún modo...

* * *

**Chicas, espero que con esto ya hayan podido entender un poco mejor a nuestros personajes. Me alegra informarles que actualizare antes de que termine la semana, para que puedan seguirle a nuestra historia, que ya esta llegando a su final, nos faltan unos cuantos capitulos. Pero no se preocupen que ya les estoy preparando una muy buena historia.**

**Por el momento me despido de ustedes, no sin antes desearles que pasen unas muy felices fiestas en compañía de sus seres queridos, Muchísimos abrazos, cariños y besos para todos.**

**¡Felicidades!**

**De su amiga gelsuchis!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hola de nuevo chicas, lamento mucho no haber podido actualizar como lo prometi, pero e pasado muy triste estas fechas, mi abuelo fallecio poco antes de navidad, y eso me a tenido algo depre, el era muy querido para mi. Es por eso que le quiero dedicar esta historia a el y a mi abuela, ya que por fin estan reunidos, y que esten donde esten, se encuentren felices. Siempre los tendre en mi memoria y corazón.**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 14**

Serena se sumergió en el baño que Seiya le había preparado, aún asombrada por lo maravilloso que había sido con ella. No se había mostrado escandalizado por sus confesiones ni la había juzgado. Tan sólo se había mostrado muy comprensivo.

«Tal vez me ama de verdad».

Serena sonrió ante aquel «tal vez». ¿Qué hacía falta para convencerla? Seiya había pagado cinco millones de dólares por cenar con ella y quinientos por acostarse con ella. El deseo a secas no explicaba tales extravagancias.

Pero, probablemente, lo más encantador de todo era lo que Seiya estaba haciendo en aquellos momentos. Cancelar su partida de cartas para poder estar con ella. ¡Qué romántico!

Yaten se volvió hacia Mina tras colgar el teléfono.

—Seiya acaba de cancelar la partida de esta noche —dijo, asombrado.

—¡Cielo santo! Eso sí que es una novedad. ¿Porqué?

—Ya conoces a Seiya. No ha dado demasiadas explicaciones. Sólo ha dicho que le ha surgido un asunto personal.

—Alguna mujer, probablemente.

—Puede que por fin haya encontrado a la mujer que le haya hecho olvidar a su amor en Inglaterra.

—Tal vez...

—¿En qué estás pensando, Yaten?

—¿Recuerdas que mencionaste que la semana anterior no lograbas localizar en ninguna parte a Serena, y que cuando por fin has hablado con ella no te ha explicado claramente dónde había estado?

—No creerás...

—Sí lo creo.

—¡No!

—Seiya no es un hombre que reconozca esa palabra —dijo Yaten con ironía.

—No es el tipo de Serena. Es demasiado macho.

—¿Apostamos?

Mina sonrió.

—Perderías.

—Apuesto a que se presenta mañana en las carreras con ella.

—¡Esa es una apuesta muy arriesgada! ¿Qué estás dispuesto a jugarte?

—El derecho a elegir el nombre de nuestros bebés.

Llevaban días discutiendo al respecto.

—¡Hecho! —dijo Mina, convencida de ganar.

Yaten sonrió y ella frunció el ceño.

—¿Sabes algo que yo no sé?

—En absoluto —pero Yaten no había olvidado el modo en que le había hablado Serena sobre Seiya la noche de la subasta. Su desagrado había sido demasiado apasionado.

—Sólo hay un pequeño problema —dijo Mina con un suspiro—. No estoy segura de que mañana pueda ir a las carreras. Siento un poco raro el estómago.

—Eso es por la pizza que has comido hoy. Si no dejas de ceder a todos esos antojos, querida, vas a estar más grande que un autobús para cuando tengas a nuestros bebés. Aún te falta un mes.

—Lo sé. Es cierto que he engordado mucho las dos últimas semanas. Ni siquiera creo tener un vestido los suficientemente grande como para ponérmelo mañana.

—Ya encontrarás algo. Te conozco. No querrás perderte la partida y las carreras el mismo fin de semana.

—Puede que tengas razón. Todos somos esclavos de nuestras pasiones, ¿no es cierto?

Yaten pensó que Mina no podría haber dicho nada más cierto.

Cuando Serena salió del baño, encontró el dormitorio vacío. Se ciño la bata y fue al cuarto de estar, donde encontró a Seiya empujando un carrito con comida. Se detuvo al verla.

—Es un alivio ver que no te has puesto ese vestido azul. La bata es mucho mejor para lo que tenía pensado.

Serena arqueó las cejas.

—¿Y qué tenía pensado exactamente Su Excelencia? —Seiya sonrió.

—No lo que estás pensando.

—Oh —Serena no sabía si sentirse sorprendida o decepcionada.

—Me gustaría que empezáramos de nuevo y nos conociéramos mejor antes de volver a hacer el amor. Es demasiado fácil distraerse por asuntos de la carne, así que he pensado que podemos pasar la tarde en la terraza comiendo y charlando.

Aún sabiendo que probablemente se sentiría muy frustrada para cuando acabara la tarde, Serena tuvo que estar de acuerdo con él.

—Buena idea. Oh, y Seiya... —¿Sí?

—Sé que he dicho que te amo, y es cierto, pero no me presiones para que me case. No estoy segura de que el matrimonio entre nosotros pudiera funcionar. —Seiya se negó a asustarse. Era lógico que Serena se mostrara cautelosa.

—Creo que te conozco lo suficientemente bien como para saber que no te gusta que te presionen. Pero también quiero que sepas que pienso que el matrimonio entre nosotros podría funcionar de maravilla.

—Pero... ¿y los hijos?

—¿Qué pasa con los hijos?

—No... no estoy segura de querer tenerlos.

Seiya sintió que su corazón se encogía, pero mantuvo la calma.

—¿Y eso por qué, amor mío? ¿Por lo que te sucedió en el pasado, tal vez? ¿Por tu profesión?

—¿Mi profesión? No me importa nada mi profesión. Trabajar de modelo sólo se ha convertido en un medio para un fin. Era el dinero lo que buscaba, no la atención ni la fama. Me da igual si no vuelvo a poner un pie en una pasarela.

Seiya se sintió muy aliviado al oír aquello.

—Cuanto te cases conmigo, no tendrás que hacerlo. Contarás con todo el dinero que necesites.

—Querré seguir trabajando en mi fundación.

—Por supuesto.

—¿Te casarías conmigo aunque dijera que nunca voy a tener hijos?

—Sí.

—¿De verdad? —Sí.

—Oh, Seiya... —Serena se acercó a él y apoyó una mano en su mejilla con ternura—. Eres un loco maravilloso. Pero te amo tanto...

—Nunca se ama demasiado —dijo Seiya, que tuvo que hacer verdaderos esfuerzos para recordar sus planes de pasar una tarde platónica.

—Supongo que sabrás que no vamos a durar ni una noche —murmuró Serena mirándolo a los ojos.

—Sí —dijo él con un suspiro de resignación.

—Pero podemos intentarlo —añadió Serena, y apartó la mano de su rostro.

Seiya casi tembló de alivio.

—¿Quieres que te ayude con la comida? —preguntó ella.

—No. Lo que quiero es que salgas a la terraza, te sientes y mantengas las manos quietecitas.

Serena rió.

—Te estaba afectando, ¿eh?

Seiya frunció el ceño.

—Pagarás por tus pecados.

—Promesas, promesas —replicó ella mientras se alejaba hacia la terraza balanceando las caderas.

Seiya la siguió con la mirada mientras su lado oscuro planeaba todo tipo de eróticas venganzas.

* * *

Chicas muchas gracias por su paciencia, se que a lo mejor las e hecho esperar mucho, asi que espero que la historia lo valga, ya nos estamos hacercando al final, y para recompensarlas por todo lo que han hecho por mi y esta historia, les adelante que al mismo tiempo que termine esta historia, subire la nueva para que empezemos a ambientarnos.

Les aviso de antemano que la nueva historia, tratara de Serena y Seiya, nuevamente, pero esta historia es muchisimo mas erotica que esta, asi que si a ustedes les agrada este tipo de lectura, pues bienvenidas y si no pues me avisan para que yo pueda subir otra historia un poco mas rosa.

Saludos a todas, las quiero muchisimo.


	15. Chapter 15

Capítulo 15

Tenias razón —Mina suspiró, aún no recuperada del todo de la conmoción que le había producido ver a Seiya y a una risueña Serena juntos.

—Por supuesto que tenía razón —dijo Yaten, presuntuoso—. Ahora puedo llamar a mi hija Angelina y a mi hijo Alfonso.

Mina se encogió de hombros.

—De acuerdo. Angie y Alfie será.

Yaten la miró, horrorizado.

—No debes abreviar sus nombres así. ¿Qué sentido tiene ponerles nombres si tú los llamas con abreviaturas?

—¿Tengo que recordarte que esto es Estados Unidos?. Si tu nombre tiene más de dos sílabas no tienes la más mínima oportunidad de conservarlo en cuanto vas al colegio. Así que acostúmbrate a que llamen a tus hijos Angie y Alfie. O Ange y Alf.

—¡Aún peor!

—Siempre puedes dejarme llamarlos Lisa y Luke. Así no hay forma de que les quiten sílabas.

Yaten murmuró algo inaudible.

—Has perdido la apuesta —refunfuñó—. Yo pondré el nombre a los niños.

—Y yo tengo que volver al baño —dijo Mina con un suspiro a la vez que se levantaba—. ¿Cuánto falta para la próxima carrera?

—Cinco minutos. Tal vez será mejor que esperes a luego.

—No puedo.

Yaten se levantó para tomar a su esposa del brazo. —No te molestes —dijo ella de inmediato—. Puedo ir sola.

—¿Estás segura?

—Voy a pedirle a Serena que venga conmigo. Si logro apartarla de Seiya, claro —añadió en un susurro—. ¿Ves cómo lo está mirando?

—Desde luego. Todo parece indicar que la cosa...

—¡Oh, cielo santo! —exclamó de pronto Mina a la vez que miraba con expresión horrorizada el suelo a sus pies.

Yaten siguió su mirada y por un momento pensó que se había orinado, pero enseguida comprendió lo sucedido. La noche pasada había estado leyendo uno de los numerosos libros que había comprado sobre niños y embarazos y en el que se enumeraban todos los modos posibles de inicio de un parto.

Cuando lo había leído se había sentido muy calmado, pero enfrentado a la realidad sintió verdadero pánico.

—Te... tenemos que ir al hospital cuanto antes —balbuceó—. Eso decía el libro. Aunque no hayas empezado a tener contracciones. ¿Has tenido alguna contracción?

—No... Pero me ha dolido la espalda todo el día.

—¿Y por qué no me lo has dicho? El dolor de espalda es a menudo el primer indicio de que estás de parto.

—El dolor de espalda ha ido y venido durante semanas, Yaten. ¿Cómo iba a darme cuenta de la diferencia? Pero no discutamos, por favor. Vamos a llamar a un taxi.

—Sí, sí, un taxi. Creo que no debería conducir. Me siento un poco... agitado.

—¿Cómo ibas a conducir si no hemos traído el coche? Hemos tomado un taxi, ¿recuerdas? Pero antes tengo que pasar por casa a por la bolsa...

—¿Qué sucede?

Ambos se volvieron al oír la voz de Seiya. Serena estaba con él y ambos miraban con expresión perpleja el suelo a los pies de Mina.

—He roto aguas —explicó ella a la vez que se abrazaba la barriga.

—Tiene que acudir al hospital cuanto antes —dijo Yaten, que cada vez se sentía más nervioso.

—Hemos venido en una limusina —dijo Seiya—. Haré que mi guardaespaldas llame al chofer para que la lleve a la puerta principal. ¿Podrás llegar hasta allí caminando, Mina?

—Sí, Seiya.

—Yo la llevaré —dijo Yaten, y su mujer lo miró con expresión exasperada.

—No seas ridículo, Yaten. Peso una tonelada. Con que me sostengas del brazo bastará.

—Aún le falta un mes para salir de cuentas —susurró Serena a Seiya mientras los seguían—. Espero que los bebés estén bien. Mina se moriría si algo va mal.

—Estará bien —dijo Seiya, confiado—. No habrá problema.

La limusina ya estaba esperando cuando llegaron a la puerta, y el hospital al que iba a acudir Mina no se hallaba lejos. Mientras ella ingresaba acompañada por Yaten, Serena y Seiya acudieron a recoger la bolsa que Mina tenía lista y que se encontraba en el armario del vestíbulo.

Cuando regresaron, se quedaron asombrados cuando una enfermera les informó de que el parto iba bien. Por lo visto, Mina estaba dilatando a la perfección y el médico ya estaba pendiente.

—¿Y los bebés? —preguntó Serena, preocupada—. ¿Estarán bien? Van a ser prematuros.

—Todas sus constantes vitales están bien. Cuentan con el mejor médico, las mejores enfermeras y el mejor equipo médico que existe —dijo la enfermera—. No hay por qué preocuparse.

—Ya te lo había dicho —dijo Seiya mientras se sentaban en la sala de espera—. Deja de preocuparte. Vas a enfermar.

Serena se sentía enferma. Su corazón latía muy rápido y empezaba a dolerle la cabeza.

—Yo nunca podría hacer esto —murmuró—. Nunca.

Seiya sabía a qué se refería. Nunca podría tener un bebé. Su corazón se encogió ante aquella realidad. Pero nada le haría cambiar de opinión respecto a casarse con Serena.

El tiempo pasó con agónica lentitud mientras Serena no dejaba de caminar de un lado a otro de la sala de espera. Poco más de una hora después la enfermera que los había atendido se asomó de pronto a la sala.

—Los bebés han llegado y están bien. Son bastante grandes para tener treinta y dos semanas. El niño pesa tres kilos y la niña dos y medio. Los padres están bien, aunque he oído que el padre ha pasado unos momentos delicados. Ahora ya esta bien. Orgulloso como un pavo real. La madre ha pedido que pasen y le lleven la bolsa. Les enseñaré el camino.

Los ojos de Serena se llenaron de lágrimas mientras un sonriente Seiya la abrazaba.

—Te dije que todo iría bien.

—Es cierto —Serena se secó las lágrimas con un pañuelo que sacó del bolso—. La próxima vez te haré caso.

Serena pensó que Mina tenía un aspecto magnífico para haber dado a luz hacía menos de una hora. Y estaba feliz. Yaten no le seguía a la zaga en cuanto a felicidad, sobre todo cuando llamó a su madre para comunicarle la noticia.

Pero de donde no podía apartar los ojos era de los bebés. Ambos dormían en sus cunitas junto a la cama de Mina. Tenían el pelo platinado y no estaban rojos y arrugados como había imaginado.

—Oh, Mina —dijo Serena mientras los contemplaba con admiración—. Son tan preciosos...

—Desde luego —asintió Seiya a su lado.

—¿Queréis tomarlos en brazos? —sugirió Mina generosamente—. Toma tú a Lisa, Serena. Y Seiya puede tomar a Luke.

Seiya no dudó un instante y tomó al niño en brazos con sorprendente seguridad. Serena se quedó paralizada al recordar que jamás pudo tomar a su hija en brazos a aquella edad. Se negó a verla hasta que tuvo seis meses.

—Creo que... no puedo —murmuró, consumida por el pesar y la culpabilidad, pero sintiendo a la vez un terrible anhelo por hacerlo—. Podría... dejarla caer.

—No se te caerá —dijo Seiya con firmeza y, tras entregar a Luke a su madre, tomó a la niña de la cuna y la puso en brazos de Serena.

La pequeña Liza despertó y empezó a llorar a la vez que movía los bracitos.

Por un instante, Serena se sintió aún más paralizada. Pero entonces, instintivamente, tomó las manos de la niña en una de las suyas y las sostuvo mientras la colocaba adecuadamente sobre su brazo antes de empezar a mecerla y a canturrearle para que se durmiera de nuevo. Un momento después, la niña cerró los ojos.

—Se te da muy bien —dijo Mina—. Puede que tenga que contratarte de niñera.

—Cuando quieras —contestó Serena con voz ronca, y luego sonrió a Seiya con ojos brillantes.

El corazón de Seiya latió más rápido. ¿Habría querido decirle lo que creía? ¿Sería posible?

No se atrevió a decir nada al respecto mientras siguieron en el hospital, ni durante el silencioso regreso al hotel. Si Serena había cambiado de opinión respecto a tener un bebé, quería que fuera ella quien se lo dijera. No quería presionarla ni tratar de persuadirla.

Ya de noche, después de haber hecho el amor y mientras estaba entre sus brazos, Serena susurró:

—Seiya...

—¿Mmm?

—Ya sabes que tengo que ir a Italia la próxima semana para una sesión de fotos. He firmado un contrato y si no lo cumplo me demandarán.

—Comprendo.

—Luego tengo que cumplir con algunos compromisos como modelo hasta fin de año.

—Debes hacer lo que debes hacer.

—Sí. De todos modos, me gustaría dejar mi trabajo de modelo el año que viene y trasladarme a vivir contigo. ¿Te parece bien?

—Preferiría que nos casáramos.

Serena sonrió.

—Sabía que ibas a decir eso. En ese caso, la boda tendrá que ser en Año Nuevo. Podríamos celebrarla en tu propiedad, pero me gustaría que fuera algo sencillo y sin demasiados invitados. Sólo la familia cercana y algunos buenos amigos.

—Me parece un plan perfecto. Pero teniendo en cuenta que no querías verte presionada, me sorprenden un poco las prisas.

—Quiero asegurarme de no salir gorda en las fotos.

—¿Qué quieres decir? Tú nunca estarás gorda.

—Lo estaré cuando me quede embarazada— Seiya contuvo el aliento.

—Si te parece bien, voy a empezar a dejar de tomar la píldora mañana —añadió Serena.

Seiya volvió a respirar.

—Me parece perfecto.

—Esta tarde he comprendido que sí quiero un bebé, Seiya. Y creo que está vez sí seré una buena madre.

—Serás la mejor madre.

—Eso no lo sé. Pero me gustaría intentarlo.

Seiya la estrechó con fuerza entre sus brazos.

—Me has hecho el hombre más feliz del mundo.

—¿Más que Yaten?

—Yaten es un hombre muy afortunado, pero yo lo soy aún más. Te tengo a ti.

—Oh, Seiya... creo que yo soy la afortunada por tenerte a ti.

—Ambos somos afortunados.

—Sí —dijo Serena, y suspiró de felicidad—. Sí que lo somos.

* * *

Hola de nuevo chicas, pues como veran aun no dice FIN, por que todavia nos falta el Epilogo, asi que esperenlo pronto, osea el MIERCOLES!.

Asi como lo leen, el miercoles concluiremos nuestra primera historia y le daremos paso a la segunda!

Saludos y Cariños!


	16. Epilogo

**Epílogo**

Día de Navidad del año siguiente

—¿De quién fue la idea de traer a todo el mundo a nuestra casa para las navidades de este año? —preguntó Serena a Seiya mientras entraba en el baño para peinarse.

—Tuya —dijo Seiya a su reflejo en el espejo del baño, y siguió afeitándose.

Serena tomó su cepillo.

—Podrías haber dicho que no.

—Nunca te digo que no, bombom. Ya lo sabes. ¿Pero qué es lo que te preocupa? Todo está organizado. Luna me ha dicho hace menos de media hora que todas las mujeres la han ayudado a preparar la comida y que lo único que quedaba por hacer era recoger y vestirse.

—Sí, Mina y Amy han sido maravillosas toda la mañana. Y Yaten y Taiki se han estado ocupando de los niños. Supongo que estoy un poco nerviosa porque mamá y papá están aquí. Ya me puso nerviosa su reacción ante la noticia de nuestra boda... No parecieron especialmente encantados, ¿no te parece?

—Es comprensible que se sintieran cautelosos al principio. Pero cuando nació Serenity comprendieron que mis intenciones hacia su hija eran honorables.

—Sí. Tienes razón. Ahora te adoran. Y adoran a Serenity. Pero eso es lógico, porque es adorable. Sólo tiene cinco meses y ya es una rompecorazones.

—Debe haber salido a su madre —murmuró Seiya mientras echaba la cabeza atrás para seguir afeitándose.

—Sabes muy bien que ha salido totalmente a ti, diablo arrogante. Pareces uno de tus prepotentes sementales.

Seiya dejó de afeitarse y la miró, sorprendido.

—¿Has estado leyendo mis libros de cría de caballos?

Serena se encogió de hombros, simulando una despreocupación que estaba muy lejos de sentir. No era tanto la presencia de sus padres lo que la tenía preocupada, sino la noticia que tenía que darle a su marido.

—He pensado que... si voy a ser una de esas mamás que se quedan en casa, convendría que empezara a interesarme en algo, así que he decidido informarme un poco sobre el principal tema de conversación de la casa. Además, Luna ha prometido enseñarme montones de juegos de cartas.

—¡Pero eso es maravilloso! —exclamó Seiya.

—Me alegra que te alegre. Espero que mi otro regalo de Navidad también te guste.

—¿Otro regalo de Navidad? Pero si ya me has regalado una cámara digital y la preciosa ropa que voy a ponerme hoy. ¿Qué más me has comprado?

—No es un regalo que pueda comprarse, Seiya.

—¿Y qué es entonces?

—Creo... que estoy embarazada de nuevo. ¡Vamos a tener otro bebé!.

—Creía que no podías quedarte embarazada mientras estabas dando de amamantar.

—No es el mejor método de anticoncepción. Y Serenity no está mamando tanto ahora que ha empezado a comer cosas sólidas. Aún no he ido al médico, pero no me ha venido el periodo y las pruebas de embarazo que me he hecho han dado positivo.

Seiya dejó la maquinilla de afeitar y tomó a Serena entre sus brazos.

—Otro hijo. Es el mejor regalo que podrías haberme hecho.

—Puede que esta vez sea un niño.

—Me da igual. No me importaría que fuera otra niña.

—Pero yo pensaba...

—A veces piensas demasiado bombom.

Serena suspiró, aliviada. Le preocupaba un poco que Seiya hubiera pensado que era demasiado pronto para tener otro hijo. O que estuviera empeñado en que fuera chico.

No le gustaban los hombres ni las culturas que discriminaban a las niñas.

—Me gustaría tener una docena de hijos —dijo Seiya—. Y me daría igual que todas fueran chicas. Vivimos en Estados Unidos, Serena, no en Inglaterra.

—¿Y en tu corazón? ¿Es tan importante para él un niño como una niña?

—¿Cómo puedes preguntar eso sabiendo que mi corazón ya ha sido cautivado por la niña más adorable del mundo?

—Oh...

Seiya tomó la barbilla de Serena.

—Vamos, no llores, cariño.

—Estoy llorando de felicidad.

—¿Es eso cierto? ¿Eres verdaderamente feliz?

—Nunca imaginé que pudiera llegar a serlo tanto.

Seiya también estuvo a punto de ponerse a llorar.

—Voy a besarte. Pero sólo una vez. Ya sabes lo que pasa siempre que te beso dos veces.

La besó. Y volvió a besarla.

Al final sólo se retrasaron un poco para la cena.

**FIN**

* * *

**Chicas muchas gracias por su paciencia, se que a lo mejor las e hecho esperar mucho, asi que espero que la historia lo valga, bueno pues ya llegamos al final de esta historia, espero la hayan disfrutado muchisimo, Quiero darle mis agradecimientos especiales a las chicas y amigas que con su comentarios, me han hecho tener mucha mas confianza para publicar Fics. gracias por sus comentarios chicas.**

** Shinsa Tsukino**

**Emily Castro**

**Serenity824**

**Hotaru no Hikaru, **

**Antitos Kou Leto**

**Ame90**

**Inuykag4ever**

**GwynMarchog**

**Usakochiba01**

**Coneja**

**Verosey**

**Reyna-chan**

**Minako Uzumaki**

**UsagiMaudite**

**Yazmin**

**Malistrix**

**Vj**

**ghjcvllkjh**

**tvukvybk**

**vbvjkl**

******A todas las que se tomaron su tiempito para leer este fic, muchisimas gracias, es muy gratificante saber que esta historia fue de agrado. ****En fin muchas gracias y saludos a todas, las quiero muchisimo.**

**********NOS SEGUIMOS LEYENDO...**


End file.
